Together, alone
by gaygirlwinnifred
Summary: Chelsie fanfiction. After they marry, but before they've consummated it. Lots of smut but lovingly so. Give the people what they want!
1. Walking

As she walked her head seemed to be so full of thoughts, she didn't mind how far she still had to go.

She needed time to think, to let it all sink in. To be on her own for a while. She was married now, Mrs. Carson, Mrs. Charles Carson. Elsie had lived on her own for so long, always surrounded by people but still alone. She never had had that special someone. Now she did, that needed some time to get used to.

Elsie stopped walking, so deep in thought she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Looking up, she was at the exact point where she needed to turn and walk into a different lane. It was another beautiful summers day, the warm sunshine marking her shadow out to the side, rippling over the grass beside the lane.

Elsie was walking into town. She had gotten married just the day before. Married. Not just the sunshine was warming her up.

It had been a beautiful day, her mind flashed with so many images, so many different emotions. But this was not what had her head so full, amazingly.

She kept walking, rather slowly but deliberately, she had a mission.

Even though her new husband had assured her that she had looked beautiful on their wedding day, she had not felt beautiful.

His words, his speech in the schoolhouse had surprised her. What was this stern butler saying?! But it had filled her with joy, and a feeling in her body, in those very private parts.

She had felt uncomfortable, not because of her new husbands words but because they were surrounded but everyone they knew when she was feeling such heat within her. Hoping very much no-one had noticed.

Ever since the whole Mr. Carson, Misses Patmore, Mrs. Hughes triangular conversation about what Mr. Carson had expected or rather wanted from her when they'd married, she had not thought about 'it'. He wanted 'it' and so did she. Elsie had appeared indecisive not because she didn't want to have that part of being married with him happen, but she felt unattractive. She felt past it, very much past it actually.

But Charles was sure, so, so was she. Walking faster now she felt so stupid, cowardly for not making more of an effort, for not proudly putting herself out there.

Mr. Carson would always make sure he'd make her proud.

She hadn't, had not given him what he deserved, but tonight she would, when it was just the two of them, she would give herself to him fully.

She had told him that he could have her after all.

To make up for her silly behaviour on their wedding day, she would make herself the most alluring she could tonight.

Lady Grantham's hand me down was beautiful and very generous, the dress Misses Patmore had ordered for her was the kindest thing this formal foe had ever done for her.

But it wasn't her, it hadn't been her own choice. Not the kind of clothes that reflected her or her love for Charles, because she hadn't picked them herself. She was so angry with herself, clenching her hands into fists.


	2. Buying

The items she was planning on buying today would be her for that very reason, because she was walking here, thinking of him. She wondered if Charles would think it was her, it wasn't a version of herself she had ever portrayed of course but maybe, maybe he had fantasised about….

Elsie sure had, lying in bed late into the night when she was sure she'd be unheard, she would touch herself. Moving her big long nightgown up and down her legs, rubbing her hands over her hips, over her soft stomach, still further up, undoing the top buttons of her gown with excited fingers, she'd slip a hand inside, then slowly touch her bare breast, moving her open palm over her nipple, feeling it harden.

She would push her backside into the mattress. She imagined wearing black silky undergarments, like those modern filmstars did, her hair flowing free and his hands, not hers, moving it over her body, lifting the black material up slowly to reveal her milky white skin to him.

A loud greeting calls her back from her revery. She had reached the end of town.

Hoping very much that no one will stop her for a chat, she walks swiftly on.

Charles had looked disappointed when his wife told him she was going into town alone. She understood. Parting so soon after so little time together was not something she wanted to do, but felt she must.

And blushing slightly now, she thought he would be very pleased in the end. His handsome manly face would make expressions she had never seen there before, he might never have made them before. This thought excited Elsie, she wanted to do that, to make him do things only she could evoke from him. To seduce him...

"OK, I have to stop this.' Elsie shook herself awake from her very private thoughts.

She was closing in on her first destination. Her mind clear on what she had to do, her face pulled back into her Downton Abbey one. 'This is serious now.' Beyond her control her body is still excited, her lower stomach fluttering.

Laden with several different shopping bags Elsie stepped into the hall of their new cottage. Tucking her key back into her purse, she looked up, she could not see Charles.

Elsie struggled with her bags, twisting the handles of of her wrists, she puts them down on the floor beneath their coatrack. Looking at herself taking of her coat in the hallway mirror, she hears Charles walking towards her, looking at him, he greets her.

'Hello.'

His voice sounded happy, relieved as well maybe. Had she been that long? Her thoughts walking away with her.

Of course her mission had been a mystery to him so she was glad to find him in good spirits.

Walking into the living room to meet him she smiled broadly and returned his greeting.


	3. The Cottage

'Hello.'

'How are you?' Charles asked.

'I'm fine, thank you, you?' She kept her eyes on him.

'Good, good.' He grumbled, looking around for any sign of what she might have been up to.

Elsie smiles again, walking forwards, passing her husband she deliberately placed a hand on his upper arm, then pausing to look at him, she squeezes him arm gently.

'I'll go and make dinner, or rather warm it up.' 'God bless Misses Patmore!' She chuckled walking into their kitchen. She took up her apron and put it on, lit the lamps, looking around, searching, 'right, right, right...' She chanted. But she soon busied herself and left Charles stood standing there.

Charles noticed her accent sounded more pronounced with all those 'rights'. He looked forward to all the things she would say to him.

Looking at Elsie figuring things out in the kitchen with her back to him, he thought she'd al ready sounded different, finally they were alone and she could be sure of his love, she could be herself. He hoped that she would, more than talking at night with a glass of sherry, or what not, after a hard days of work at Downton, he hoped he would hear her say things she would only say to him.

To hear her laugh, hear her sigh, hear her moan...

No. He mustn't, not now. Shifting himself he walked out of the room. Had she turned, noticed him, frozen, lost in thought?

He looked down at himself. He sighed. Walking to the front door to lock it, he noticed the bags of shopping leaning against the wall beneath their coats. They could not be filled with food, Elsie was in the kitchen, she would have brought them in with her.

He thought the bags and their contents were a mystery, though not a secret it seemed.

During dinner Charles kept up his end of the conversation well, but his food wasn't going down that easily.

The table was handsomely set, simple but homely, the many candles bathing them in warm golden light. The food was good, familiar. Their cottage began to feel like home.

Charles had decided not to investigate the mystery bags in the hall. To simply enjoy their first meal together, finally married and finally alone.

Elsie had made no mention of the bags or her afternoon spend away from him either. But he trusted her. Yet his mind raced with possibilities, all of them, if Elsie could look into his mind now, all of them indecent, vulgar even.


	4. Eating

Charles let out a sigh, it was these sort of thoughts that kept a lump in his throat, his heart beating rather fast. It made eating, talking and acting normally, his cool and calm, collected self, hard.

But his wife kept up the conversation when he fell silent for too long.

It was wishful thinking anyway, he thought, looking at his bride. Cheeks some what flushed, he kept his eyes on her while she ate, sitting across from him he could look at her for as long as he wanted.

Elsie was dressed as she always was, not her work clothes, no keys jangling from her hip, but still.

Their wedding night had not involved anything but sleeping. Next to each other, in the same bed for the very first time. But they had not consummated their marriage yet. They had both been very tired, it was true, but he wanted to, so much. He hadn't pushed her of course.

Charles was not an impatient man. It had taken him so long, after all, to ask that one important question. It was just the never ending questions in his head, anxiety and doubt driving them.

If he could just be sure she wanted to at some point, he could put it to rest. He would wait for her, ever the gentleman, if Elsie could just give him a sign, reassure him.

Women are taught not to do so though, taught never to lead a member of the opposite sex on, never. 'But they were married now!' Charles thought almost angrily. Had that not been the signal, the green light at the end of the tunnel?

'Al though, it had only been hours really, their marriage.' A positive thought brought up by the feeling of Elsie moving her legs against him under the table.

She seemed to be stretching. She picked up her plate, holding her cutlery in place with her thumb, she got up.

'Are you done, Mr. Carson?'

He smiled at the sound of his last name, she is teasing him.

'Yes, thank you, Mrs. Hughes.'

Now is the moment. He is right there with me. Hoping very much she can read him right. But surely working together so closely, for so many years, she could read him like a book, a big leather bound book with golden lettering.

This situation is very new for them both of course, but everything is going so well. The dinner, talking, being at ease with one and other.

Excitement suddenly exploding through her body. Shaking a little, she sets herself to do what she had decided to do, thinking it over during their first dinner together, alone.

'Together, alone.' Quite a poetic way of phrasing it really, she thinks to herself with a smile.


	5. Preparing

Even sitting together in silence had been pleasant. It never really happened all those nights talking in their respective rooms. There were always the interruptions, the questions, the never ending problems.

Getting the cake reserved for their pudding out, Elsie sets it on the countertop, to cut her husband a large slice. The cake crumbles rather a lot. She tries to rack the crumbs together with the knife.

'What next?'

At his words she turns on her heel, looking him up and down, heart racing, still holding the knife.

It seems an odd question to ask.

He looks from her, to the knife she is holding, and raises his eyebrows with a polite but quizzical look. Elsie utters a small 'Oh!' Sighs, then says, 'Pudding.' 'Right.'

He meant their pudding. Not that thing she's planning. Charles doesn't know after all.

Where is her mind at? But Elsie knows exactly where her mind is at.

'Charles?' Her tone inquisitive.

'Yes, my dear.' He replies, checking his face for crumbs.

'I am going to go up and bathe and get ready, while you eat your cake and relax a bit.'

It was a marvellous sentence. Charles repeated it in his head, she'd sounded calm and clear. Had he really heard her right?

Elsie smiles. 'Good plan?' Ask and joy in her voice.

'Er...why, yes.' Charles stumbles out the words, lowering his fork.

'Good.' Elsie replies looking satisfied and sounding confident.

'Yes.' he says in a stronger voice, trying to match her confident tone, 'Good.'

He picks up his fork and continues eating his cake.

Elsie passed him unnecessarily close, brushing his shoulder with her hip, or there about.

Charles hears her picking up the mystery bags in the hallway and making her way upstairs.

Bags down at her feet, she looks in the bathroom mirror. One look in her own eyes and she turns, picks up a towel and places it tightly over the sink, stretching it across.

She sits down on the little wooded stool to undo her shoelaces. In her stockinged feet she moves to fill up the bath.


	6. Bathing

Turning back around and bending over Elsie picks up the first bag, reaching in she pulls out a piece of shiny black material, her new nightgown, a short, sleeveless one. Excitement floods her body. She is breathing fast, her chest expanding against the constricting material of her corset.

She drapes the nightgown over the towel on the sink, it swings a little, shimmering in the candlelight. She moves to pick up the second bag, drapes the silky black stockings that come from it next to her nightgown.

Next to that she places the content of the third and final bag, black underwear, a bra and pants.

Three different bags, from three different stores. That had been the plan for buying her new intimates. Elsie couldn't face it any other way. The experience had still been rather mortifying. Shopping for clothes, especially undergarments, was always an uncomfortable ordeal.

The bath full, it's water warming up the room, filling it with steam. Undressing herself quickly, still taking the time to fold her clothes neatly and placing them on the footstool, she gets more and more excited.

She moves to the bath, shivering a bit. She bends over to hold on to the bath so she can step in safely. Her feet are rather cold, she feels the warm water stinging, pushing through, she sits herself down, letting the hot water glide over her in waves. Elsie immediately sets herself to her routine, the lavender soap's scent mixing wonderfully with the scent of the summer nights air.

If Charles could see her now, Mr. Carson standing here in the warm candlelight, eyes searching over her wet shiny skin... naked before him.

She squeezes her thighs together responding to the feeling down below.

Using his Downton name was exciting, to imagine him standing here in his butler attire, was making her move the soap over her body in a different way. Slowly sliding it down her legs, then, raised knees, up her legs, parting them to go in between her thighs... not too far.

Turning her head sideways, she looked at her new underwear, shining in the candlelight. She feels something taking full hold of her body, something wanton.

How would she look wearing something so forward? She had never had the need to wear anything like this. She had tried the garments on when buying them, they were new to her after all, but she had barely looked, sloughed over, she had shyly determined they'd fit and removed them quickly, redressing in a hurry. Buying the different items in different stores, she had not had it all on together.

Footsteps.

Oh dear, Charles was climbing the stairs, wild thoughts raced through her mind.

There was a knock at the door before she was ready.

'Elsie?' He whispered.


	7. Dressing

'Charles.' She answered.

'Are you al right?' 'Can I do anything?' Charles asked, his voice louder.

'Um, I am almost done in here, some tea would be nice.'

'OK.'

A silence followed his two letters of agreement. Elsie getting ready to stand said, making her mind up quickly, 'Would you like to have a bath too?' 'The water is still warm.'

On the other side of the door Charles took a deep steadying breath. Holding himself up, hand on the doorframe.

'Yes, that would be nice.' 'I'll go and make your tea then, so you... so you can...' His voice trailed of.

Elsie agreed nevertheless. Charles could hear water splashing now, she must be getting out of the bath. He felt positively hot, his palms sweating, his trousers tightening. Walking rather awkwardly, legs wider then normal, Charles made his way back downstairs.

He would have to calm down. Thinking only of the task at hand, he hoped his body would settle down. Waiting for the water to boil he could not help but let his mind wonder, wonder to his wife upstairs, naked. Towelling herself dry, would she have taken down her hair?

He could not imagine it, Elsie, Mrs. Hughes standing there naked, hair hanging down, framing her face. He could not picture the scene, he had tried, many times over, for many years. He had tried to imagine what she would look like underneath all those long, dark dresses, that covered her completely.

She was a shapely, attractive woman, but being a gentleman he had tried not to look, tried not to stare. But then sometimes he would catch her bending over, revealing more of her, different parts, making a new shape to her body.

The kettle whistled and Charles snapped out of his lustrous thoughts. 'Tea Charles, make the tea.' He told himself sternly.

Upstairs Elsie was standing in front of their bedroom mirror. Nerves and excitement spreading through her body in equal measure.

She was admiring her new modern undergarments, how much skin they left bare. The black material of her nightgown shining in certain places, black as night in others.

She moves her knees together as she looks at her stockinged legs, pushing out her hip to make more of a shape to her body, then placing a hand high on her hip, accentuating her waist.

Her eyes on her bosom now, she looks at how they meet in the middle, pressed together by her new brassiere. The nightgown showing a shocking amount of cleavage.


	8. Looking

She moves her hands over them, feeling pleasure in their ample size and the comfort of this new invention. Her stomach, free from the harsh material of her corset, feels big to her, flabby. But it is not visible in the folds of her new gown.

She is admiring herself. She looks good, sexy even. She'd put on a little make-up, let her hair down, then braided it loosely. She's smiling to herself. She would have never thought she would ever, ever describe herself as sexy. Not now, not anymore. Nervously adjusting her stockings again, she hears Charles moving up the stairs. She turns, flustered, eyes searching the dimly lit room, biting down on her bottom lip.

Catching up her old bathrobe she pulls it on. Trying to cover herself, hide.

Charles comes into the room after making a small sound in his throat. She stands uncertainly, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. Fidgeting with the waistband of her robe, she looks up at him.

He sets the tray with her steaming tea on a side table, and walks over to her. He kissed Elsie on the lips. It was a clumsy kiss, he had rushed it. He must have her, but he had been too eager.

His bride smiled and kissed him in return. Stepping closer and leaning into him she kissed him again, first his lips, then his cheek, towards his ear.

She whispers to him, 'I don't want tea, I want you.'

Charles was tight in his trousers immediately, his breathing shallow, his eyes wide.

She stepped back from her husband and surveyed him, eyes traveling down, resting on his bulge.

Seeing his erection she pulled her waistband loose, letting her robe fall open.

She looked at her husbands face, his eyes were on her body. A shocked look on his face, but one of disbelief, disbelief at his good fortune. His face now breaking into the biggest smile.

She grinned, still watching Charles staring at her body and she posed as she had practiced in the mirror only moments ago.

Her new husband seemed to be overwhelmed. Elsie had never felt more like a woman as she did now, a proper woman. Feeling she still had everything to offer, and Mr. Carson it was clear, wanted it all.

She pulled the old robe of her shoulders with both hands, gently sliding it down, letting it rest on her elbows. She swayed slightly, luring him in. Charles had still not looked back up at her but she didn't mind in the least. She revelled in it, his adoring stare, excitement in his eyes.

He looked at her chest, from her bare shoulders, at the freckles there, to her collar bones down to the place her breasts came together, bulging against each other. How pretty she was, how her pale skin shone, the candlelight resting a top of those marvellous mounts.


	9. Kissing

Egged on by the energy radiating from him, she let her robe fall to the floor, encircling her feet.

Charles snapped his eyes back up to her face, finding her eyes.

'So, this is what I was up to this afternoon, do you approve?' She asked, head tilted to one side.

'Yes, I do, greatly so' He offered.

'I thought you might.' She said slyly. 'I wanted it to be a surprise... I surprised myself, I look rather...' She stopped talking. Suddenly she was insecure. Somehow they were Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes again, butler and housekeeper. Misses Patmore's voice in her ear, 'You tried to be sexy?!'

But her husband finished her sentence, 'Marvellous.' 'You look marvellous.'

'Marvellous?' She asked him with a smile, her eyebrows raised.

Cheeks flushed, he shook his head. 'Well, marvellous, I have other words but….' He took a deep breath and looked over her head, then down to his feet.

'Please tell me.' 'I am taking a risk here.' She gestured down at her body.

'That is true.' He wanted to tell her, to be honest and free with his words. But he was afraid if he started he might not be able to stop, to burst with all the indecent horny thoughts he'd been having all day, all week, all the time for a long time now.

Elsie looked up at him wonderingly, pleadingly, biting down on her bottom lip.

'You are the most beautiful, the most attractive woman I have ever laid eyes on.' He said, smiling shyly at her.

She stepped close to him again, he instantly stepped forwards too and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her against him. She felt his warm body against her, something hard pressed against her stomach. She placed her head against him chest and moved to stand as close to him as she possibly could. When she deliberately pressed her stomach against him, he had moved with her, grasping at her bottom.

To feel a man against her, feeling what she'd done to him, having a man's hands, her man, on her bottom made her lady parts tingle, getting so wet. She had started to get moist ever since her bath, the thought of him standing on the other side of the door, so close to her naked form. His low manly voice doing all sorts of things to her.

Charles moved, he parted their bodies so he could reach down and kiss her, gently, while holding onto her lower back. Small light kisses, then a firm one. His lips nipping at hers, Elsie let her breath go and he slipped his tongue inside meeting hers. He moved his arounds hers, then slowly stroking it before twirling their tongues together again. His hand moved to her neck, such beauty, he could feel her heart racing.


	10. Beginning

When they parted lips, they both took deep breaths, noticing this, they smiled at each other.

'I'm bit out of practice I'm afraid.' Charles explained, blushing.

'Just kiss me again.' She smiled.

He did. Slowly, deeply, then speeding up, sucking at her tongue. He retreated to kiss her lips, just her bottom lip, then sucking at her top lip. He would plunge in again for a while before kissing a trail from her lips, along her jaw, towards her ear.

Elsie shivered, her ear?

'Your bath,' She breathes, 'It'll get cold.'

He was tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue. Elsie pressed her legs together, squirming as if she needed to go to the bathroom.

How was it he was doing these things to her. She'd never considered a man would pay attention to her ear. Did he know something she didn't. Did he know what this was doing to her, feeling her body tingle all over.

Charles kept kissing her ear, licking it until he took her earlobe into his mouth, sucking at it forcefully, then flicking it with his tongue.

She let out a moan. He must know, weak in the knees, she felt she needed to sit down.

'No bath, bed.' Charles stated. His voice low and sexual.

Oh this mans voice. Of course she had never liked it when they argued, whom ever had been right. Hated the hurtful words said in heated moments, but how he said them, his voice angry but full of passion.

Late at night Elsie would lie in bed and imagine him there, saying different words, flushed not with anger and full of another sort of passion.

She moved and sat on the edge of their bed. She looked him up and down, he had followed her, now standing in front of her.

She gestured that he should disrobe.

Charles obeyed her, starting to undress right then and there. Excitement building Elsie made to undo the stocking on her right leg.

'Let me.' Charles suggested hopefully.

She answered him with a smile, placing her arms behind her, propping herself up, pushing her chest out.


	11. Undressing

Charles kneeled in front of her, hands at her ankles, eyes travelling over her body before he slowly started to make his way up her right leg, hands either side of it, gliding upwards, over her knee, getting dangerously close to 'her'.

His gently touch as he moves both stockings down, his big strong hands doing such delicate work. She can hardly take it, such adoration, lust filling her.

'Oh Charles!' She exclaims, rolling the r, taking him and herself by surprise.

He surveys her, she moves backwards onto the bed, laying herself down.

He can see her body yearning as she closes her eyes and grabs onto the bed sheets, knees pressed together.

As quickly as he can he undresses, admiring his wife, she still has her eyes closed, hands now tightly down her side. Charles moves onto the bed, in just his vest and pants, and lies down next to her, she rolls over against him at once. Moving her leg over his legs, Charles holds onto his wife tightly, one hand on her lower back.

He kissed her, a long passionate kiss, pausing for breath, she would kiss his chin, his cheeks and the top of his prominent nose. Looking down at her, he studies her face, her high cheek bones, the smattering of freckles, the way her blue eyes look so dark, but full of life, full of love.

He kissed her again, she pulled at him, he moves his hands to her bottom, rolling towards her a bit more.

She could feel all of him now, she moved against his erection, he responds by grasping her bottom more tightly, pulling her to him.

Feeling his hard member against her soft body, he feels he could lie like this forever, her warm form to him, her scent surrounding him.

She seems content to stay like this for a while too, not moving anymore. Until she shifts a little, moving the arm that's beneath her. It isn't the most comfortable way of lying but he doesn't care and neither does she it appears.

Both of them enduring the slight pain of lying on their arms, because of the pure pleasure of feeling the warmth and love radiating from the other.

My bride, my beautiful wife, he smiles to himself, lying here pressed to me, her head safely tucked under mine, her breath on my shoulder, her arm around me.

Elsie moves slightly again, moves her chest more squarely to his. Glad to know she isn't falling asleep, he suddenly becomes only too aware of her breasts pressing into his chest.

Charles wants to touch. Nervous to break apart and ruin this magical moment, their bodies so closely interlocked.

Maybe she is waiting for him to make a move, he is the man after all. He should take charge. Being in charge of so many workers, for so long at Downton, he feels he should be able to take charge here as well.


	12. Needing

So he leans back from his Elsie a bit, his hand sliding from her bottom to the top of her thigh, trying to take the material of her gown with him, lifting it higher up her glorious body.

Elsie regards her husband, he smiles at her tentatively lifting his hand of her thigh, hovering it above where her breasts are. She gazes down at his hand, understands and leans back for him. He places his hand squarely over her left breast, gripping it, then the right. She feels such heat coming from it, he squeezes his palm over her taut nipple, his breath fast and shallow. It sends goosebumps down her entire body.

He kneads her breasts gently, she wants more, she is so ready for all of this to happen, but is overwhelmed by the fact that he is not just taking her roughly. That is what men do, isn't it. They take what they want. Charles Carson is different. He would never do anything to her she didn't want him to. But they were married now, she was his, he was allowed to have his way with her, to fulfil his own needs.

But no. Charles wants to love her, not just fuck her. Oh Elsie, such language! She blushes. Fucking. Such a crude word, but to be honest with herself, quite an exciting one too. Why?

She lies back fully now, opening her body to him, to grant him full access, curious what he will do. It's so lovely to see and feel his bare skin, quite skinny legs under that impressive torso.

Charles reads her right and moves over her, instantly taking her breasts in his hands again, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples.

It feels so good, she moves her body up into his hands, urging him on. She crosses her legs, propping them up, and starts tensing the muscles down there rhythmically.

'Will you undress for me a bit more?' His voice husky and soft.

She lets out her breath, 'Yes, my dear, of course.'

Charles lets her go and moves back expectingly. She sits up, looks at him sideways with such a seductive look, his erection becomes painfully hard.

Turning her body towards him, she slowly lifts her hand and slips the bra strap of her left shoulder, pulling it down. Then the other, reaching behind her she unclasps it. He watches her chest, but then, what is she doing now? His wife is taking her arms out of the bra straps one by one, slowly and deliberately. She smiles sweetly at his stunned expression.

Then she puts one hand down the middle of her nightgown and whips out her black lacy bra in one fluid movement, throwing it unceremoniously toward the end of their bed.

Charles lets out a booming laugh, he's gazing at her in amazement, women truly are wonderfully mysterious creatures.

Reaching for his hand with rather a smug smile on her lips, she places it on the underside of her breast, filling his hand with the full weight of it. She leans into him, shutting her eyes.


	13. Feeling

Could he use his mouth? He twists to sit on his knees, so happy that the room is full of soft candlelight. He had feared that even if his new bride had let him make love to her, it would be in the dark, under many blankets and not completely naked. Not even close to being naked.

Yet there she was, confident and wanton, at his movements she went horizontal once more, a strap of her gown slipping of her shoulder. She did not fix it. Becoming more and more naked for him.

Every inch of bare skin was a treasure to him. Not being able to see any of it for so long.

Looking down at her he had never seen something so alluring, so sexy, he wanted to reward her, to give her everything he could, everything and anything she wanted.

Moving over her again he kissed her fiercely, when breaking apart, she kept her eyes shut. He kissed a trail down her neck, onto her collar bones, down between her large breasts. Right in between them with his head, he took both hands to press her breasts together against it.

Feeling he was taking great liberty, but she squirmed pleasantly, he started kissing everywhere around his head, massaging her breasts, marvelling at how he could move them around, it was her age he supposed, how wonderful it was.

He held them from below and started pushing them up, as far as they would go. Her breast bulging beautifully, one of them came out of her gown a bit, he pulled on the strap that had slipped of her shoulder and freed her breast completely. With a deep intake of breath he kissed the rosy nipple, to feel it against his tongue, oh, it was pure pleasure. He sucked at it, it was hard as his penis now. Then kissing circles around it.

Elsie moved her hand down between her legs, grasping her inner thigh, feeling wetness on her wrist.

'The other one.' She sighs.

He moves to take the strap of her other shoulder and she lifts up slightly to help him. She takes control and bares her chest to him fully. The breast he had given his attentions to shining in places.

Her movements, so sensual and so alluring. Elsie wonders why he is not giving her other breast the same pleasure, his kisses, his tongue...

She looks at him, he is frozen, staring at her bare chest.

So she moves her own hands to her breast, needing to be touched, grasping them from beneath, pushing them together and upwards. She spreads her fingers and lets her nipples slip between them.

One last look at her husbands delighted face and frozen hands, she settles her head into her pillow and closes her eyes. Elsie begins fondling her breast herself, much as she did alone in her attic bedroom, not weeks ago.


	14. Naked

'I'm as ready as any man could be.' Charles reported, rushing his words.

Elsie halts her movements, still holding her boobs, she looks up at him.

'So am I.' She replies, sitting up.

He watches her breasts fall down, He cannot take much more of this, if they don't get to it soon he might just explode at her touch.

She reaches for his vest and pulls at it, he lifts up his arms like a child, or like a man with a valet, come to think of it, and she pulls it up over his head, throwing it in the direction of her discarded bra.

She moves off the bed and lets her nightgown fall down to the floor. She stands there for a moment, letting her husband enjoy the sight of his wife standing before him in just her lacy black underpants.

Charles moves over to her on the bed, placing his hands on her hips. Hooking his thumbs into her knickers he leans forwards and kisses her bare breasts softly. She put her hands on his shoulders, moving one to the back of his neck, pulling him against her.

Hands now roving over her bottom, moving her pants down with them, he cups her bare bottom. She wiggles her hips, and together they make her last piece of clothing drop to the floor as well.

Moving back onto the bed, Charles holds out a hand to her. She takes it and he pulls her towards him, the smile on his face making her feel so desirable.

He covers her with his body, careful not to crush her, she looks so small beneath him, so young. Placing his hands either side of her, one leg in between hers, he lowers himself onto her.

Running her hands over his chest, resting them over his nipples, she looks at him, asking him to kiss her.

Elsie tries to pull down his underpants but she can't quite reach, fingertips at the waistband. Breaking them apart from their kiss she murmurs, 'Charles, darling, take them off, I can't….'

He moves of her, looking at bit embarrassed he hold his hands out from his body, 'I am a bit, er… we're not exactly the same size.'

She laughs, 'No, we're not.' 'And I am naked and you are not.' She looks down at his crotch, eyebrows raised.

Her husband understands her meaning and reveals himself to her. His member hard and fully erect again after hearing Mrs. Hughes tell him she's naked. Unlike him, his wife does look. He can't read her expression.

She settles herself down, holding up open arms to him.


	15. Inside

He resumes his position, lining up their private parts, his chest hovering above her face, she starts kissing him there, putting her arms around him.

Charles puts a hand down himself and Elsie feels his wonderfully warm weight pressing into her.

He grabs his erection trying to find her opening with it. She widens her legs, trying to assist him, she also moves a hand down there.

He let's go and she takes hold of him instead. It's so hard, so hot but smooth. You can explore that later, now, I just want this over with. Her nerves had been building, it had been so long since she'd ever done this. She could hardly remember, she didn't want to.

Elsie placed her husbands hard member at her moist entrance and felt him push in. Her hand lingering there.

Fully inside her, he paused for a moment. He looks down and finds her eyes. Such happiness there. Relief spreading through him.

She pushes up her hips and he starts to thrust, Elsie lets out a soft moan with every one of them.

He was grunting, starting to sweat. Such heat radiating from both of them. She begins clawing at him, nails in his back, not knowing how to react to the feeling inside, ecstasy spreading through her.

She grabs at his shoulders, placing her hands on top of them, she pushes down at him, urging him to slow down, it's too much.

Setting a new slower rhythm, she moves under him trying for him to hit her differently.

He does, moaning, trying to speak to her, but not quite making words yet.

She tenses up, he feels her tightening around him, and he can't help but speed up again.

Leaning heavily on his arms he feels her squirming under him, nails digging into his back painfully. But he doesn't care, to feel her warm breath on him, to hear her rapid breathing, panting and moaning. God, it is the most wonderful sound. 'I am naked.', he hears her say again in his mind.

He wished he could watch her, old fantasies of her pleasuring herself for him flash in his mind. How her body would look, her face….

He wants to do that to her, so he retracts and only dips in and out a tiny bit, sliding in her wet folds, moving his body down on her and upwards.

He was moving against her in the most pleasing way. She feels her climax coming but needs speed again.

'Faster.' She moans.


	16. Coming

He pounds her and suddenly she feels him jerk and crying out her name, he spills himself inside her.

He can't hold himself up, falling on top of her, she clutches him, 'No..'

Charles slides out of her and turns to lie on his back, breathing fast, coughing.

He had not heard her, but feels her elbow poking him. Surprised he looks over to her.

His wife has her hand down herself, eyes shut tight, breathing fast, biting down on her lip.

Oh, no. She wasn't ready, I have not made her come. He wanted to apologise, to tell her he wanted to, that he should do it. But words failed him.

Instead he lay down beside her, turning onto his side. Putting his hand on hers moving in fast circles.

She leans into him without stopping and murmurs, 'It's OK.' Smiling through her concentrated expression for a moment.

It appeared she had heard his thoughts. She wasn't upset, she just wanted release.

She deserved it, oh God how she deserved it. So Charles let his wife continue, moving his hand to her breasts instead, eager to help her along.

He leaned down and started planting kisses all over her chest. She smelled so sweet, tasted so good.

She started to speed up, body shuddering, heels digging into the bed. He watched her, his fantasy coming true.

Elsie was coming, hard and fast, once. Stretching her legs, twice. She pushed down hard with both hands now, an explosion of pleasure surging through her. 'Oh Charles, oh, oh, oh God!'

She took her hand away and rolled over against her husband, still shaking, sweat running down her back.

She found his lips and kissed him. And kissed him, love pouring out of her, trying to make him feel it by the way she kissed him, deeply, hungrily. He feels so good, his lips are so soft, softer than she had ever imagined.

'Kiss my ear again.' She whispers to him, purring.

'Elsie, I..I'm sorry.' He looks at her with such sad eyes.

'Oh Charles.' Putting a soft hand to his face, 'My darling man, it's OK, I'm not going anywhere.' She moved a finger over his lips. 'We've got time.'

She could feel he believed her, relaxing against her, letting out his breath.

'Charles?' 'Actually, it's not OK.'


	17. Sleeping

A sharp intake of breath.

'No, no, I mean it was more then OK, much more.' Her voice sounded so sensual, as if she wanted to seduce him all over again.

He moved his hand to her chest, whilst moving his face to her neck, kissing it, trailing towards her ear. Then kissing it, licking the shell.

She got lost in his touch, his warmth, his mouth.

Elsie remembers that at some point in the night Charles had woken her by moving the bedsheets. Sleepily she had helped him to cover themselves with it. The room dark but for small strips of moonlight.

She had woken fully now and felt Charles's erection pressing into her backside. But she could tell from her husbands breathing that he was still asleep, or was he?

Either way, she thought, it was the best way she had ever woken up. It felt too tempting not to move against, rubbing her bottom slowly, her hand moving to land on his, draped over her hip.

Elsie wanted her husband to wake up, surely he was in the same mood.

Tugging at his hand, pushing her rear end into his crotch, she tried to wake him.

He kissed her neck. 'Hmmm.' He moaned in her ear.

She put his hand between her legs, he grasped her inner thigh and she pressed her legs together, pulsing at his hand. Rocking her bottom against him again she could feel his member twitch, getting harder.

Elsie moaned. 'Oh that feels good, so good.' She kept on pushing herself into her husband. Charles was moving his hands in rhythm with her, kneading her flesh, her bare skin surrounding his hand, getting warmer and wetter.

They were still naked, how wonderful it felt to lie here with Mr. Carson, how great it was he had finally given himself to her. To let her have everything, such intimacy. There were times she reckoned he'd never let himself go.

Now that they had done the deed, she was absolutely sure he'd want to give himself to her. That he was the man she thought he was.

But still, could he be able to talk to her, talk to her about everything. Be emotional or sentimental as he would call it.

Charles might think she'd want him to be the gentleman he always was, the butler of Downton Abbey. The man she's gotten to know so well.


	18. Waking

But it was the man inside, singing for me, I fell in love with, she thought. A gentleman he might be but this new side to him was more than she could have hoped for. And it was that side of him she wanted to explore.

Her husband started to feel her properly, her soft curls, spreading her moistness around with a soft finger.

'Charles?' She gulped.

He immediately moved his hand away, clearing his throat.

Elsie took his hand in hers and moved it down again, placing his open palmed hand on herself, holding it in place.

'I like your hand there.' She explained softly.

She could feel him breathing hard, her accent was intoxicating, every 'r' a treasure.

'When I say things like that do you find me vulgar or enticing?' Elsie asked, her voice indicating she hoped for the latter.

'I find it very enticing.' He answered.

'I'm glad.' 'We should be able to talk freely to one and other.' 'There is no need to hold back now.'

'I will try my hardest.' 'But you were always going to be the one who was better at….'

His voiced trailed of.

'I would touch myself.' She stated proving him right.

She knew this of herself, between the two of them she would be the one who'd have to take the lead. But she was used to it after al these years. She was proud of it in fact.

The poor man was breathing rather oddly.

'Vulgar or enticing?' She simply asked.

'Enticing.' He grumbled. Secretly glad they were not face to face.

'Would you touch yourself Charles?' She asked, emphasising the your in yourself.

'Yes.'

'Hmmm.' She hummed happily. 'And would you think of me?'

'Yes.'

She laughed. 'Care to tell me more?'

'Um…' He cleared his throat again.

'I want to know.' Elsie said pleading him.

'Well, would you think of me?' He asked her in a manner that suggested he wanted tit for tat.

'Yes darling, I did.' She replied sweetly.

How odd it was, here she was, the woman of his dreams, naked in his arms, her bare bottom against him, still sporting a semi. His hand on her most private part and all he wanted was to hear her tell him how she would touch herself.

To hear her say it, for her to describe it to him, how she would do it and what she would think of. He wanted to know her most inner desires.

'Come on, out with it.' His wife teased him, bumping him with her bottom.

He could not help but laugh. He would never figure her out completely.

'OK, I would think of you, yes, I would.' Er.. I would imagine we were alone, and…' He faltered.

'I would like to tell you I was a Don Juan in my, er, fantasies.' He spoke the last word with slight embarrassment to his voice.

'But…'

'But, I wasn't.' 'You, my dear, would always be the one to make the first move.' 'I do not know why.'

'Don't you?' Elsie asked needing no answer.

'Yes, well, it would be late, no-one around, I'd be in your room.'

'Oh.' She pressed down on his hand between her legs.

'Downstairs.' He corrected her.

'Ah.' She grinned.

'We would be sharing our late night sherry as usual, but when saying good night we'd get really close to one and other for some reason, and I would look at you and hope you would finally see.'

'See what?' She wanted to hear him say it.

'See what I wanted from you, to see that I was in love with you.'

'You were in love with me, were you Mr. Carson?'

'Ha ha.' He said. She chose her moments to call him Mr. Carson rather well.


	19. Again

'And then?' She continued, regretting her cheek, desperately wanting him to continue.

'And then you would step closer and then, then you would kiss me.' He finished rather lamely.

'That was it?' Elsie asked gently.

'For the most time yes.' 'That was all that was needed.' He stated.

'Oh, and my hands would always be on your bottom.' He added matter of factly.

'My bottom, interesting.' 'You like my bottom do you?' She asked wiggling it at him. She wanted to hear more.

He could hear the excitement in her voice and could feel it against him. It spurred him on to say, 'I do, oh I really do.' 'Watching you walk up stairs, catching you bending over.' He said.

'Bottom poking out, I wanted to walk up to you in those moments and press myself into, into you arse.' He said, blurting the last bit out, before he'd loose his nerve.

Elsie let out a sound of disbelief and joy, turning around abruptly, moving his hand away with her movements.

She gawked at him. His expression of innocent wonder making her laugh.

'Say that again.' She rejoiced.

Both lying on their sides now, she pressed her forefinger into his chest, 'Come on.'

'I, I,' He stumbled. He laughed, he couldn't quite believe this was happening.

'Tell me one of yours.' He asked. 'Please.'

He enclosed her forefinger with his hand, bringing it up to his lips, kissing the top, looking at her he said, 'Or don't you…'

'I do.' Elsie proclaimed jutting her shoulder up to her chin. 'I do.'

'Tell me.' His voice was a low grumble.

'Al right, I will.' Elsie took a deep breath.

'We are in the wine cellar, you bend me over the table. You push my legs apart, run your hands up my legs, pulling my knickers down you thrust up into me, fucking me hard and fast from behind. You turn me around and I put you back inside me telling you to kiss me, you do, and you rip open my dress, you press your face into my tits, kissing and licking them. You fuck me again, slower, edged on the table, your hands grasping at my arse.'

She said all this very fast. Blushing but looking him in the eye defiantly.

'Right.' Charles said. 'Right.' Rock hard once more, he moved over her, and feeling his hot Scottish wife was ready for him, thrust into her depths.

She let out the most sensual, erotic sound. 'Oh yes Charles, yes.' 'Take me, fuck me.'

He did. Letting himself go in the moment, he pumped her without thinking. Letting his most primal needs take over. All he needed to know was she wanted him and he wanted her.

Her movements were frantic, clawing at him wildly. A stream of moans, yeses and oh gods escaping her. He grasped one of her legs and held it high up to his body, keeping a rapid pace.

Charles was close to his release, so was Elsie. She rocked her hips up to him meeting his thrusts, clutching his bottom, or as far as she could reach, nails digging into him. He pounded her a last few times, hard and deep, they came together making all sorts of sounds.

Such pleasure surging through them, bodies entwined, hot, sweaty and shaking.

How wet she felt around him, how she would let him linger there.

How her new husband had done exactly what she wanted. What she needed.

Completely spent they laid down side by side. Charles took up her hand, and they lay there for a long time, hand in hand.

It was how it all began. The scent of the sea suddenly in her nose. She certainly felt steady right now.

They drifted of to sleep again. Time was theirs.

He awoke, and instantly felt her hand still holding his. They had slept like that. His heart swelled at the thought. After all they had done, and said…

Charles was feeling hot remembering exactly what his sleeping beauty had said, 'Fuck me.'

He felt slight embarrassment those words had aroused him so. But this, holding hands, even in sleep, this was how he wanted to think of them. It felt so very intimate to him, oddly more than anything else had. She had not let go of his hand. He felt at peace, completely relaxed.

His stomach grumbled.

'I'm hungry too.' Elsie said, answering his stomach.

Charles started, 'You are awake.'

'Only just.' She squeezed his hand. 'Breakfast.' 'If we can still call it that.'


	20. Talking

She turned to look at him, 'I can't remember when I last had no idea of the time.'

'Nor I.' Charles replied happily.

'It makes it all feel like a dream.' She sighed.

He pinched her arm.

'Ouch!'

"You are awake, my dear.' He grinned.

'You'll pay for that.' She slapped him on the chest but she was smiling.

'You are basically saying that I am your dream man.'

She scrutinises her husband, contemplating on how to answer.

He mirrored her, squinting his eyes at her, pretending to think hard.

But Charles needed no more thinking, he would happily let her get the best of him from now on. She was after all the best of him.

'I'll shall make my dream woman breakfast in bed.'

He got up and made to put on his dressing gown.

The sight of his bare bottom in the harsh daylight made Elsie giggle. It was rather white compared to the rest of him.

He turned around at the sound, 'What?' 'You are a married woman now, you have the right to breakfast in bed.'

'I suppose so.' She responded, sparing her husband the truth of her amusement.

The rest of the day past in a haze, lounging about, not keeping track of the time, he felt no need as long as his fiery bride was beside him, And she was. Never had they been together for so long, with nothing to do and no-one around them.

As they sat across from each other in front of the fire, Charles felt he understood what Elsie had meant that morning. Their time together did seem like a dream. A dream he thought had been too good to come true.

Elsie was reading a book. Charles tried hard not to stare at her, but his book clearly wasn't as captivating as hers.

She looked so pretty in the firelight. She looked so soft and feminine. He tried to concern her body underneath her clothes, a blouse and skirt. He wasn't used to seeing her out of uniform yet. How marvellous it was, she looked like his wife, not his colleague.


	21. Pounding

Once they had left their bed in the early afternoon, they hadn't kissed, or touched or anything. But not awkwardly so. They both had had their fill for a while. It was a lot to take in. She had been on his mind all day though, but he was glad for a chance to regroup.

They weren't as young as they were. Besides their love consisted of so much more.

He was staring at her, at her hands, so small and delicate. The image of those hands on his member flashed through his mind, not for the first time that day. He watched as she turned a page, laying her hand down flat onto the page she wasn't reading.

'Oh, she is so pretty.'

Her husband was watching her. Even with the heat from the fire she felt his eyes burn on her. Stealing glances up at him, he appeared to be studying her from top to toe.

She let him, feeling she still needed assurance from him he found her attractive. She knew he did of course, after all that happened in the few hours they'd been married, but all those years wondering. It couldn't quite let her go. Not yet.

But how he was even admiring her hands with such devotion in his gaze, made her feel he needed to be rewarded.

What a softie he actually was. And love for him glowed inside her.

Elsie started to move the hand from her page onto her leg. Deliberately moving it up her thigh. Then she did something she never did, she crossed her legs. Slowly moving one over the other, leaving her hand to land on top of her knee.

She lifted her book slightly, only pretending to read now, and shifted into a more comfortable position. Seated practically sideways on the chair now, Elsie started to run her hand down her leg again.

Lifting her hip to let her hand go underneath slightly, she squeezed her own bottom.

A small 'Oh.'

She caught her husbands eye.

'You are teasing me, Mrs Hughes.' Charles said in mock anger.

'I thought I was pleasing you.' Elsie replied in her most innocent voice.

She laid her book down on the table next to her, besides the lamp that was giving her light to read.

Looking into the fire she said, 'It's dying down, are you ready for bed or…' She caught his eye again.

'Bed.' 'Definitely.'


	22. Dreaming

She smiled at him, then looked around the room as if to ascertain what needed to be done before they could go up.

'No, I'll do all this, you go to bed, I, er, I mean..' He stuttered to a halt.

'I will go up.' She stated getting to her feet. Standing before him she placed her hands at her waist and winked at him.

His jaw dropped. Cheeks visibly reddening.

Beaming at him she revelled in the effect her small action had caused.

Upstairs Elsie undressed and washed herself with some haste. Longing for him to touch her she wrapped her arms around herself. Standing still to think for a moment how she would redress herself. She would like to wrap herself up as a present for Charles but all those undergarments, how ever lovely and enticing they were, would just take time away from them being skin to skin.

So instead she just put on her black silky nightgown. He might even find it alluring to find she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She did. Swaying on the spot she felt, for the first time ever, silk against her bare skin. The way it moved over her nipples was quite nice. Not to mention how it felt on her backside.

A tingling spread through her body.

Getting into bed Elsie suddenly had the idea to lie on top of the bedding instead. Positioning her body in sexual sort of way. Or at least that's what she hoped.

Waiting for her man, she nervously played with the end of her long braid, repositioning her legs every few seconds.

She was taking so many liberties. Again she felt she was sucked into one of her fantasies.

And suddenly he was there, kissing her foot. His warm hands at her ankle, seeing she was awake he started kissing up her leg.

Elsie moved for him, expecting him to lead his trail of kisses up to her mouth, but no, he stopped.

She looked at him, he was still fully dressed. He stood at the end of their bed and started to undress. Slowly, finding her eyes he seemed to be asking her if she wanted him to go on in this fashion.

She winked at him, folding her hands under her head, propping it up.

He chortled and started to give her a real show. Large hands with gentle fingers undoing his shirt buttons. He tore it of and tried to throw it at the floor but it simply floated down.

She smiled at him. Now his hands were at his trousers, undoing them while holding her gaze. Sliding them down slowly, taking his underpants with it, his erection sprung loose.


	23. Making love

The lust in his wife's eyes made him give up his striptease and hurried the remnants of clothes of and joined her on the bed.

Kissing her intently, rubbing his body at hers. But he didn't want to give up his initial plan, so he broke their kisses and moved down the bed to kiss her foot again.

Once more he started to trail his kisses up her leg, massaging the flesh there, her beautiful strong legs. Alternating between the two with such haste, it was like he couldn't decide which leg he preferred.

Charles was getting so high up her legs, pushing her nightgown up. Nudging her legs further apart so he could go in-between them and kiss her inner thigh.

She let him, swallowing hard to overcome the discomfort of having his head so close to her center.

He started licking her skin, further and further up. He moved to lift her up, she bucked up her hips and he pushed the material up revealing her bare center to him. He kissed her just above her curls, then down the side and up the other way. Encircling her with kisses.

When he pressed his face into her, she could feel his nose against her inner most folds. Charles tilted his face upwards and opened his mouth to her.

'What, what are you doing?!' 'Oh Charles!' She couldn't contain herself, moaning and panting she squirmed under his touch. Elsie felt both shocked and completely aroused.

'Charles, what…I..' She couldn't finish, Charles had let his breath out against her, blowing at her wetness softly.

Her husband was totally entranced, she smelled so sweet, he wanted to taste her, he wanted more, but Elsie was pushing a hand down on his head.

He reluctantly lifted his head and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

'What is it, my dear?'

'What are you doing? She asked again.

'I'm making love to you.' He said.

'Oh.' 'Er… OK.'

He tilted his head at her, realisation hitting him.

'Don't you… I mean haven't you ever…' He looked at her kindly, feeling this wasn't enough he added, 'It doesn't matter, I'll stop if you don't…'

But she broke him of, 'No, I hadn't, I haven't but,' She paused, taking in the expression on his face, 'If you call it love making, I suppose it's al right.'


	24. Down there

He smiled and then quickly dipped his head back down between her legs.

His hands were opening her up to him, he kissed her right in the middle, her curls tickling his face, one finger gently making circles where her pleasure was most intense. Charles slid his tongue into her and she jerked.

She could feel him smile against her. He moved his hand to lie on her stomach, she took it up and placed it on her breast.

He lifted his head to take a deep breath and focussed on the hand on her bosom, starting to massage it, running circles around her nipple with his pinky finger. Lowering his face once more he licked at her, moving up to her most sensitive bit, sucking it into his mouth softly.

Elsie cried out, tensing her muscles, moving her hips this way and that.

Charles changed tactics, his tongue sweeping over her instead, kissing and sucking everywhere.

It felt like he was eating her, she hoped she tasted sweet to him. 'Oh dear, would I have to do the same to him?' But as soon as the thought hit her she felt excitement. Surprised she felt she wanted to. She wondered if it would feel the same for him, she certainly hoped so.

Suddenly the image of herself with her head between his legs made her come hard.

She felt him leave her, still massaging her breast with one hand, the other grasping her inner thigh, she was so wet down there. Her talented husband was panting, heat still radiating from him, still so close to her.

She felt so very hot, hot and wet. She let the waves of pleasure continue to wash over her. Trying to commit the feeling of his tongue on her there to memory.

She wanted to see his face, to figure out what he was thinking. She tried to sit up but failed. Charles had his hands on her stomach now, she felt him lie down his head over her still throbbing center.

Elsie moved her hand over his head, and stroked his ear.

'I want to know…' She paused, 'I wonder could you tell me how it feels for you to be…'

She nodded her head down to indicate the rest of her sentence. He couldn't see this but understood her all the same.

'It is wonderful for me.' He stated.

'But, why?' Elsie asked, such sincere wonder in her voice, he realised she didn't know.

She didn't know how delicious she was. Or how that had been what he wanted to do to her most.


	25. 25 whoop whoop

'Why?' He asked her in return, thinking about his reply, 'Why? 'Because I love you, because it makes me feel you love me.' 'More than anything else has.'

Her fingers stopped making circles on his skin. Hips shifting underneath him.

Here I go bumbling my words again.

'You're mine now,' He explained, 'Other men might look at you, receive a smile, shake your hand, but only I can kiss you,' He lifted his head to turn it, 'Here.' He placed a kiss in her curls.

'OK, but, but do you like it?' Her tone implying she wouldn't believe him whatever his answer was.

'So very much. I want to bury my face into you al the time.' He laughed. And kept laughing.

The sound vibrating through her.

'What?' She asked kindly, so happy he was answering so honestly, how care free he suddenly seemed to be.

'I was remembering how on occasion at breakfast or dinner or whenever really,' He chortled, 'I wanted to get up, shift your chair to me, pull you to the edge of your seat, push up your skirts and do just that.'

'You did not!'

'You should have seen how you looked at me sometimes.' He said, implying it was all her fault.

'I couldn't get up from the table on more than one occasion because of you and your naughty glances.' 'Those sweet smiles eyes twinkeling, the enticing way you'd bite down on your lower lip.'

'Oh Charles.' She moved both her hands to his head lifting it up.

He moved up to lie against her side.

She felt his manhood pressed to her, and felt the need to touch him there so urgently after all he'd revealed. Baring himself more to her than clothes could ever conceal.

She pulled her arm from in-between them, wanting to put it on him, make him hard for her. But halfway through her action she halted. She put her hand on her breast instead, lifting it up into her hand, squeezing the soft flesh, playing with herself.

He propped himself up on his elbow to watch her immediately.

She looked at him, a wicked smile, if she was so irresistible to him she would seduce him. Again and again.


	26. Teasing

His eyes were wide, She put the other hand to her other breast and pushed them together. Moving her hands in small circles, nails digging gently into her own flesh.

His wife made him look up at her with a small twitch of her body.

He caught her eyes, swallowed hard and licking his lips a hungry look on his face.

'You like that, do you?' She raised an eyebrow at him.

Elsie moved one hand and laid it over his member and started rubbing slowly up and down, pinching her palm over it. All the while continuing fondling her own breast.

She felt such power over him, had he felt that way when he made her go to pieces just then. She was glad that now she had the power in her hand, quite literally.

Oh but there was so much more she could do to her husband. She could tease him in so many ways. Her fantasies about him had so many ways of beginning. She wanted to play out every single one of them.

Considering how their marriage has gone so far, she felt sure her new husband would want her to. She couldn't shock him, only please him.

Charles had just revealed a most shocking indecent fantasy of his own.

'The servants hall, oh how naughty of him!'

Once again she felt he needed a reward. She got up and sat down on her knees besides him, level with his manhood. He threw her a questioning look. She smiled at him, she was going to do it.

Elsie made her husband lie on his back and moved over him. It was quite daunting, she didn't know quite how to begin. She simply placed her hands arounds his erection. How big he was, how her hands fitted perfectly on him.

She leaned down and kissed the very top lightly.

He twitched in her hands.

'Elsie, Els…I… you..' He tried to speak.

By now his wife had removed one hand and licked the smooth skin where it had lain. Marvelling at how hard it felt but also how soft it felt, all at the same time.

Oh he felt so good, tasted like nothing she could think of, compare it with. He tasted like him. She licked and kissed up and down his shaft. Noticing that when she swipes her tongue across the top he would, and it would, twitch.

Charles was panting hard, his face screwed up. Hands grasping down on the bedsheets.

Elsie halted, Charles was catching his breath.


	27. Explaining

'Thank…thank you.' He panted, turning to his side, away from her.

He felt her get up from the bed.

Turning he could see that she was sad, he couldn't quite see her face, but he knew her so well. Her body was telling him there was something wrong.

'What is the matter, my dear?'

Silence.

'What is it?' He asked again, holding his hand out to her.

'Why did you thank me?' She retorted avoiding answering him.

'Well,' he muses taking a deep breath, letting his hand drop, 'Well, because you stopped.'

She took a few paces away from him, looking around the room for something to cover herself with.

Charles jumped of the bed, the best he could considering his present state, and stood flush against her back, folding his arms around her.

His beautiful wife was silent but did not feel hostile in her body language.

Charles felt he needed to explain more. Never did he want to have a misunderstanding come between them again.

'Never in my wildest dreams,' He whispered, 'Would I have thought you would ever do that to me.' 'I would have never asked you to.'

'You don't want me to?'

'Of course I do!' He let out a booming laugh, so relieved he'd cottoned on.

'Of course I do, you can and may do anything you want to me!' 'Alas, that is it, dear, you do so much to me, I couldn't handle it Els.'

He spoke with such sincerity and sounded so relieved. She turned in his arms. He had called her 'Els' how sweet.

She looked up at him with watery eyes. He swooped down and kissed her fiercely. She responded with vigour, feeling beyond foolish. Why had she become so emotional all of a sudden?

Wanting to gloss over her moment of doubt she pushed him back towards the bed.

They laid back down, snuggling into each others arms.

'Might we just go to sleep Elsie? Charles asked after a while.


	28. Loving

'Yes, we can.' She answered, her soft breath on his chest. 'If you want to.'

'I'd like to sleep holding my beautiful wife.' Squeezing her middle to emphasise the word beautiful.

They moved into a more comfortable sleeping position, still holding each other.

'Actually, no.' 'I would like to hold your hand instead, can we lie like we did before?'

His wife answered him by moving to lie on her back, holding her delicate hand out for him to hold.

Settling down, he grabbed her hand and laid it in between them, holding on tightly as if he feared he'd topple over somehow.

'I like this, I shall lie here and think of the sea, try to smell the salty air, hear the rolling of the waves.'

'Charles you wonderful man.' She sounded happy but Charles couldn't help but hear her slight sniffling.

'What is it Els?' He asked her, caressing her hand with his thumb.

'I thought of our day at the beach when we last held hands like this, to know that you are thinking the same now, it, it means a great deal to me.' She croaked.

'It was that day I found I could not deceive myself any longer.'

'Oh my dear man, I love you.'

'I love you too.' He lifted up their hands and gave hers a goodnight kiss. 'And it was that day I admitted it to myself.'

They drifted of to sleep. Dreaming of blue oceans and skies.

The sunlight hit Elsie's face and she wakes up to Charles opening the curtains.

He stand easily in just his pants, rubbing his hands together, gazing out of the window. A smile on his handsome features.

Elsie sits up against the headboard drawing the sheets up to her neck, moving her pillow behind her back.

Charles turns on her movements, 'Good morning darling.' He says, 'It's a lovely day.'

'Good morning, maybe we could spend some time in our garden before it gets too hot out there.'

'I'd like that.' He walked back to the bed and sat down next to her, Elsie moving the sheets so he could slip under them, then tucking him in neatly.


	29. Serving

'I gather you agree with married life so far?' He jests, taking her hand in his.

She grins. Oh how pretty she looks, the soft light of the early day making her skin glow. He can't help but stare at her smiling at him so sweetly. His beautiful wife is smiling rather a lot of late he thinks to himself.

He is smiling at her. Calm loving eyes looking into hers. How handsome he is, his hair all ruffled, sleep still in his eyes, that half smile he seems to reserve for her on his lips. My husband has been smiling like that a lot lately she thinks to herself.

'Um…' She breaks the smiling silence. 'What would you like for breakfast?' 'It's my turn today.'

He chuckles. 'Surprise me.' 'You are good at that.' He raises one of those impressive eyebrows at her, implying all sorts.

'Al right Mr. Carson.' 'You stay right there and Mrs. Hughes will be right back with your breakfast, Sir.'

She disappears into the bathroom for a while before going downstairs dressed in her old robe, giving him a swift smile.

He'd have to buy her a new robe, this one doesn't really do her justice or match the new things she wears underneath it now. Maybe I could also buy her some more of those…those…. His mind flashed with images of his Elsie, Mrs. Hughes scantily dressed in little bits of lace and silk.

He moved his hand over his growing member. Just teasing himself, imagining himself sitting in his pantry, a moody Mrs. Hughes bursting through the door shutting it behind her.

Marching towards him, long dark dress swishing, keys jangling. She sits down on the edge of the chair facing him. She slowly start to bend forward, then lifting up the hem of her skirts. Very sensually she moves the fabric upwards, up over her knees then down her thighs. Gliding her hand gently over her legs she moves to put one over the other, slowly yet purposefully crossing her legs.

He knows what that would look like now, yet imagining this happening at Downton Abbey makes it all the more alluring.

Now Mrs. Hughes is undoing the garter fastenings of the leg on top, releasing the stocking. Uncrossing her legs to be able to roll it down her leg. She begins to do the same with her other stocking rolling it down, acting as if he is not there, not watching her eagerly. He looks down her skirt to find a glint of deep wine red…

He is getting too close. He stops his ministrations, retracting his hand from beneath the sheets. He could not let his blushing bride find him like this. What would she think.

Downstairs Elsie was filling up a tray for her husband. Before picking it up she loosens the front of her robe, letting the neck fall open somewhat.

She enters their bedroom with an air of being his servant girl.


	30. Staring

'Your breakfast, Sir.' She said, bending over him and placing the tray on his lap.

His eyes were glued to her cleavage, just as she had intended.

She remained bend over him, straightening the cutlery on his tray unnecessarily, pushing at her breasts with the inside of her upper arms, so Charles can have a good long look.

She righted herself, standing to attention next to the bed, hands neatly folded in front of her.

'Is everything in order, Sir?'

'Yes, thank you, Mrs Hughes.' He said looking down at his tray. Playing along but not quite sure how to follow her lead.

She turned around and started to tidy the room. Bending over to pick up bits of clothing from the floor. When bending over she would make sure to give him a good vantage point. Her movements carefully thought out.

She went to the wardrobe, opening it and standing inside the doors shielding her from Charles's view, though not entirely. She slid of her robe and hung it on the open door to the left of her. Charles was to her right, she could feel him watching her.

He likes to watch her she thought, maybe it was because of all the years he could only watch not act.

Although she is thrilled to know he would act, she is immensely glad that he still likes watching her too, it makes her feel loved and so desirable.

Like it did when she caught him staring at her at the Abbey, he would always look away pretenting he hadn't looked but she knew. She always knew, she let him think other wise though, careful not to bruise his manly ego.

There was something so powerful in knowing that she could make him come undone without a single touch.

She could make him hear a lot of noise. While she pulled on her shift, she had given him little peeks of her naked form and was wondering if she wasn't teasing him too much.

She stepped out from behind the door, clutching her stockings in one hand, knickers in the other.

Charles had moved the tray with his now half eaten breakfast of his lap and onto the floor beside the bed. He caught his wife eyes and followed them eyes down his arm to where it disappeared under the sheet.

He grinned apologetically when she looks back up at him. Blushing like a little schoolboy caught in his wrong doings.

She could not help but smile at him, giving him a sort of 'you poor thing' look.


	31. Joking

He couldn't believe his luck. She was not angry. He still felt he should have been able to control himself.

He respected her and if his wife couldn't undress in the same room as him without him reacting the way he did, he was to blame. I'm in the wrong here, I should know better. Treat her better.

But no, she was smiling at him, giving him an sympathetic look.

'I'm sorry Charles, I'm afraid this was my doing, I was teasing you too much.' Elsie said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Charles felt like moving away from her, instinct kicking in. How could she possibly think it was her fault?

'No, no…I.. I shouldn't have let myself get, get carried away like that.' He says earnestly.

'But there is nothing wrong with what you did, as far as I could see you were just touching yourself.' 'I do that sometimes, there's no shame in it.'

Blushing fiercely he admitted, 'Yes, but I wanted to, started to, you know, pleasure myself.'

He looked down and saw the tent he was still making and quickly looked up in shame, his eyes everywhere but on her.

'But Charles why were you doing that?' She asked with an air of trying to make him understand by questioning him.

'Because, well because you were, you, you know, your bosom was and you called me Sir and…and'

She broke him of. 'I aroused you.' And me not being in bed with you made you take matters into your own hands.' 'Or hand.' She grinned at him.

'Elsie!' He exclaimed exasperatedly.

She was joking with him, but he still felt ashamed. But maybe, maybe that wasn't her fault.

'OK, but I still think I shouldn't have.' He said solemnly.

'What if I told you I wanted you to?' She put a hand on his thigh. Looking him in the eye she started rubbing it up and down, raising his tent.

'What?!' He puffed. 'I don't, I…what?' 'But doesn't that make, make you, er, feel unwanted, cheated?' He could barely string the sentence together.

'Is that what you think?' She pondered him for a moment, trying to find a way to make her husband understand.

'What if you had caught me doing the same, and you knew I was doing it because of you, thinking of you and only you.' 'Would you be angry with me?' 'Would you tell me to stop?'


	32. Planting

Something in his mind clicked. Elsie could see it happen.

'No, I would watch you.' 'It would be…' Charles stopped.

Taking a deep breath he continued, 'I've had that fantasy while I, you know.' He nodded to the white tent between his legs. 'Before we were, before.' He bowed his head.

'Exactly.' She patted his leg bracingly and said, 'So you do what you do, and I'll just keep getting dressed, shall I?'

When Charles finally made his way downstairs he met an empty cottage. She had gone into the garden he thought. Putting the kettle on he walked outside to find her.

There she was, sitting in the grass on her bare knees, she had bunched up her skirt, tending to the flowers that made a border along the egde of their property.

Walking closer to her he could see she was tending to little red flowers. Deep red flowers, his mind shot back to his fantasy earlier and the glint of red he had seen.

'Hello.' He said, kicking himself for the fact he could't think of an endearing word to follow his greeting with.

'What do you think?' She said looking up at him, giving him a smile in way of returning his greeting.

'Very nice.' 'Er, Elsie.' He started carefully, 'What should I call you?'

What do you mean? Call me Elsie, like you have.' She gazed at him in amused wonderment.

'No, I mean you call me darling sometimes, what should I call you?' 'Sweetie comes to mind but that doesn't really suit you.'

She let out a laugh, She should be offended but she wasn't, he knew her so well, every aspect of her and he loved her anyway, full heartedly.

'No, it doesn't, does it.' 'Well, I think you've called me dear, we could always start with that.'

She pondered for a moment whether she should tell him how she loved it when he had called her Els but decided against it. It would spoil it somehow, she wanted that to come out naturally, in the moment.

'Ok, we don't have to de… Oh dear I've left the kettle on.' He rushed back into the house.

She laughed, Charles using the word dear like that after just having agreed it'll be his term of endearment for her. His way with words were improving she thought slyly.

When he walked back through the living room, carrying a tray with tea and biscuits for them both, he noticed Elsie's stockings draped over the back of her armchair.


	33. Cooling

He paused, he put the tray down on the little table next to his chair. Deciding to take his shoes and socks of too he sat in his chair and began to undo his laces. There was no-one around to see them, it was their garden. Their secluded little piece of heaven. He could afford to live a little. His lips curled as he heard his wife's voice in his head with that last thought.

Sitting next to each other an the old wooden bench in front of their cottage, they discussed what if anything needed to be done to their garden.

They had moved into an almost fully decorated cottage with a perfectly maintained garden. They both felt however, talking it over while sipping their tea, that they would like to make it more their own. Add certain touches here and there.

'Wait here a moment, Charles.' Elsie said while getting up, placing her cup down where she had been sitting. She walked into their house and some time later came out walking slowly carrying a rather large tub filled with water. Charles jumped up and took it from her, he placed it in front of the bench where Elsie had been sitting.

Elsie smiled at him, for helping her but also for his kindness. But she had a different plan. 'Oh, it's so warm.' She said while unbuttoning the top few button of her white blouse. She bent down and picked up one end of the tub and tugged it towards Charles. 'I think we will both fit in, if we try'. She explained sitting down on the bench again almost on his lap she was so close to him.

'Lovely.' Charles said as he began rolling up his pant legs. As he put his feet in first he said, 'Here, you rest your pretty little feet on mine.'

Elsie raised her skirt a little and leaned backwards lifting up her legs and gently placed her feet on top of his. Still holding her skirt she tugged it further up and over her knees, folding the excess material under her thighs haphazardly.

'Ah.' She sighed, 'Now this is heaven.'

Charles handed her back her tea saying, 'There is something wonderful about drinking warm tea whilst having ones feet in cold water.'

She snorted. 'Done this a lot have you?'

'Not with you.' 'Which does rather make it heavenly.' He took a smug sip of his tea.

How something so simple like cooling of on a hot day can become something so amazing when doing it with the right person.

Leaning back Charles put his arm around Elsie and closed his eyes. Settling into a more comfortable position he let out a hum of pure enjoyment.

Elsie laid her head on Charles's shoulder and thought she would fall asleep in an instance if she let herself. However she wanted to stay awake, trying to commit this wonderful moment to memory. This beautiful day, this beautiful place, her beautiful man, just sitting outside their home on a lovely English summers day.


	34. Splashing

Like an old married couple.

To an outsider they certainly looked like an old married couple long before they had gotten wed. There had been looks, comments, jokes. They had secretly made her very happy.

Al though old, she thought, if anyone knew what they had been up to since they had gotten married, they might think differently. This too, secretly, made her very happy.

'I would hold your hand but it is too hot.' Charles suddenly said as if she had asked him why he wasn't.' 'Having my feet in water makes me feel I should be holding your hand.'

'Like that day on the beach.' She posed lying her hand down over his knee.

'Like that day at the beach.' He parroted. 'We should go back there sometime, or to a different beach, have a real honeymoon.'

'I would like that.' 'But Charles,' She moved her hand to his chest, turning into him, 'This is our real honeymoon, all I need is you.'

Charles kissed her with such passion he hoped it would convey how unbelievably happy he was.

Oh, he is such a good kisser she thought but she had to pull away, the heat, his lips, the arousal that never really seemed to leave her, the sweet sweet words her husband had said, his voice, his tongue and hands, it was too much.

'Oh, Charles, I…I..' She stammered.

He looked smug again. She would make him regret it. She quickly removed her feet from the water, bending down she cupped her hands together and scooped a large splash of water up and threw it over him. Catching him by surprise she made a quick escape trying and failing to hide her laughter.

Charles spluttered and wailed his arms around. He kicked the tub over and the water spilled into the soft grass at his feet.

He found Elsie inside still chortling.

'I didn't get you too badly, did I?' She asked turning to her husband.

His shirt was rather wet on his stomach, however, she was pleased to see, the water had mainly landed on his lap.

Smirking with a hand held up to her lips she began forwards. He squinted his eyes at her, trying to look angry, but his wife's blouse he noticed when she came nearer had little patches of soaked material too.

He walked passed her and filled a glass tumbler with water from the tap. He turned to Elsie again and she looked at him with suspicious eyes.


	35. Discussing

With a look of complete innocence on his rugged features he lifted the glass to his lips and gulped the water down.

Splash.

With a quick movement of the wrist he threw the last big swallow right at her chest, soaking her blouse.

For a moment he thought he had gone too far but she looked down at her wet chest with a smile slowly forming on her face. Slowly she started moving towards him, fingers at the top most button on her blouse.

'I'll have to take this of now.' She mused, giving him a half smile for a change.

'I think you'd better had.' He replied beginning to undo his dampened trousers himself too.

Standing in between the living room and kitchen Charles had only one thought, 'Where?'

He dropped his trousers but left them pooling around his bare ankles mesmerised by his wife revealing more and more of her lovely form to him. She was wearing her corset and he was gazing at how her breasts were bulging out of it, glistening with the heat of the day.

Wait she was wearing her corset, how uncomfortable she must be, especially in this heat.

And she had been working in their garden as well.

'We should get you some more of those new undergarments.'

Completely bewildered she stopped her movements. 'Excuse me?'

'I, er, sorry I was just thinking of how uncomfortable you must be in your corset.' 'That you might be more comfortable in, in those other things.'

'Did you?' She asked, her tone somewhat suspicious.

'I did actually.' He stated tipping up his chin.

She pursed her lips at him, tilting her head to the side.

"I mean I enjoy this.' he stroked her boobs with the back of his fingers, moving from left to right, again and again before hooking a finger into her corset and tugging at it, shaking her. It made her breasts jiggle quite a bit.

He let out a low moan and rearranged his stance, feeling his cock getting harder and harder.

'But the other items are more, er, I like those very much too. It's your choice dear.' He said and she could tell he meant it.

How was he such a sweet caring man, concerned about her being comfortable yet at the same time he was a complete devil, a tease, a handsome low voiced sexy man arousing her so.


	36. Arousing

'Well, I suppose I would like to be more comfortable.' 'And I like wearing a brassiere and knickers, they make me feel.…'

She stepped forward and pressed herself against Charles firmly, 'They make me….'

She grasped his bottom. Squeezing it then slipping her hands into his underpants, dragging her nails on his bare skin.

Standing on tiptoe, she leaned into his ear. 'They make me feel sexual.' She purred, breathing in and out in a most sexual erotic way.

He groaned audibly. No time for rational thought he half carried her to the kitchen table. He set her down and turned her around, pushing her down over the table. His hands groping her bottom before stepping to her, pressing his erection into her rear.

Only when she actively started pushing her body back into him was he sure she wanted this. It resembled her fantasy of them together in the wine cellar after all. Still he didn't want to be too rough with her.

She lay on the table struggling to breath as Charles put his hands everywhere, kissing her back through the thin material of her blouse. He undid her skirt and pulled it down, he picked it up and flung it on the table, she instantly grabbed it and held it to her, pushing it under her body.

He pushed her blouse of her back so he could at least undo her corset even though he couldn't remove it completely. He saw and felt her take a couple of deep breaths steadying herself, hands flat on the wooden surface, fingers splayed.

He moved his hands under her shift and pulled her knickers down, taking them of her ankles he held them to his face and took a deep breath in.

'Hmmm, delicious.' He moaned.

'Oh Charles, take me Charles, take me!' She groaned.

Placing his big hands between her legs above her knees, he started moving them up pinching her flesh, reaching her wetness he ran his fingers all over her. Finally putting a finger inside, quickly followed by another and another. Sliding in and out of her in a rapid pace. Then he began rubbing her spot with just his forefinger.

She was literally squirming before him, rolling her hips, franticly moving her head from side to side, panting hard. He would never ever forget the sounds she was making.

He couldn't wait any longer, his cock painfully hard and her wetness all over his hand.

Nudging her legs further apart, she complied and he took himself into his hand pushing her down with his other hand low on her back.

She tilted her hips and he plunged into her. His now free hand pushed up her shift so he could see her bare arse as he pounded into her.


	37. Bending

'Oh Elsie, oh my, oh god, yes yes yes!'

'Yes Charles, yes yes yes, oh yes!'

The sound of their naked bodies slamming into each other made him groan in pleasure, gasping her hips with both hands he sped up and felt her tighten around him, pulsating, her hips tilting in his hands.

'Yes like that, like th… oh oh oh, god Charles yes, yes!'

Feeling his release nearing he slowed down, he wanted to explore her arse more, he finally had her bend over and he wanted to enjoy every second of it.

The way his wife was moving around on the table he could tell she was enjoying herself. He came to a still reaching his hand around to her front he found her special spot and circled it, flicking it oh so gently then circling it again. In the midst of her moans and pleads he slapped her bottom.

'Oh Mr Carson!' She cried out his name.

Her cry made him come so hard and she followed him close after, her orgasm vibrating on his hot member. They were both panting hard, trembling with the after glow. He was so hot, sweat dripping from his brow onto her back, weak in the knee. He slid out of her, pulled up his underpants and collapsed in a kitchen chair.

Elsie scooted of the table and sat down too, facing her handsome sweaty husband. Hands at her blouse trying to take if of, struggling in the damp heat, the soft material clinging to her skin.

She puts the soaked blouse over the back of the chair next to her then grabs her skirt of the table to hang it over her blouse. She undid her corset from where Charles had left it, and took the retched thing of. She sat trying to control her breathing.

'Oh my Charles,' She exclaimed, wafting herself with her hands, chest heaving.

He caught her eye and they both grinned, slightly embarrassed looks on their faces.

It was the middle of the day, they were in their kitchen, the front door wide open.

They simply sat there, completely spend and satisfied. The heat was making it hard to move or care.

'We have to, we've got…' But she sighed, looking at husband she couldn't finish her thought, or properly form one for that matter.

Charles thought that maybe for the first time ever both of them felt the exact same way but more importantly he was sure they both knew they did.

An understanding past between them.


	38. Living

He was also sure that he knew what she had tried to say, they should do, well, something, eat probably but he found that he just could not be bothered.

Elsie couldn't be bothered either, she was content to just sit there, humming softly smiling from ear to ear. Twisting a lock of hair around her finger lazily, round and round and round. Hypnotising Charles in his hazy state.

After an afternoon spend more productively and more respectably, they had a big dinner. Both eating with verve they were having a great time. Talking happily about their cottage and garden, how comfortable they both felt living there together.

Elsie remarked how that their living room looked like a combination of her parlour and his pantry. Charles looked around and found she was absolutely right.

It made him feel at home, his pantry had been his favourite place at the Abbey, his own little sanctuary but her parlour was everything that was real, everything that was important to him. It was her.

Even when she was not even there he would feel calmer the moment he'd stepped over her threshold.

The couple had confessed to each other that they both had had nerves about the move. Having lived at Downton for so long, only having one room to call your own, not actually really owning it, they had to adjust quite a bit.

From moving into a place they would own, a whole cottage to fill, to living there together, no longer sleeping alone.

Elsie felt everyone had been so focussed on Mr. Carson, how the great butler of Downton Abbey would have to leave his throne, his castle.

But what about her, a woman's place is in the home, isn't that what people say? Had nobody thought about what pressure she must be feeling, to keep house and for a man with Charles's standards no less.

Everyone knew how demanding Mr. Carson could be, a big tall tree with it's roots set, unbending to the winds of change.

Her husband had made no demands on her however, he was simply madly in love and lust and acting like it.

Beaming at her he had said that given the fact that they had not had a wedding photographer, they should get their portrait done now before they would have to return to work.

Elsie noticed his choice of words, would have to, it made her beam right back at him.

Further confessing that how he had longed for a photograph of her when away in London for the season. I would greatly miss seeing your beautiful face he had said.


	39. Greeting

They agreed that they would make an appointment with a photographer as soon as possible.

Sitting in their armchairs by the fire once more they seemed to get settled into a routine, sleeping, sex, pottering around their house and garden, food when they had to and clearing up right away proving to be a good husband and wife to each other, and sitting by the fire after their last meal of the day. Just like at Downton. Sitting together with a drink that is.

It had been good to let each other know how they felt about Downton and leaving it. Charles had believed it was peanuts for his wife to leave but was glad to learn that she had regarded the Abbey as her home and treasured it still.

Elsie had been pleased to see that Charles had looked extremely happy when his wife had remarked their living room looked like a combination of their rooms at Downton. It had made her feel that he too felt this was home now.

Charles and Elsie had brought their homes to the cottage and combined them successfully, lovingly.

Looking up from her book when Charles got up, she watched him put another log on the fire and then sit down again.

'Hello.' He said when he noticed her looking.

It was adorable, she couldn't help but grin. At work they had always started their conversations with a Mr. Carson or Mrs. Hughes, forgoing any form of greeting. It had made sense of course but she liked this, it was just one of the many little ways that made their relationship feel like one of the heart instead of a formal working one.

'Hello.' She said.

'You,' He stretched out the u, 'Want to talk about something?' His tone implying it was something delicate.

How well he could read her now. Was that because they had been physical together? Was that the reason he knew the right questions to ask, or had he always been able to read her right but hadn't dared get into anything before.

'Yes, I do.' 'I was thinking that I think I know the terms for certain things, certain acts, but for others I do not.'

'Hmmm.' He mused. 'And you would like to know if you're right and if I know any of these terms?'

'Yes, I would.'

'OK.' He sat up a little straighter, clasping his hands together gazing down at them before asking, 'What would you like to know?'


	40. Wording

'Well, what is it called when you, er, I think with men, um, on men it is called giving head, is, is it the same for women or?' She waved her hands around rather a lot trying to deter her nerves.

'Giving head.' He smiled. 'Yes, that is the term, al though there are many terms for it, that being one of the more, er, politer ones.'

'Sucking you of?' She asked as if she was merely asking him if he wanted more tea.

What she said, the way she said it, the look on her face. It made him laugh out loud.

'Yes.' He chortled. 'Yes that's another way to say it.' 'But honestly dear, I don't like any of these term.'

'Neither do I.' She agreed. 'There are words I do like.' 'I mean there are words, sexual words I do like, sometimes.'

He understood sometimes to mean time spend making love.

Charles started laughing again.

'What now?' She regarded him and started to laugh herself, his laughter becoming infectious the longer he went on, tears forming in his eyes.

'Oh dear, oh, I was just thinking,' He leaned back in his chair, 'That with your voice, your accent dear, almost every word sounds sexual.' 'You have no idea how distracting it is,' Putting emphasise on the word idea, 'To have you around me all day singing your siren song to me while I was trying to work.' He gave her a stern look.

Elsie sat utterly stunned. Eyes wide, jaw dropped.

'Don't even think about making any of the noises or say any of the things you have when we are back at work.' 'Don't you dare!' Charles actually shook his finger at her, he was totally serious.

'I won't.' She reassured him. She took a deep breath and began shaking her head at him.

'What?'

She snorted. How could he not know. Was he having her on?

She just shook her head, she could not believe him, him with his voice saying that she was a siren with her voice. Unbelievable.

Closing her book and putting it aside she got up, raising her skirt up and over her knees she stood with them leaning against his knees. Looking down at him for a change she gave him a sweet smile.

'Can I sit?' She asked him.


	41. Knowing

'Hurry up.' She yelled.

Charles was stumbling in the bathroom, washing and undressing. Elsie was al ready in bed, she'd bathe after dinner, he had not. She'd undressed and given the heat and what they were about to do had not redressed at all.

They had sat in his chair together for a long time kissing. Just kissing and kissing. Neither had made any move to unto the others clothing, the casual way they were both dressed left enough skin bare for them to explore.

For the first time ever she was in their bed completely naked, it felt so good, she kept raising the top of the sheet wafting her body with cooler air. Her nipples had stiffened and she thought her breasts looked better that way.

Moving her body around she found a way to lie there waiting for Charles which made her breasts look particularly good.

Elsie caressed her neck, fingertips moving over the soft skin trying to locate the little red blotches Charles had put there. Still feeling the heat of his lips there, his mouth on her neck, sucking at it, his tongue on her skin. She shivered. His tongue on her, hmmm his tongue on her down….

Charles came striding into the room.

'What is it called?' She asked him.

He walked around the bed and taking of his vest got into it, scooting up next to her he put his fingers at her chest and started making circles on her skin. Not looking up at her he asked, 'What is what called dear?'

'When you make love to me down there with.' She kissed him and flicked his tongue with hers.

'Oh.' He said finding her eyes. She noted that he would now smile when talking about these things.

'Well it's, it is a vulgar term.' 'I don't know if you want to know it.' The smile on her lips faded. 'But you can also call it giving head I think.'

'Hmmm.' 'When you were doing it I remember thinking it felt like you were eating me.' She confessed with a shy grin.

'Yes that's what they call it, eating…' He paused. 'Eating pussy.' He looked at her expectantly, a kind of grimace on his face, very curious to know what she was thinking.

'Really, eating pussy, huh, aren't I clever.' She leaned in and kissed him. 'But pussy, like pussycat, where does that come from?' 'Who thinks of these terms?'

Charles leaned in close moving his body against hers and kissed her again.


	42. Enjoying

'I think I know why.' He moved his hand over her breasts and down her side onto her hip. 'With pussycats.' Rolling flush against her he snaked his hand around to her bottom. 'You have to find.' He put his hand between her legs from behind. 'The right place.' He moved his fingers through her folds. 'To make it purr.' He touched her spot and started stroking it slowly.

'Ah, that makes.' She breathes. 'Makes sense.' 'Oh Charles!'

She was moving her body up against him in steady rhythm with his fingers thrusting in and out of her. Struggling to free her arm to move it to where she wanted to touch him, to feel him getting harder and harder against her hand.

'Charles take me.' She moaned placing her hand over his member rubbing the material of his underpants over it. He released her so she could roll over onto her back, then quickly took his pants of. She spread her legs and he moved over her and eased himself into her wet warmth.

'You're naked.' He said dryly. 'That's a first.'

Elsie gazed up at him. 'I, oh, I felt no need for clothing, I, oh god, you are teasing me, why are you, oh, oh god Charles!' She couldn't help but pant and moan instead.

He was sliding in and out of her so timidly, his thumb moving over her spot, leaning down to kiss her neck sucking at the red blotches he'd made, marking her as his own.

Pleasure tingling up and outwards through her body from where he was loving her, his erection hard, filling her so completely then disappearing. His hand on her spot slowly turning her into jelly. 'Why,' She struggled to ask, 'Why are you going so slow?'

'Aren't you enjoying yourself?' He leaned down to whisper it in her ear, then kissed it and starting to trace it with the tip of his tongue. Remembering she had enjoyed it so, that it was one of the first times he had made her moan. In a most arousing pleasing fashion he thought proudly.

He sped up none the less, fearing he couldn't hold on much longer anyway. Well, he could always love her in that other way. A calming thought for a man of his age.

Eating her pussy. Never in a million years had the butler of Downton Abbey ever thought that Mrs. Hughes would say such things. She is a wicked temptress of woman.

'Say soggy again.' He said to her lips. Dangling over her, leaning heavily on his hands he looked at her. 'Say it.' He commanded.

Eyes still trying to figure him out, she put her hands on his chest, fingers circling his nipples before taking them between two fingers.

'Soggy.'

Charles let out a loud groan and started pounding her in earnest. Head in her neck he was thrusting into her so hard, so deeply, he felt her pushing back, a moan with each push. Her hands at his neck moving down to his shoulders, gripping him tightly.


	43. Soggy

'Oh yes Charles yes, finish me!' 'Do it, do, oh god oh.' She shook and came hard, an immense feeling of pleasure spreading through her body, nerve endings tingling, breath erratic, legs releasing his hips.

Charles had come right after her, spilling himself joining her wetness. He was letting his orgasm wash over him while still inside her. Arms somewhat shaking he just looked down at his wife's naked sweaty chest heaving beneath him. Slowly moving his member inside her, revelling in the warm wetness.

In this moment he never wanted to leave her warmth.

'Charles darling, I, um I have to go to the bathroom.' She murmured, stroking his neck.

He moved of and out of her and laid back down on his side of the bed. Folding his hands behind his head he propped it up and smiled the biggest smile.

Returning from the bathroom she let her eyes rest on her husband, luxuriously spread out on their bed sheets raised to his stomach.

'What are you looking so pleased about?' She asked him.

'You.'

Elsie could not help but blush, suddenly very aware that she was naked. She rushed into bed, slipping under the sheets raising them up to her chin.

'Charles?' She almost sang his name.

'Hmmm.' He replied sleepily.

'Why did you ask me to say the word soggy?'

He rolled over, taking his hands from behind his head putting them around her. Looking into her beautiful dark blue eyes he leaned down to kiss her.

He didn't want to talk he wanted to kiss her, wanted to make her tongue play a chasing game with his. After a while his wife pulled back though, stroking his cheek with a soft finger.

He guessed he'd better explain himself so he could continue their kissing.

'At dinner tonight you said the word soggy and I got aroused, I don't know why.' 'It has nothing to do with the word itself just the way you say it.'

'Your accent drives me mad.'

He had said all of this to her neck, nuzzling into it, kissing the soft skin there. Moving up to her ear he kissed it, one hand stroking her soft hair aside. Then sucking on and timidly biting her earlobe before saying. 'You please me in so many ways.'


	44. On top

He could feel her getting warm, her hot skin excited him so. Everything about this woman excited him so.

He moved down from her ear kissing all the way down to her chest. He lavished her breasts in kisses, gentle hands holding them together, softly squeezing them. He drew his tongue over her pretty pink nipples, just loving and cherishing them.

Her breasts were so beautiful. How sexy she was.

'Oh Charles that feels so good.' Elsie moaned. She wanted to be vocal, say things to him that would turn him on. She didn't know what to say however, I can't just say soggy over and over again.

Charles kept sucking on her tits. What would he like to hear? She settled on moaning and panting instead, finding it harder and harder to think clearly, getting lost in his touch.

Charles moved his lips down to her stomach, slowly sliding the sheet further and further down, Her dark curls against the white sheet and her pale freckled skin she looked so beautiful. His lips just above her curls he kissed her gently, moving his hands over her hips then in between her legs, rubbing his thumb at her.

Elsie spread her legs and Charles moves over her again. Pulling her body flush against him he rolled them over so she would be on top. She lifted her upper body to adjust her breasts on his chest, moving upwards in the process so she could kiss her husbands lips.

She kissed him hard on the lips then swiping over them with her tongue in one swift movement.

'Oh Charles.' She exclaimed when he grasped her bottom. She let her knees fall either side of him, sitting up she put her hands on his chest.

Looking down at him she settled herself over his growing erection, wiggling her bottom a teasing smile on her lips.

Charles was gazing at her chest, her breast bouncing wonderfully.

'You are so beautiful Els.' He said finding her eyes.

She moved her arms to cross them around her stomach. Sitting on him like this didn't feel very flattering to her.

'You are blinded by love my dear.' She said shaking her head.

'What can I do to convince you, Mrs. Hughes?' He raised those bushy brows at her.

'Should I tell you I can describe every dress you've worn or how I would try to find new freckles on your neck?' 'How unbearable it was I could not put my lips there, kiss your beautiful neck, make you swoon into my strong waiting arms.'


	45. Convincing

'Swoon into your strong arms?' She asked him trying not to laugh. She unfolded her arms and leaned down to kiss him, pressing herself onto his chest purposefully, putting one hand into his hair, the other to his upper arm.

'You.' She kissed him. 'Are my.' Kiss. 'Big strong.' Kiss. 'Man are you?'

Charles couldn't help but get really aroused even though his wife was clearly teasing him. Hands firmly placed on her bottom he was moving her into a rhythm. His wife responded and started grinding down onto him.

'Oh Elsie, oh god how I want you.' He said sounding rather defeated, it didn't match his words.

Elsie stopped moving over his erection.

'But, but I can't, not again, not now.'

'Am I wearing you out Mr. Carson?' She teased.

Silence.

'I am joking, I am tired too.' 'You really are my big strong man, but we are of a certain age, aren't we.'

He grumbled, a low indistinctive sound from deep in his throat, but he held her to him, not wanting to let her go.

Just lying there with her felt so good, better than anything he could do by himself, with himself.

Elsie felt she needed to say more. Charles had tried to convince her of his love, of his attraction to her and she had used his honest heartfelt words against him.

Further more she had implied he was not man enough for her. She could act so foolishly. Still playing a game that had ended a long time ago.

'Charles, I think that no-one would believe us if we told them what we have been up to, not that I have any plans of informing anyone of your passionate love making, I want to keep that, you, all to myself.'

'Just think of all we have done.' She continued. 'We prove to be rather good at it.' She sounded proud and satisfied.

'They could write saucy novels about us.' She went on, smiling against his chest.

Silence.

'Say something.' She pleaded.

'I love you.' He simply said.


	46. I love you

It was enough. She knew. They were both set in their ways and finding their way to each other had been a long ordeal. They both knew there were going to be moments like these, however with their hearts now open to each other they wouldn't last.

Charles finally loosened his hold on her. She stayed exactly where she was.

Making love had made them understand each other better. Making love had made everything else seem like tiny trivial matters that they needed bother with anymore. There was now, and always, a love between them they could be sure of, fall back on.

Elsie moved of of her husband to lie on her back, trying to raise the sheet over them properly.

She snuggled up to Charles moving on her side somewhat so she could whisper in his ear.

'Soggy.'

Charles smiled, letting his breath out through his nose.

'I love you.' He said once more.

'I love you too.' She answered, moving her hand over his chest, twisting a finger around the curls there.

'Hmmm.' He sighed.

'I'm still too aroused to go to sleep, I can still feel you inside me.' Elsie stated encircling his nipple with her pinky.

'With talk like that I will not be sleeping any time soon either.'

'And with you hand.' He cut himself of. 'Have I told you how much I like your hands?' He asked tipping his head down to her. 'Because I do, so elegant, so dainty.'

'Aw, Charles that is so sweet of you to say.' 'You haven't told me but I had my suspicions.'

'When?' He asked her quickly.

'That night in front of the fire, I could see, feel you watching me and I decided to give you something of a show, a treat in return for your adoring gaze.'

'You remember?' She half asked, half stated.

'I do, you moved your pretty long fingered hands over your body.' I didn't know you could be so sensual, so sexual.'

'You did not expect me to be, er to be the way I am?' 'You didn't think me sexual?' Her tone was not accusatory just curious.

'I wouldn't say that exactly.'


	47. Elsie money

'I rather think I was guarding myself.' 'I wasn't sure of your love until you accepted my proposal of marriage, and I didn't want to think of you in a sexual way before that.'

'However.' He went on. 'A scantily dressed Mrs. Hughes would always enter into my dreams anyway.'

'I was just never able to imagine anything close to the real thing, in my dreams or awake.'

She moved up and started kissing his neck, his sweet but musky scent filling her nose.

He moaned. 'Oh elsie you are so much more than I ever could have imagined, you are so very sexual, so alluring.'

He turned towards her and found her lips, sucking her tongue into his mouth he began a wild passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

When he caught his breath he looked at her face, lifting his arm he started stroking her hair, moving it of her face so he could see all of her, all the little freckles, the lines, the way her lips were parted, mouth slightly open.

And she had thought he didn't think her sexual, when even the simple matter of her lips being parted, her mouth open, would drive all the blood towards his groin.

'We could purchase, I mean you said you wanted to, er.' She halted.

She felt uneasy. We could purchase she had said but it wasn't we, it would be his money they would be spending on undergarments for her. Lace and silk didn't come cheap.

'Purchase some more of those new undergarments for you.' He finished for her. 'Yes I do, if you want to that is.'

'I…' But she faltered.

'I don't suppose I could come with you, to pick something out but I.' He put his hand on hers and lifted it to his lips. 'I do have a colour in mind.'

He kissed her fingers, licking in-between them before taking them into his mouth one by one.

'I, I don't, Charles.' She sighed. 'Charles these new undergarments they are quite expensive, I'm not sure you should…' She left her sentence hanging.

'You are worth it.' 'Beside I have plenty saved up in my Elsie box.'

'Your what?' She asked astounded.

'I have a little wooden box, it's quite pretty really, delicately carved, I wonder why I picked it.' He laughed. 'In this box I have my Elsie money saved up.'

'Your Elsie money?' 'What does that mean?'


	48. Sweetest man

Every year on your birthday and at Christmas I would put the money I would have spend on a present for you, if you were my wife, into that wooden box.'

'And.' He continued explaining. 'It's all still in there, so now that you are my wife I would like to buy you those presents.'

'Charles, I, I can't believe you Charles, that is so sweet so, when, when did you start this?' 'Why.' Over run with emotions she couldn't quite make her thoughts into words.

'Oh.' He said, sounding rather pleased with himself. 'I think it must be ten years now.' 'Something like that.' He added to sound more casual about the whole thing.

But Elsie couldn't believe it, ten years, she truly was the love of his life. Ten years. To do something like that, hoping that one day she would be his, his wife that he clearly would do anything for, his one true love that he wanted to spoil. How could she have known that this man existed underneath the stern exterior of the grand butler of Downton Abbey.

All that time wasted, all that time she loved him too. But being so utterly happy she made herself think everything happens for a reason. They were here now and he was naked and she was naked, no time for regret.

'Oh Charles you truly are a wonderful man, you know that don't you.' 'And I have loved you for just as long, I have.' She spoke in a way that left no doubt that she was being completely honest with him.

'And here I was thinking of how in gods name I was ever going to bring it up.' 'I thought perhaps you would feel like I wanted to buy you, buy your love.' He said his words carefully as if this might still go wrong. 'A bargaining tool to get you to marry me.' He sounded like he despised himself for even thinking this might be the case. 'But it wasn't, it really was nothing of the sort.'

'Darling darling man, of course I don't think that was your plan.' She said followed by a little chuckle. 'Besides you know me far too well to think I would ever be persuaded into marrying anyone for their money or for anything other than love.'

'I know, I know.' He responded hastily. 'I also know that talk of money can be a delicate subject.' 'Between us I don't want it to be though, what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine.'

'Except I don't have anything to give you.' 'I have not got a Charles box.'

'You have a magnificent body to give me, and I would like to drape it in the finest materials, for one we have to get you a new robe, this one doesn't do you justice.' 'Oh you could wear dresses for me that I have longed to see you in, you are just as much a lady as the ladies upstairs to me, only more beautiful, more elegant and sexy.'

'Sexy.' Elsie echoed.

'Yes, you are so sexy.' 'I wonder if you can guess the colour I want to see you in?'


	49. I know you

'Well, let me think.' She said, using this as an excuse to halt their conversation so she could kiss him, humming and moaning with every kiss, teasing her husbands lips licking along them.

'Hmmm.' She sighed while taking his bottom lip between her teeth.

'What colour, hmm, I think I know.'

'You do?'

'Yes, knowing now what a romantic man you really are I would say it's the colour of love, red.' 'No, not just the red of valentines hearts.' She corrected herself. 'No, you want me in deep dark red, the colour of the finest wines.'

He said nothing.

'I am right aren't I?' Correct in thinking his silence meant she was. 'I knew it.'

'You are once again right.' He said evenly.

Where before he might have been vexed by this fiery Scottish dragon that was always one step ahead of him, now he just took heart in the fact she knew him so well. If that wasn't love he didn't know what was. He smiled there was no need for him to say anything more.

They lay there for a while, Elsie stroking her husbands chests while he had his hand on her upper arm, her shoulder, lazily drawing little circles there, skipping his fore finger over her skin, freckle to freckle.

'I hope you weren't offended when I told you that what you can give me is your body.' Charles said munching on his morning toast.

The conversation that they had had last night before falling into a deep slumber, was replaying in his mind.

'I wasn't.' She said in between sips of her coffee.

It was another beautiful summers day. The crisp sunlight of the early morning flooded in through the cottage's many windows. Elsie had been thinking about being photographed in the back of her mind ever since Charles had expressed his wish for a portrait of them together.

She wasn't sure of her looks, the times she had been photographed could be counted on the fingers of one hand. Charles had said he thought her more beautiful than the ladies of the Crawley family. What a compliment.

Apparently he had imagined her dawning dresses like the ladies upstairs. Elegant expensive evening gowns with embroidery and low cut necklines. He had even decided on a colour. Dark red. Maybe I should get red lipstick, and red nail polish, make the whole image complete.

She would actually love to doll herself up like that. For him.


	50. Pin-up Mrs Hughes

Elsie had never had a reason to, or even the right to do so, let alone the means for such frivolity. But she did want to, feeling sure she would over come feeling foolish dressed up like that the moment she looked into her husbands eyes.

How much thought had Charles given this exactly, given her? Ten years of thinking about her, she wondered if there was more she would find out about this other side of her wonderful husband.

He was sure surprising her more and more, and yet at the same time, he was becoming more himself, the man she could always see there, beneath those bushy eyebrows, in his dark eyes. The roguish glint there would always give her hope, hope he would some day come to her.

'Women are so lucky, I er, I mean you can wear so many wonderful garments, draping your lovely curves in all sorts of materials, all sorts of colours.' His eyes glazed over for a moment before catching her gaze again, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

'Women are just so much more beautiful than men.' He held up his hands to show defeat, the jam dangerously close to slipping of his toast.

'That we are.' She smirked, hiking up her shoulders as if to say she couldn't help this fact either, it was just true.

'On the other hand, we have to wear corsets, not great.' 'Quite awful actually, so I am very glad to be given the chance to give the blasted thing up.'

Charles murmured a sound of agreement and pleasure at her words, his mouth being full.

'But Charles.' She pondered. 'I do think we'll have to go to York to get the undergarments in the colour you have in mind.' 'Red, it's quite a saucy shade.' She gave him a sly smile.

Suddenly she pictured herself as a pin-up girl, on a poster hanging on Charles's bedroom wall, with him in his lonely bed, hands under the cover, staring at it, a hungry look on his face.

Well if that's what he wanted, she'd give it to him. What if Charles went to York to do their purchasing and Elsie would get Anna to help her with her hair, get the red lipstick and nail polish in the village while he was away.

"What are you thinking so hard about Els?'

'I've had an idea.'

Wonder above wonders Elsie's idea was carried out to perfection. It had taking some convincing for Charles to go to York alone, a note in his breast pocket with her measurements, luckily they meant nothing to him.

The minutes leading up to Anna's arrival Elsie had gotten more and more nervous. The young mother to be had nothing but kind words however. It had been a long time since she had seen the sweet lass's face filled with happiness, couldn't actually remember seeing her beam like this, lips curled into a permanent smile.


	51. Planning

Anna had expertly pinned up Elsie's hair, and helped her with her make-up and nails. While Anna was painting her nails Elsie had bombarded the blonde with questions, she was curious to know how things were at the Abbey and how her pregnancy was going, but it was also a cunning ploy to keep the conversation away from her and her husband and what they might have been up to.

Wishing her boss a wonderful evening Anna looked her over one more time and stated that Mr. Carson was a lucky lucky man. Elsie couldn't help but blush furiously.

Saying goodbye to Anna at the door Elsie knew she needed have worried, this one, this one had a heart of gold.

Waiting for Charles had been worse. With nothing to do, no dinner to prepare, Anna bringing with her a large wicker basket full of Misses Patmore's wonderful cooking, she just sat and waited tapping her fingers nervously on the table.

Tonight was going to be perfect she thought, but planning the evening in this way, expectations were building and she felt a bit uneasy. Why wasn't he here yet. Oh dear, she thought to herself, am I feeling this way because Charles isn't here?

Getting a bit scared thinking of how she had fallen so much deeper in love with Charles than she thought had been possible. They had only been married for a couple of days, but it felt like eons.

Love came with so many emotions. Mostly good ones but this ache she was feeling, just wanting, needing him to be there was far from pleasant.

She could hear singing. Could she hear singing? Still getting used to the peace and quiet of living in a secluded cottage after the hustle and bustle of Downton Abbey, she wasn't to be trusted to be sure of any sounds yet.

No, she could definitely hear singing. She shot up, shifting the white envelope in prominent place on the wooden surface so Charles would spot it immediately, she almost ran up the stairs.

Charles came striding into their cottage still humming his tune. He walked straight into the living room and divested himself of the packages and bags he was holding, tipping them into his armchair.

He walked into the kitchen and filled a glass of water. Gulping it down, he looked around. Al ready knowing she wasn't there of course.

'Elsie.' He said. Then calling it out. 'Elsie?' 'Where…' He started to say but his eyes fell on the envelope lying on the kitchen table. Filling his glass once more he sat down to open the envelope, his name written on the front. In a way he was glad Elsie wasn't there, he was feeling a bit puffed.

Glad for a chance to sit down for a while, it had been an interesting but tiring afternoon. How quickly his body had slacked, sleeping late, lounging about. He would have to go for some walks, they should go for a walk. But then he wanted to save his energy for something else.


	52. Writing

Dear Charles,

Oh her handwriting is as pretty as she is.

Dear Charles,

Hello my darling man, welcome home. I am not there to greet you in person because I want to keep myself a surprise for you. I hope everything went well in York and I can't wait to see what you picked out for me. Please leave it on the stairs for me and I will put it on, while you relax a bit. I've made you a tray, and as you might have noticed Anna brought us a basket from Misses Patmore. We shall feast tonight. Perhaps you could pick out a wine for us.

See you soon my darling,

With all my love,

Elsie

Charles got up, located the tray his wife had mentioned, he put it on the kitchen table, walked over to his armchair to gather the presents for Elsie to put them on the stairs like she instructed him to do. He turned however, he should write her a note back.

Elsie could hardly carry all of Charles's shopping safely up the stairs. Dropping her arms full onto their bed she sat down next to the pile of packages, catching a large box that was about to fall of with a cat like movement. She hastily unfolded the note he had told her to read first.

My darling Elsie,

How are you? Thank you for your letter. I can only hope I did you justice with the items I got you. I hope too that you are not overwhelmed, please consider them years worth of birthday presents. You are worth it, I love you so very much my dear.

All I'll say about my little excursion is that I missed you.

See you soon my sweet,

With all my love,

Charles

Elsie could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She felt so emotional, thinking about how he had bought her all this, that he even agreed to go to York by himself to by underwear. He must have been so embarrassed, uncomfortable. The fact that he had saved up 'Elsie money' in the first place. How he was letting her take the lead, how he would basically do anything for her. His love for her seemed to have no limits, no rules.


	53. Red

After letting a few tears fall she gathered herself and started opening the first package.

A beautiful blue gown, the colour blue was a deep one but not dark exactly. 'Oh.' She exclaimed, holding the gown up to herself having gotten up from the bed. It's the colour of the sea. Had he picked it out for that reason specifically?

Looking up to the ceiling she blinked a couple of times, trying to swallow further tears. Anna had done such a amazing job with her make-up she didn't want to ruin it.

Getting a clothes hanger from the wardrobe she put the gown on it then hanging it on the wardrobe's door. The dark wood making the dress pop with colour.

Next she opened a box she thought had underwear in it, thinking that if she was correct and it was red underwear she wouldn't open any more of her presents. She wanted him with her for that. She wanted him with her always.

She was correct. Her heart pounding, heat rising, with slightly shaking hands she lifted the red bra from it's box. A beautiful dark red, not as deep red as wine but close enough. The bra was completely covered in embroidered flowers that seem to make up the material of it.

Placing her new bra in the lid of the box she took up a small pair of knickers, in the same shade. It too was embroidered with flowers but only on the sides, the rest a shiny soft silk.

Another hint of red, there was a third item in the box. A garter. A band of frilly ruffles, she would be so aware of wearing it, a constantly reminder she was wearing sexy red underwear, how would she get through dinner? Oh Charles you sly fox.

Putting the three red items back into it's box she gathers the rest and puts them on the chair next to their bedroom mirror, carefully stacking them. She stood in front of the looking glass and undid her robe. After taking of her white night gown, standing in just knickers she realises the curtains are still open. Holding her night gown up to herself she closes them tight shut.

'Oh my.' Elsie blurted out looking at herself in the mirror in amazement.

Her legs in sheer black stocking, the left, the garter halfway up her thigh, then pale skin up to tightly fitting knickers, they gave her body wonderful lines, so womanly, the embroidered bits covering her hip bones.

She turned around and looked back over her shoulder at her back reflected in the mirror. Her bottom was round but not big, well maybe a little big but firmly so. The silk barely covered it, the top very low down on her back, and what it did cover was still very much on display.

But I have a good bum, she thought. Considering my age. She was more concerned, turning back around, by her stomach. Instead she gazed at her bra, it was definitely her favourite. She could not deny that she had rather nice full breasts, and in this deep red piece of art, never in her life had she worn something so fancy, so fine, they looked spectacular.


	54. For his eyes only

Where her new black bra had still covered her breasts, only being low cut in the middle, this bra was cut in half it looked like. Their straps digging into her shoulders somewhat, when she had bended over to put her garter on, her breasts had all but slipped from the half cups.

She got aroused just looking at herself. Charles had chosen well. Charles. You are making the poor man wait. She hurriedly put on the sea blue dress and stepped in front of the mirror again. Floor length blue folds, with a v-neck, the dress fitted her perfectly, turning she could see the thin fabric hug her figure, her bottom was quite pronounced.

Swaying a little she adjusted the capped sleeves, they left her arms almost completely bare. She could never wear this out of the house. Charles probably didn't want her to.

Stop staring at yourself and go to him. One last look in the mirror, hair still perfect, dress perfect, no shoes but she didn't mind, her new gown fell to the floor anyway.

Her lipstick still in place, tears wiped away, eyes looking normal. Good, here we go.

'Good evening Charles.' She said warmly walking up from behind him and moving to stand in front of him. One leg propped up on her toes, she moved her hand to her waist.

Smiling down at him she felt herself getting warmer and warmer by the second.

'Wow, Elsie, Wow…' His eye had gone wider than she'd ever seen. He gawked at her, licking his lips.

Did he realise he did this ever time he was aroused? He couldn't know it made her think of him with his head between her legs. She hoped that tonight he eat her again.

'May I have this dance, Mr Carson?' She asked even though there was no music.

'You may.' He swallowed. 'However right now, that isn't possible.'

She grinned. 'How about I go and make dinner instead, have you picked a wine?'

'Yes dear, it's on the counter.'

Pouring them both a glass of wine she brought him his, setting it on the table next to his chair, she bend down and kissed his cheek. 'Thank you for my presents, I love them.'

'Are you pleased with how it looks?' She stepped back from him so he could see her better.

'Yes, very nice.' He croaked.

'Thank you.' She tried not to look too pleased with herself.

As she walked back to the kitchen she could hear Charles turn in his chair. He was watching her walk, she swayed her hips a bit more.


	55. Favouring

Elsie got dinner together fairly quickly, making a cold buffet for them both featuring all of Misses Patmore's finest cooking and baking. Elsie thought the cook had made sure to fill the basket with fully prepared dishes only, making Elsie's job more of a serving one.

With the table set, Elsie took of her apron and lit the four candles in the candelabra on the kitchen table, switching the electric light in the kitchen of.

'Dinner is served.' She stated, smiling to herself, it had really been the only thing she'd done. God bless Misses Patmore. They should really get her something nice for when they went back to work. And Daisy, who had probably had a lot to do with the generous food supply as well.

The newlyweds sat for hours, the food not getting any colder they took their time. Charles wouldn't stop telling his wife how pretty she looked. Elsie could almost take it, still feeling a little shy, she still wasn't used to such admiration, and so much of it. But the two glasses of wine were steadily taking the edge of.

At some point Charles had gotten up and made a small fire. It was surprisingly cold at night and Charles wasn't going to let his wife be tempted to put more clothes on.

Pouring themselves a third glass of wine they were telling each other some of their favourites. Favourite colour, time of year, flower and what ever else hadn't come up yet in the many many years they'd known each other.

'Favourite bit of me?' She asked her husband, eyeing him over her wineglass.

'Oh, now that is a tough one.' 'I fear I have not yet decided on that.' He said as if she had asked him this repeatedly. 'It's a difficult choice, all your bits are so lovely, and for different reasons.

Elsie pressed her lips together nodding at him, trying to convey she supported him in this difficult matter.

'My favourite thing about you.' He said. 'Is your heart.' 'The way you left it open for me, even though I didn't deserve it.'

She started to protest.

'No, no, it is true, I didn't deserve it from time to time, however that is the bigness of your heart.' He stated earnestly. 'You have so much compassion for everyone, it is this that makes me like your heart the most.'

She beamed at him. Not sure of what to say or if she should say anything at all.

The wine had loosened his tongue or this was just him, the way he was now, with me. Either way she wanted to let her husband talk.

She shifted her chair sideways and lifted her dress of her knees so she could cross them underneath it. Sitting back comfortably she merely smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you.'


	56. Researching

'Now, my favourite bit of you…' He paused, looking from her knees to the ceiling. 'I think I'd like to do some more research on that front.'

'You charmer.' She grinned.

'Charles.' She said. 'I didn't say but I haven't unwrapped all of my presents yet.'

'Why not?'

'Because I wanted to do it with you, it felt wrong to have the pleasure all to myself.'

'Besides this dress was the first thing I unwrapped, then hoping I picked the right box next so we could unwrap the rest together, and I did.' She explained happily.

'What was in the right box?'

'Well.' She looked down at her chest. 'It's.' She pulled down on the front of her dress and revealed the deep red bra. 'The red one.'

Charles's gaze glued to her chest she looked down too. 'Oh dear husband of mine, it's beautiful never have I…' But she halted.

'Are you OK?' She asked, puzzled by his expression.

'Your breasts.' He began nodding his head. 'Your breasts are my favourite bit.'

'Are you sure about that?' She stood and turned her back on him, bending over just a tiny bit, running her hands over her bottom, then moving them to her thighs taking the fabric with her so it stretched across her buns.

'No.' He sighed theatrically.

'Thought not.' 'Maybe I could help you with your research?' She suggested, walking towards him.

She saw that yet again he couldn't rise because something else had risen.

She smiled broadly at him but he, oh my, he looked embarrassed.

'Charles, have I not told you how flattering and, and how arousing it is for me to see you get erect because of me?' 'I mean we haven't even touched.'

Her husband smiled but it wasn't a real smile. She had said the wrong thing.

'It is not fair that men get visibly aroused and women do not.' 'Wait.'

She put her hands on her breasts and started rubbing her nipples, pinching them. Sure that they would be visible in just this thin dress and wearing nothing but a bra underneath.

She wasn't doing it in a sexual way she just wanted to make Charles feel more at ease, but he groaned.


	57. Thinking alike

'Sorry, I just…' She began. She let her hands drop. Looking down she saw two blue bumps on the other wise smooth fabric.

'I thought that if I.'

'Elsie, sweetie.' He cut her of. 'I, that is very considered of you, but it doesn't.' He grinned not able to finish his sentence. The situation had gotten too silly not to see the humour in it.

She relaxed and grinned too. 'I'll leave you be for moment, shall I?'

'Thank you.' He beamed at her then couldn't help but look at her chest one more time.

Elsie sat by the fire and picked up her book but she didn't really feel like reading. Instead she put her book back down and made her way upstairs, telling her husband she'd be right back.

Sitting face to face in their armchairs besides the fire, a small table in between them laden with Elsie's presents, they grinned at each other hesitantly.

'So..' Charles began.

'So.' Elsie parroted.

'Should I just take the one on top?' She said, eyeing the pile nervously. She took the little box in her hands and was so very curious what could be in it. It looked to small to hold any piece of clothing.

Charles looked uneasy for some reason, he took a rather large gulp of wine.

She opened to box to find a tube of lipstick and a bottle of nail polish. Taking the top of the tube of lipstick, she discovered that both the lipstick and nail polish were red. The exact same colour red she was al ready wearing.

'Great mind really do think alike.' She said brightly. 'I'm sorry if I've ruined your surprise.'

'You haven't, at least I know you actually like them, would want to wear such a shade.' He said.

'Of course I do.' She said hastily. 'But, I guess neither of us thought to buy nail polish remover as well.' She sighed. 'I can not wear this at the Abbey, what would they think of you.'

'Of me?' He said jutting his chin out.

'Yes, you!' She said pointedly. 'They'll think you've made a sweet innocent respectable housekeeper into some sort of scandalise scarlet woman.' She went on, sounding delightfully blasé about it.

'As if I could.' He huffed. 'Innocent, you, ha.'


	58. Matching

Smirking Elsie replaced the lid on the box and set it down on the floor. Charles handed her one of the bags. In silence she peered in and slipped a hand in to pull out a beautiful dark red shiny robe. At once Elsie could see it was shorter than any other robe she'd ever worn.

Standing up, careful not to bump against the table, she stepped aside and held the soft robe against her. It came down till just over her knees. It was beautiful. She put it on and twirled around stroking her arms to feel the fine material.

'Oh Charles it's magnificent.' 'The colour is so pretty.' She praised, still rubbing her hands all over the robe, it felt so soft and smooth.

'I'm glad you like it, you look wonderful in it Els.' He was watching her swaying on the spot.

'Do you still want to dance?'

'Yes.'

Taking her new red robe of, she hung it over the back of her chair.

Charles took her into his arms the moment she turned around pulling her body flush against him. He was very tall. She wasn't wearing shoes. Standing on tip toe she tried to sway with him, but the lack of music, the difference in their height and the pile of presents still waiting for them, they stopped dancing, or rather swaying on the spot, after only a short while.

Elsie really wanted to sit on his chair with him but the lure of her presents made her sit down in her own chair.

'Why don't you open one.' She suggested.

'OK.' He sat forwards and eyed the pile, three boxes left and one bag. He felt too embarrassed to pick the bag, knowing what it held he pick up one of the boxes. Placing it in his lap he sat back in his chair again. Achingly slow he pulled at the ribbon's bow. Tugging the ribbon free he swirled it through the air making it land on the armrest of his chair.

His fingertips at the lid he slowly lifted it and placed it back on the pile between them.

Elsie bit her lip. Half of her wanted to slap her husband, half of her completely smitten by him.

Reaching in Charles lifted out a bra, letting it dangle from two fingers hooked onto the straps. He moved his hands to the side so he could look at it too. 'So this.' He said.' Is the blue number.' Emphasise on the word blue. 'Which was to be worn with.' he nodded down at her dress.

'Does that mean there is a red dress in that box?' She pointed to the biggest box on the bottom of the decreasing stack of presents.

'That it does.' He answered simply, handing her the blue bra.

'Uhum.' Charles cleared his throat.


	59. The red gown

He was holding up knickers of the same pale blue. Elsie had been gazing down at the bra lying in her lap, it wasn't embroidered but smooth, the only detail a little bow between the cups. The butler of Downton Abbey had good taste in female undergarments.

'It's beautiful, they're both beautiful, it's all beautiful.' She said beaming at him. Once again she felt the band of red ruffles high on her thigh and that exceedingly familiar feeling down below.

She had been right in thinking wearing these sexy items would be distracting, arousing.

Charles held out his hand after depositing the underpants back in it's box. Gesturing to her to give him the bra he said. 'You want to unwrap the red dress, don't you?'

'I do.' She blushed and handed him back the blue bra smiling shyly.

The red gown was absolutely stunning. A thicker fabric than the blue, long sleeves and a full skirt that was similar to her work frocks. The gown was of the deepest red, the colour of wine. She wanted to try it on immediately. Maybe this one she could wear out, on a special occasion.

Instead she folded it up neatly and placed it back in it's box. She gestured to Charles he should stay seated, he had moved to get up, and sat down on his lap. Sitting side ways she started to speak.

'Charles, I.' But looking into his eyes, feeling his hands come into place on her body, one at her bottom, the other placed flat just under her breast, she could only kiss him. Kiss him and kiss him some more.

Getting more frantic the longer she felt his body against hers, his tongue stroking her tongue, hands massaging the flesh of her arse. She sucked on his tongue fiercely. Making his tongue chase hers around in rapid pace before breaking apart to take a deep breath. Moving a hand into his hairline at the back of his head, pressing her breasts more firmly into his chest as she did so.

Nudging his face straight she moved up to kiss his neck. Licking around his earlobe, teasing him, she finally took it in her mouth, sucking at it then biting it, then soothing it again with soft strokes of her tongue. He moaned pleasantly.

She trailed feather light kisses back up his neck, along his jaw to his lips, kissing him there once before looking at him. There were red lipstick stains all over him. I won't tell him.

Charles had his eyes shut, breathing fast, his body shifted underneath her.

'I think it's time to go up.' She stated.

She got of his lap carefully and started re-stacking the now opened boxes with the rest of her presents. They could wait. She didn't know how much more she could take tonight anyway. It had been quite overwhelming al ready.

Not to mention arousing, she wanted to go to bed, wanted him naked.


	60. Ample bosom

She stood facing the looking glass, Charles came in holding a tray with some tit bits left over from their buffet dinner and their refilled wineglasses.

'Help me out of this?' Elsie asked without turning around.

She felt his hands on her upper arms, gripping her gently. His lips high on the back of her neck, a hand holding her hair out of the way, he kissed down her neck to the top of her dress.

With swift hands he took it of. Sliding the tiny sleeves down and of her arms. He breathed in deeply through his nose when she bended over a bit to step out of her dress. He took it from her and laid it on the chair next to the mirror.

For a moment he just stood there taking in the way his wife looked. Mrs Hughes standing in front of him in red skimpy underwear. The black tights on her beautiful slender legs, the red decoration on the left one. The red knickers standing out wonderfully against her pale skin. The way her breasts looked so big and full in the delicate embroidery that covered so very little.

Charles pulled her flush against him when he'd had his full of eyeing her body. He wanted to touch. He put his hands on her bottom, hungrily grasping at it, kneading the flesh almost painfully. Elsie grinding against him, feeling his hard member on her lower stomach. She wanted to feel it elsewhere.

'Charles, take your clothes of.' She commanded. 'Take them of.'

She pushed him of her and placed her hands at his waistband. He kicked of his shoes quickly. She took his pants of while he divested himself of his shirt and vest. Together they had him naked in no time.

Elsie traipsed to the bed and lay down on it. She put her hands at her underpants and slid them of. Sitting up she took them of her legs and dropped them next to the bed, out of sight. They were so wet. She made to undo her bra.

'Wait.' He said.

Sitting down next to her he leaned forward and planted his face in her bosom, hands cupping them either side. She could feel him moan rather then hear it. He really does love my breast she thought. Well, I can't blame him. I like them too. She had always felt very blessed to have such an ample set.

Looking at her, face flushed, he said. 'I want to be here for this.'

He lowered his gaze again and moved his hands to her back, taking the clasp in his hands he undid it. Slowly he moved the straps from her shoulders. Elsie backed her arms out of it one by one, holding the bra to her, switching hands slowly.

Catching her husband gaze she asked him, now? He nodded and she let her hand fall and with it the red bra came loose and fell too. Elsie picked it up and hung it from the knob of her nightstand's drawer.


	61. Positioning

'Oh Elsie.' He put his hands to her breasts, filling them with the weight of them. Kneading the soft flesh he grazed his thumbs over her taut nipples.

'Your breasts are so beautiful, so big.' He blushed and licked his lips.

'Darling, I.' She could not talk any more. The build up to this moment had been so long, torturously long. She wanted him to fuck her, fuck her like he had, bending her over the kitchen table. Hard and fast.

He was kissing her chest, one hand playing with the garter's ruffles on her thigh.

'Charles, just fuck me al ready.' She sighed.

In an instance he had gotten them horizontal and moved over her. He guided his erection into her, so warm so wet. He revelled in how tight she felt around him, how well they fitted together.

She moaned. 'Oh yes.' She wrapped her legs around him, feeling friction from her stockings, but she didn't want to take them of. Charles started thrusting into her, his chest rubbing against her breasts, he could feel her nipples scraping his skin.

Elsie was trying her hardest move with him, meet his thrusts but she couldn't quite find his rhythm. He couldn't pound her hard enough in this position. She wanted him to take her from behind, but how?

'Charles.' She panted. Unwrapping her legs she put a hand to his face. 'Charles.'

He opened his eyes and realised she was asking him to answer her, and was not just saying his name in the heat of the moment.

He stilled and found her eyes. 'What it is? 'Are you OK?'

She smiled. Oh dear she had made him stop right in the middle of things and now found herself acutely aware of his hard erection inside of her. She'd have to follow through.

'Charles.' She said again. 'I was just wondering, er, is there another way we could this, another position?

'Yes of course.' He pulled himself out and rolled of her. 'What would you like to do?'

'I don't know.' She lied. She took his member into her hand, needing to feel him.

Charles closed his eyes to her touch.

'I want you like we did before, in the kitchen.' She said softly.

Charles was groaning, his erection still hard and hot in her hand. She let go, maybe he couldn't think clearly like this.

'Get on your hands and knees.' He said. 'Here.' He handed her his pillow taking it from beneath his head. 'Put this under yourself, and yours.' He nodded to her own pillow.


	62. Hands and knees

His wife complied. Sitting up she turned over and placed the pillows beneath her, leaning over them she stretched her arms and stood there on her knees. Feeling very exposed. And kind of like a cow, breasts hanging down like udders.

Once he had moved behind her on his knees and pressed his member into her rear end she forgot such thoughts. One of his hand gripping her thigh, the other running down her back. When he reached her lower back again he put a little pressure on it, making Elsie tilt her hips upwards.

Nudging her knees apart he guided himself into her. She let out a long throaty moan. Snaking his hand around to her front he played with her a little, trying to make her moan like that again.

She was dripping wet by now, he moved her moisture around best he could, but he was so horny and she looked so fine from this angle, her bottom so gorgeous and full. He wanted to pound her, thinking that if he did so, it wouldn't take long for him to reach his release.

'Oh fuck me Charles, fuck me' She groaned, moving her hips, so ready for him.

He did. He pounded her holding onto her for dear life. The smacking sounds of their bodies meeting echoing around the room.

'Oh Charles, oh oh oh oh.'

She liked it a bit rough did she he thought, very well. He slapped her bottom, carefully at first but when she groaned loudly he smacked her harder. Running his hands roughly over her body, he kept rocking them back and forth, in and out. He bend over her a bit more so he could move his hand to her breast, scooping it up he pressed it to her, her nipple hard against his palm.

She never stopped moaning, Charles getting lost in the sound.

He had to finish her so he put all his concentration into thrusting into her, trying to hit her right and deeply so.

He came hard crying out her name, spilling himself inside her as always. Panting and sweating he pulled out moved from behind her and laid flat on his back. Completely spend.

Next to him Elsie fell flat too, onto their pillows, hugging one of them she moved her hand down herself. With great ease her finger slipped inside, still being stretched to his size. She put two more fingers in, pressing down hard on her throbbing centre with the rest of her hand.

Her orgasm had come just before her husband's. She felt, lying there with her hand clutching herself, there was more. She wanted him again. Her red faced lover however was still panting, wiping his brow.

Reaching down beside the bed, Elsie snatched up her red undies and wiped herself, if she was going to ask him to eat her, she would like to be less…well. Thinking she'd better go to the bathroom she sat up.


	63. Vulgar

Once back in the room she saw that Charles had moved the tray to their bed. Sitting up against the headboard, pillow behind his back, he had put her pillow against the head board too. Holding his wineglass up he pointed to hers on her nightstand. She scooted into the bed, slipping beneath the white sheet and sat next to him sipping her wine.

Even though her body was still very much on edge, ready for more, she decided that her husband deserved a break. Realising suddenly she felt hungry again too. Having sex is hard work.

They sat eating some of the lovely things Misses Patmore had made them.

'Charles?' She asked. Careful not to let the sheet slip of her form when she turned to him somewhat.

He raised his eyebrows in answer.

'I really enjoyed that.' She didn't know how to say it, how to convey to him that he had made her feel so good, come so hard.

'Um, sorry if you found me a bit vulgar.' She said looking away from him.

'Vulgar, no.' 'I, er I think I know what you are referring to.' 'I don't mind it.' God. Why didn't he just tell her that he found it amazing, so sexy, that every time she said the word it would fill him with lust for her. Would picture her as the stern housekeeper dressed in all black, striding into his pantry telling him to just fuck her al ready.

'Oh I'm glad.' I could try not to say it if you'd prefer.' She was dancing around the real question, did he find it arousing like she did, would he say it to her?

Charles felt uneasy, there was an atmosphere and he did not care for it. Not here, not naked in bed after all they'd accomplished. He decided, taking a deep breath, just to be honest with her. What could happen? He was quite sure by now that he was making her very happy.

'I would not prefer that.' 'If I'm to be completely honest with you, I should mention that it drives me wild with desire when you tell me to fuck you.'

It was the first time she had ever heard Charles say the word. It was amazing.

'Oh Charles, thank heavens.' 'I feared I might be alone in this.' 'And.' She started, deciding to get it all out. 'And do you like it, er, rough like we did?'

He swallowed his gulp of wine too quickly and spluttered, coughing he regained his composure. 'I like to hear you talk like this very very much, your accent is so sexy.' 'And yes dear, I like sex with you however we do it.' 'But I like pleasing you, so if you want it rough, that's what I'll do.'

'You could even be a little rougher with me, I won't break.' She purred.

This wasn't fair he thought, putting his wine glass on his nightstand. His wife with her womanly features, her full bosom and shapely arse, her sweet siren voice, and deep blue eyes filled with lust, how could he ever resist her.


	64. Ghosting

But he didn't have to, not anymore. Taking her wineglass from her he placed it on his nightstand next to his. Moving the tray of the bed he turned to her, the look in his eyes clear. He wanted to continue their love making.

Elsie grinned at him. 'You've had enough to eat I take it.'

'I.' But he blushed, looking his wife in the eye he tried to divine if she too was thinking about eating the same way he was.

'What is it?' She asked him after a moments silence.

'Just that with you as my wife I will never get enough of eating.' Charles answered, hoping Elsie could and would read between the lines.

She looked at him with a quizzical look that quickly turned into one of bashful mirth.

'You scoundrel.' She smirked. Blushing but also smiling broadly.

Never had she thought that being in bed with a man could be like this, so jovial, so relaxed and carefree. That they would talk and laugh, that it would be much more than just the act itself. Hours spend in bed naked, talking, laughing and teasing, loving each other in every way possible.

Elsie laid herself down and whipped the sheet of her body the best she could, her bosom shaking quite a bit which made Charles lunge into action. Suddenly very eager and down right horny he put his face to her chest.

Massaging her breasts he licked them, then sucking on her nipples until they were hard as rocks. The feel of them, he moved his cheeks over her taut peeks revelling in the sensation of them hard against his skin. He wanted to feel them with more of his body, feel them against him everywhere.

He didn't want to make her wait any longer, even though she seemed to enjoy his attention to her breasts, moaning softly, running her fingers through his hair holding his head to her tightly.

Charles started kissing down her body, from her nipples, in between her breasts, over her ribs down to her stomach. One hand still on her breast, the other moving down with his kisses, ghosting over her skin. She felt all tingly, goose bumps arising all over her skin.

'Mmmm.' Elsie moaned. 'Oh Charles, that feels so good, you feel so… oh god.'

He had reached his destination. Pushing the sheet down further he felt he needed more room, a better position to do the thing properly. And he wanted to do it properly al right, to sink his face into her and stay there, kissing, licking and loving her for as long as she'd let him.

'Elsie dear.' He spoke to her body, still trying to think of how to do this better.


	65. Exposing

She had noticed him pause, taken her breast into her own hands, ready to knead them in time with his ministrations.

'Yes?'

Charles looked up at her, seeing her holding her tits send a surge of heat through his body.

'Er.' He began, shaking his head he tried again. 'Could you maybe, er, move?'

'Move?'

'Yes, I, I don't really have enough room down here you see.'

'Right.' She said releasing her breasts and sitting up on her elbows. 'I could move up…'

'Well, yes, but I thought that if you moved sideways on the bed, with your bottom on the edge, I could kneel before you and..'

Elsie envisioned the position her husband was describing and felt a bit uneasy. That would leave her very exposed. The lights were still on, how would it look, how would she look?

'We don't have to, I can make it work from here.' He said reading the expression on her pretty face correctly.

'Charles, you, you understand that it feels very new to me still to have you love me like that.'

'I do.' He said kindly.

'When you did it before, I didn't think about it much, I couldn't think it felt so good and I want you to do it again, very much.' She took a steadying breath. 'It's, I just get nervous exposing myself to you in that way.'

Charles moved up and placed the sheet back over them, lying down beside her he held her close.

'I understand.' He said. 'I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.' 'I should not have forced you to do things you didn't want to do.'

'Oh Charles, you didn't, you did nothing of the sort.' She said and squeezed his arm gently to make him believe he really hadn't.

'I feel foolish now, you've done nothing but love me and please me, oh how you please me.'

'Well, that is certainly a weight of my mind, I don't mind saying it.' He said sounding relieved and perhaps a bit proud as well.

'I always want you to feel at ease my love, I'm glad you told me how you feel.' 'I figured that you, we were passed such things but if that isn't the case you should feel you can tell me so and I'm very glad you did.'


	66. Fighting

'Me too.' She said softly stroking his arm. 'Just now I was thinking how great it is that our love making isn't just sex but that we can talk and tease, laugh even.'

'I know.' He smiled. 'I myself feared that if we did conjugate our marriage that it would be quick and in the dark, under the sheets and not completely naked.' He confessed.

'I'm so so very happy that isn't the case, I love you very much, all of you.' He said earnestly.

'I love you too, so very much.' 'But I guess I still need time to get used to it all.'

'I'm sorry.' She added, her voice sounding so small, timid even.

'There is no need to apologise, my sweet, no need.' He kissed her neck, finding that sweet spot just behind her ear.

'So now what, I feel I've rather ruined the mood, haven't I?' She asked him her voice still soft, it was very unlike her to sound so girlish, so unsure.

'No you have not.' He stated. He moved his body against her to let her feel what she did to him, not letting his pelvis touch her while they'd talked.

'Oh.' She exclaimed in surprise. 'I guess I haven't.' She sounded more like herself now.

Charles moved his hands over her body, cupping her breasts, kissing her neck while slowly making her turn to him. He captured her lips, she moved her hand down in between them and took his ever growing member into her hand.

'Maybe I should do you first, I haven't yet, not properly that is.'

'Are you sure you want to?'

'I am, maybe it will help.' She said cheerily. 'You feel very good in my hand, I wonder how it will feel to have you in my mouth.'

With that he twitched in her hand.

'Maybe it will.' He replied in a quivering voice.

Letting him go she looked at him and said. 'I have not done it before of course, so I'm not sure what to do.' 'I want to do it right, like you do to me.' 'You are very good in bed you know Charles.'

At her words he kissed her so deeply, hands clutching her plump bottom pulling her towards him, tongues almost fighting each other.

'So are you Elsie, so are you.' He panted breaking their kiss.


	67. Trying

'Mmm, thank you darling.' She said to his lips.

'I suspect it would not take much for me to reach my high if you take me in your mouth, just hearing you say it, just holding me in your pretty hands makes me, oh, you arouse me so.'

'I'm glad to hear it.' She smiled at him seductively before moving down his body.

'So now I…' She left her sentence hanging.

'You really don't have to.' Charles said in an honest tone.

'But I want to.' Elsie replied. 'My hesitance is only because I don't know quite how to, not because I don't want to.'

'Well, what you did before was good.'

Elsie moved further down his body taking the sheet with her. She took his penis into her hands and instinctively started rubbing up and down.

'Like this?' She asked but when looking at her husband she got her answer. Charles was pushing his head down into his pillow hard, eyes closed, licking his lips.

Elsie bend over and placed her lips around him, taking the head of his erection into her mouth, she moved her tongue over the top.

He was as hard as he was when he was inside her when fucking. She figured she had to mimic that movement and started to move up and down, taking him as far into her mouth as she could.

Pressing her lips down over his shaft, she licked the top, swiping over it before moving down again. His member would twitch when she licked the top and he was too big to take in completely, but it didn't seem to matter, Charles was moaning and writhing beneath her touch.

She let him go for a moment to take a breath, and quite honestly to clear her head for a moment. She needed to focus, his cock in her mouth was quite a sensation, it was like it had it's own will, so hot and hard.

Pleased to see however that she was doing it right or at least satisfying him she tried again.

She bend down holding the base of his erection with one hand she lowered her mouth around him again. Up and down, she started to get used to filling her mouth with him. Pressing her lips down on him carefully not to scrap him with her teeth she started to speed up.

It felt weird but wonderfully so, with her other hand she took his balls and caressed them gently, breathing hard though her nose. She had never touched his balls before but she knew they were delicate things, did they however bring him pleasure when she touched them.


	68. Blowing

It looked like it did, when she took them in her hand Charles had jerked so much she accidentally bit him, not hard but still, she moved her tongue over the spot to sooth any pain she might have caused.

Charles could not hang on any longer. Elsie had him in her mouth and she was doing an amazing job of it, it being her first time doing this. Her soft tongue on him was heaven, and when she took his balls into her hand the sensation had been too much, he nearly came if it hadn't been for her teeth hurting him but then she was licking the spot gently and he was in ecstasy again.

He wanted to see it, wanted to see Mrs. Hughes with her mouth full of him. He couldn't move though, couldn't think. His wife was speeding up, moving her lips around him, her tongue caressing the underside, still gently squeezing his balls.

Oh he was going to come right there in her mouth, he couldn't, he shouldn't, but oh god he couldn't stop himself, could not hold it in. She was everything, beautiful deep blue eyes, soft warm tongue, full breasts nipples hard, arse plump and round, images of her flashed in his mind and he came hard spilling himself in her mouth crying out. 'Oh Mrs. Hughes!'

He came so hard. He was shaking, sweating and panting, repeating her name over and over again. 'Oh Elsie Elsie Elsie, fuck, oh god Elsie.'

But Elsie wasn't there. He hadn't noticed her getting up, leaving. But there she was again walking towards him from the bathroom.

Her face was set in an expression he couldn't quite place.

'Are you OK?' He asked her wiping his brow, reaching down to pull the sheet back over him and holding it up for her to scoot back in bed with him under it.

'I'm, I.' She laughed, reaching their bed she hopped in, breasts bouncing wonderfully.

'Oh you are going to be the death of me!' He said shaking his head.

'Was it good?' 'Did I do it al right?'

'Oh my, I wasn't even thinking about that, just your naked form is overwhelming, you are so pretty, so very sexy.' He sighed.

She laid her head down on his chest and ran her hand through his chest hair, tickling him in the process.

'Could you hand me my wine?'

Suddenly Charles realised why she had gone the bathroom.

'Yes, of course.' 'I'm sorry, I should have…' He sat up and reached for her glass.

Sitting side by side once more they sat sipping their wine in silence. Elsie leaving the sheet around her waist this time. She had been right in thinking her confidence would rise going down on him. Though why exactly she didn't know.


	69. 69 wink wink

'Charles, could you open a window?' Elsie asked breaking the silence.

'Yes of course dear.'

As Charles got up she placed her empty wineglass on her nightstand, seeing her bra hanging there she took it up and hiking up her knees she placed it over them, running a finger over the delicate embroidery.

Sitting back down beside his wife Charles drained his glass too and sat watching her, she looked at him and smiled.

'It's so beautiful Charles.' 'I really love it, never would I have thought I would own such a garment, thank you so much.'

'I'm glad.' 'And you are very welcome dear.' He smiled moving a finger over the embroidered flowers himself. 'And you look magnificent in it, you really do.'

Elsie cheeks flushed with colour. She was so warm still and was glad to feel a breeze drifting over from the opened window.

'I guess it's a present for the both of us really.'

'It is.' He laughed. 'Will you wear it under your housekeeper frocks when we are back at work?'

'I might.' She gave him a sly look. 'You will have to find out, won't you.'

He laughed again. 'I guess I will.' He leaned down and kissed her.

'Elsie.' He said very serious all of a sudden.

'Yes.' She asked, hanging the bra of her nightstand's drawer again.

'I, I should have told you, or we should have talked about you, er, giving me head.' He spoke the last three words rather carefully, as soft as his voice would go. 'I should have warned you about, er, me finishing in, in your mouth.'

'Well.' She pondered. 'It did come as a surprise, but I should have know really.' She grinned. 'by now.'

'I suppose.' He said. 'But I shouldn't have.'

'Why not?' She replied looking at him but he wouldn't catch her eye.

'It's not, I just shouldn't have.'

'Oh Charles.' She laid a hand to his cheek and turned his face to her. 'It was fine, really.'

'I was most surprised by how warm it was, I hadn't thought about that.' 'It wasn't unpleasant, really it wasn't, I just didn't want to swallow it.'

She could feel his cheek burn against her hand.


	70. Ladies and gentlemen

She smiled gently. 'You understand me a bit better now don't you?'

'I.' He sighed. 'Yes, I suppose I do but I like your, you know, it's good.'

'Then why would you think it wasn't the same for me?'

'I don't know.' He said looking at her. 'You, you are a lady you shouldn't have to.'

But Elsie cut her husband of. 'Charles, we are married now, we are equal to each other at least in this aspect, besides I'm no lady.' She scoffed.

'You are!' He said almost angrily.

Quickly realising how he had sounded he kissed her forehead. 'You are to me.'

'Well, you are still a gentleman in my eyes.' She assured him. 'My handsome sexy gentle man of a husband.'

Charles finally relaxed. 'Still next time I won't.'

'There is going to be a next time, is there?' She raised her eyebrows at him.

Charles spluttered. 'No, I, er, I didn't…'

But she laughed. 'I'm only teasing, of course I'll do it again.' 'Maybe in your pantry.'

Elsie had but a moment to take in the shocked but ecstatic look on his face before he captured her lips, kissing her deeply.

'Maybe.' He said. 'Maybe your tongue is my favourite bit.'

'Oh yes, now that I can agree with, your tongue is certainly high on my list.'

'And what is at the top of this list?'

'Your hands.' 'And your voice.'

'Really?'

'Really.' She parroted, mimicking his deep voice best she could.

He laughed. 'So I can have you now?'

'Always.' She said simply.

Without hesitance she pushed Charles of his side of the bed and laid down across it, bottom on the edge, legs dangling over, just as he had suggested before.

Charles put on his robe and took a blanket out of their wardrobe. Folding it he placed it on the floor beneath her, careful not to look at her naked body.


	71. Fucking

He switched of the light on her side of the bed and kneeled down between her legs. He started running his hands softly over her legs, first along the outside then going in between gently running them up and down her soft pale skin.

Taking her left leg he placed it over his shoulder and began kissing up her inner thigh, reaching her curls he blew at them. This earned him a deep moan.

He took her right leg and placed it over his other shoulder, again kissing along side it up to her centre. Holding her legs in place his hands high on her thighs he kissed her, sticking his tongue out he circled her sweet spot.

She was getting so wet for him. 'Hmmm.' He moaned. Slipping his tongue inside her he moved one hand to her front and ran it over her stomach. Oh she is so soft. He loved the feeling of her soft warm stomach so much. Taking his head away from between her legs he sat up a bit more and kissed her there. Legs slipping of his shoulders.

She giggled.

'Sorry.' He said bashfully. 'I got distracted, your stomach is so soft.'

'Aw, sweetie.' She smiled and put a hand to his cheek. 'That's OK, it feels nice.'

Giving her a half smile, eyes twinkling he dipped back down again, putting her legs back on his shoulders. Elsie laid back down again and soon got lost in his touch. His mouth, his tongue, licking and sucking on her flesh. He was very good at building her up but denying her final release.

'Please.' She begged when she couldn't take it anymore. Moving his tongue in and out of her in time with his thumb rubbing her spot, he started speeding up, faster and faster until she was shaking and sweaty, writhing beneath him, legs slipping of his shoulders again.

She spread her legs a wide as she could, he pushed his tongue deep into her, curling it up and tapping her there. She came so hard, a flush of moisture driving him out of her.

With Elsie still moaning his name he turned her body over on the bed in one swift movement. Hiking her rear up for him he drove his erection into her, pounding her hard and after only a few thrusts he came inside of her, hands squeezing the flesh of her arse.

'Oh god.' He panted 'Oh god Elsie.' He pulled out of her and fell backwards from his half crouched position.

'Charles, oh Charles come, come here.' She pleaded.

He struggled to move. 'I can't, I, oh god, oh wow.'

Elsie moved of the bed to join her spend husband on the floor. Lying down beside him she took his hand and moved it to her still throbbing pussy.

He put his fingers inside her and she pushed down on his hand.

'I need you here, just stay with me, just stay inside me, please.'

* * *

 **Hello dear readers,**

 **I just thought I should thank everyone for reading my story so far, thank you!**

 **And a thanks to everyone who** **reviewed my story, I do so enjoy reading them, keep them coming!**

 **Special thanks to Ozzlover, Chelsiegirl, Straykat1087, Hogwartsduo and Joaniefan.**

 **I love our Chelsie so much I can not not write for them, of course I do not own them, but they sure have fun with me!**

 **Bye for now.**

 **xxx Winni**


	72. 444

Elsie moved of the bed to join her spend husband on the floor. Lying down beside him she took his hand and moved it to her still throbbing pussy.

He put his fingers inside her and she pushed down on his hand.

'I need you here, just stay with me. She moaned 'Just stay inside me, please.'

'Last night was quite something.' Charles said trying to sound very casual. He is not so sure if his wife wants to talk about it all.

It seems to him, thinking over the days of their marriage, that it has been nothing but filled with lust. Al though it is love to him not just lust, all the things they have done, all the sex, he thinks of it as loving because he could not and would not do these things with a woman he did not love.

And never has he loved a woman like he loves this Scottish beauty sitting across from him.

'It sure was.' Elsie replies with a smile.

The newlyweds are sitting at the kitchen table enjoying breakfast, a rather late breakfast that is taking full advantage of the fact they do not have to be up at dawn.

'I feel quite sore though.' Elsie continues, pouring herself another cup of tea. 'I think I might have some bruises forming.'

'Ditto.' Charles agrees taking the teapot she offers him to refill his own cup.

'I don't mind though.' Elsie hastily adds. She does not want to hear Charles apologising for it.

'Nor I.' Her husband said agreeing once more.

He thinks he ought to lead the conversation away for this subject before he starts replaying it in his mind. The fire that was roaring inside him last night and that burns in him every time they are together always seems to be alight now but he can, with some effort, bring it down to glowing embers patiently waiting for her to throw another log onto it.

'Today is the day the photographer will come by the cottage to take our photo.' He reminds her.

'I've been thinking about that.' She ponders. 'What are we going to wear, where do you want to have the photograph take place.' 'what..' But she doesn't finish her thought.

Not only is she unsure of having her picture taken, she is unsure of the mechanics of it all. Why is the photographer coming to them? Is this normal behaviour for people of their standing?

'Well.' He says.' The best place for it is, in my opinion, right outside our cottage, so you can see it in the background.'

'I like that.' She replies, still speaking rather carefully.


	73. The red dress

Charles picks up on her soft tone of voice and wonders what is going through her head.

'You seem unsure of something, what is it?'

'I just, I haven't had my photograph taken in a very long time, don't get me wrong I like the idea but it is making me nervous.'

'OK, well it shouldn't take long, he'll be here in the late afternoon, when hopefully the heat will have subsided but there is still enough light to take a good photograph.' He answers gently.

'There will be enough time to plan, make you feel at ease.' 'As to what we should wear, I think it should just be our undergarments.'

She chokes on her last bite of porridge. Coughing herself back to speech she utter a shocked and delighted 'What?!'

'Joking.' He says, cheeks flushed. 'Sorry I thought I'd lighten the mood but..'

His wife cuts him off. 'Very well done Mr Carson.' She said now smiling broadly at him.

'Unexpected though.' She smirks completely smitten by his rosy cheeks. He was still embarrassed so easily.

'I think we should dress in our best finest attire.' He continues quickly trying to overcome his own unexpected attempt at humour. 'For me that would be my wedding suit I should think, for you that might be…'

He couldn't be the one to suggest it, he knew what he wanted his wife to wear, the red dress he had purchased her, but would she be comfortable wearing it? He feared given her apprehension when he brought the subject of their photo session up, she probably wouldn't be, and he didn't want to press her.

But to him it seemed to good an opportunity to miss. How proud he would be to see other people looking at his wife in a different light, a beautiful sexy light. No, she will not want to wear her new red dress. She hadn't even tried it on yet.

'You want me to wear the red dress.' She read his mind correctly.

'Well, I would be lying if I didn't answer that in the positive but maybe you should try it on first, see how it looks, how you feel wearing it.' 'I am sure you would look absolutely stunning but…'

'The photograph would be black and white though you know that, will it matter what colour I wear?'

She knew he really wanted her to dawn the new dress but she was not at all sure about that. They had planned to display the photograph in their cottage where anyone who might call on them would see it.


	74. Someone else

How would it look if she presented herself in a way that was most unlike her, private even, a way she was sure only Charles saw her as, absolutely stunning.

Then again she did want to make him happy and if the photograph turned out to be unsuited for the general public they could always keep it private, display it in their bedroom perhaps.

Charles seemed to be waiting for her to speak again. In truth Elsie was dying to try on the red dress.

'OK I will try the red dress on and we'll see from there.' She said making up her mind, getting up from the table to clear their breakfast dishes away. One look at his face made her stomach flutter.

His face had lit up at her words and Charles clearly could not help but look hopeful at the suggestion she might wear the red dress for him.

'I will clean up here.' He said. 'So you can go upstairs and try it on.'

Turning to him again standing at the sink now she could not help but smile. She did want to go upstairs and try it on but she wouldn't let him get away so easily.

It was alright for him, being a man he would always look handsome and respectable in his suit, and even thought the fact that he had suggested he should wear his wedding suit warmed her heart, she still considered her fate of greater consequence.

'That is not all you will do, you can be in charge of our dinner tonight for one, if you are so eager to sway me into doing, or rather wearing what you want me to.' She teased him walking briskly past him, making her way upstairs.

'Oh dear lord.' Elsie sighed. She was standing in front of their bedroom mirror once again wearing a garment she never thought she'd own and she could not help but sigh. She had to admit to herself she did look good.

Maybe being so unbelievably happy made her look more beautiful or maybe it was just the quality and beauty of her new wardrobe that made her look more attractive, she did not know. But she did look pretty, she really did.

Turning from side to side the dress swayed elegantly. The deep red material clung to her figure but did not define it as clearly as the blue gown had. Looking at her feet she saw her red toenails pop out from underneath the hemline, it was as though she was looking at someone else as she slowly travelled her gaze upwards and took in the curves of her body.

Taking the red lipstick up from the dresser she put it on and looked at her reflection once more. The dress covered her body as much as her housekeeper dresses did except from her chest, there her skin was bare owing to the sweetheart neckline. She had put on her red underwear which was fortunate because she was sure her black brassiere would have been visible in this low cut design.


	75. 75

How being completely naked so often these last few days had made her feel so at ease with displaying so much of her breasts. Her cleavage was deep and full, and she felt no shame with how that looked. Her freckled breasts looked firm and so womanly, heads would turn if she walked out of the house like this.

Charles would not like that, or would he?

Suddenly she wanted to show him. She almost ran downstairs having to put her hand down firmly on her chest as she went down the stairs, they sure did move a lot without her corset keeping it al in place, something Charles would definitely not despair.

'You can just turn yourself back around and head upstairs again because I have to have you right now.' Was all he said when he turned around and looked at her, eyes lingering on her bosom.

'Charles Carson!' She scolded him. Not that she didn't want the exact same thing.

Not having had a chance to clean her red knickers yet she had just forgone any pair because they did not match her beautiful bra and stood there feeling her inner thighs get wetter by the second. A flush spreading over her skin.

All they seemed to do was eat, talk and have sex. But then who would ever know, if it was what they both wanted why not give in, they had sure gone without for long enough she reasoned to herself. Endless cold and lonely nights, fantasising about him warming up her bed, hoping and dreaming.

Even though Charles had sounded quite sure of himself and his suggestion as what they should next he had not advanced on her, he just stood there frozen looking at her with that half smile on his lips and that hungry look in his eyes.

Which suited Elsie because she liked the lead up to the act quite a bit, the way she could tease him with her words and movements before they even laid a finger on each other. Not to mention the fact that her husband treated her as an equal and not just something he could take whenever he wanted.

'I should mention when you follow me up the stairs and your gaze will undoubtedly be on my backside, I am not wearing anything underneath this.' She said turning around and running her hands over her bottom before quite literally swaying away from him as seductively as she could.

Charles groaned lowly and hurried after her and she could hear him breathing rapidly. In her minds eye she could see him lick his lips eagerly. When Elsie reached the stairs she looked over her shoulder to find him standing right behind her, hands raised as if he wanted to grab her arse.

'Uh uh, no touching yet Mr Carson.' She purred, rolling her r's. He groaned again and held his hands up in innocent agreement saying, 'Of course Mrs. Hughes, wouldn't dream of it.'

'But that is exactly what you did dream of, isn't it?' She responded slyly beginning to ascend the staircase. Tilting her hips deliberately from left to right she moved slowly upwards.


	76. Crawling

Charles found this harder and harder to deal with and began to undo his trousers halfway up the stairs. Elsie could hear this and smiled to herself. He wants me desperately she thought, which send another wave of arousal through her body.

Once in the bedroom she just stood rather red faced and watched her husband taking of his clothes, he was fumbling a bit in his eagerness. It was rather adorable and arousing at the same time.

Elsie had the presence of mind to close the curtains, before she turned back around Charles had crept up behind her and now snaked his arms around her waist pulling her to him. She responded with a small sigh and pressed her bottom into him.

Oh he was aroused indeed, the bulge she had seen in his trousers, she could now feel pressing into her. He groaned loudly and she laughed raising a hand and putting it on his cheek as he lowered his head and started pressing kisses to her neck.

'Before we do anything we should really get you out of this dress, we wouldn't want anything to happen to it now would we?'

'No, I suppose we don't.'

'Go and lie down on the bed Charles.'

Her husband complied, taking of his last piece of clothing and lying down on the bed on top of the covers, in the middle of their bed, watching her.

Elsie stood at the end of their bed gazing down at him, she started to step backwards and put her hands on her thighs, slowly she started to raise the fabric up.

When she got to raising the skirt of her dress to the top of her thighs she turned around, thinking she would rather expose that side of her and that he would probably prefer, no, he would definitely prefer her baring her bottom to him, remembering their trip up the stairs.

She slowly revealed her round bottom to him, moving her hips from side to side again.

'Oh Els, you're killing me.'

Grinning she let the material drop and turned around. She made quick work of undoing the beautiful gown worrying she would undo her husband too soon. In nothing but her red flowered embroidered bra she swayed over to the bed and all but crawled over to him.

She looked him in the eye while lowering herself onto his erection.

'Oh.' She moaned. 'Oh Charles.' She felt her wetness growing and slipped over him, tempting him but not letting him in yet. She loved just riding him a bit, tipping her body forwards she made her sensitive spot make contact with his hard member.

His hands were on her thighs, he grasped at them moaning beneath her, eyes closed, face flushed.


	77. Sweet talking

'You, you enjoying yourself?' His question came between deep breaths.

'Yes, I am.' She said confidently. 'Talk to me Charles, tell me what you want to do to me, what you want me to do, tell me.'

She was still moving over his member and now started to roll her hips in circles, hands perched on his chest, grasping his chest hair.

'I want you.' He said. She stopped mid circle. Damn I have to better than that, just say it Charles, he told himself sternly, she wants you to.

'I want to slip into you, into your wet pussy and, and fuck you, I want you on top of me, I want you underneath me, I want to take you from behind, hard.' He panted, his voice low and gravely.

'Oh yes Charles, yes, I want you to, fuck me Charles.'

She slipped of him and tugged him to roll over on top of her, he did so, landing deftly in between her thighs, and slid into her easily, both moaning with pleasure at the contact.

'Yes, oh, you're so hard for me, so big, fill me Charles.' She said curling her legs around him and squeezed them tightly.

'Oh Elsie, oh you are so hot, so fine, so wet, I love you.'

'Oh Charles, yes I love you I love you, nobody but you.'

He thrust into her with all his might, sweating and panting he fell to her chest and put his head into her neck, licking it, kissing her.

'Oh Charles that's it, that oh oh oh god!'

She came hard and he felt her clench around him, her orgasm rolling over him from the inside. He lifted his head and watched her contort with pleasure bringing his own release forth.

'Oh Els, fuck! oh god, you sexy beast!' He came so hard he didn't know what he was saying, spilling himself inside her he didn't want to leave her warm wetness but he couldn't keep himself up anymore.

With a great sigh he pulled out and rolled over to his back. Being quite experienced now and knowing his wife, he figured she wanted more, she was able to come again and again.

So he leant over to her still catching his breath and realised she was still wearing her bra when he went to put his hand to her breasts. Instead he put a flat hand on her stomach, it was quite as soft. Making circles on her stomach, gently gripping at her soft flesh, he moved lower and lower, ghosting over her center, her curls damp against his palm.

'You want more?' He asked looking up at her, she was lying quite still, eyes closed.

'Yes.' She simply said.


	78. Thinking too much

'We will have to bathe after that if we want to look respectable in our photograph.'

'You know I was joking when I said we should pose in our undergarments.'

'Yes, I know that, I just know it will show on our faces if we don't wash this of.'

He chuckled. 'Of course we should clean up I was only teasing.'

'Oh I know that Mr. Carson.' She said lifting up her face so she could kiss him.

Soon they got lost in the heat between them and his hands started to go from merely caressing her bottom to trying to get to her to make love to him again.

'Charles, we can't, we have to get ready.'

He sighed with great drama. 'I know, I know, you are just so lovely.'

'Me or my bottom?'

He let go in an instance but he heard her giggle. She was an impossible tease.

'Oh your bottom definitely.' He said. And as she got up he gave it a smack.

'And for that I will not let you join me in the bath.' She said sticking her tongue out at him.

He blushed, why was everything new she did such a turn on. The simple expedient of her sticking her tongue out at him, a thing children were prone to do, was so, just so great, so sexy. She simply did not know how tantalising she was.

Charles lay on their bed listening to his wife, his gorgeous sexy wife, busteling around in their bathroom, and thought how he would like to be a young man again. Well maybe not young but younger.

He had no wish for her to be younger, she was absolutely perfect the way she was, but that was it, the things she made him feel, his sixty-five year old body just couldn't keep up with her. Couldn't keep up with all the things he wanted to do to her, with her.

He supposed going back to work would get in the way of their amorous adventures, and they would not have the time to lay about in bed anymore. But this was what worried him so, remembering only too clearly how exhausting his job was, would he ever be able to satisfy her at night after a long day at the Abbey?

Lost in these unwelcome thoughts he wondered for the first time whether retirement would be such a bad thing. If he had to choose, now he knew what life with Elsie Hughes was like, he would choose her. Definitely choose her.

'Charles, I'm done, you can get in now.' Her call came from the bathroom.

He sighed and tried to push his thoughts to the back of his mind. He would have to wait and see. There were still a few more days to be had to themselves and he didn't want to sully them. He would simply enjoy her company as he always had.


	79. Photographer

Oh, he thought suddenly, I was always happy to just be with her, be her friend, maybe I can go back to that, it wouldn't be so bad, I did it for years, decades. But he knew he was lying to himself.

Naked wet Elsie in their steamy bathroom towelling herself dry made him sure of that.

The photographer came walking up the path to their house, Charles had been outside for a while before the man arrived, making sure the spot where their photograph was to take place looked as good as it could.

He turned and stood in the doorway, leaning his head inside to inform his wife that the photographer had arrived.

'Good afternoon.' The man said holding out his hand to Charles.

'Good afternoon, Charles Carson.' Charles said shaking the man's hand firmly.

'Henry Foreman.' He replied taking his gaze from the man in front of him and started scanning the area with quickly darting eyes.

'Is this where the photograph is to take place?' He inquired.

'Yes, it is indeed.' Charles responded. 'Right here outside our cottage.'

Charles waved his hand to the bench in front of their house, right then Elsie appeared in the doorway.

'Ah, this is my wife, Mr. Foreman, Mrs. Carson.' He said as Elsie came walking forwards to meet them.

'Nice to meet you, Mr. Foreman.' Elsie said, raising her hand to the photographer rather shyly.

He took her hand after a slight pause and shook it saying. 'The pleasure is all mine.'

Elsie smiled but quickly lowered her head. Charles took a step nearer to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

'Yes.' He said curtly. 'This is my wife and we would like to be photographed in front of our cottage.'

Elsie looked up at her husband at this rather strange pronouncement. She was still nervous even though Charles had done his best to sooth her worries. She ran her hands down the front of her red dress smoothing down non-existing creases.

The photographer was following Elsie's hands with his eyes. Charles release his arm for around her shoulders and stepped in between his wife and Mr. Foreman saying. 'So, how are we to proceed, do you need help with your equipment?' Looking over the man's shoulders towards his vehicle.

Mr. Foreman cleared his throat and said. 'That will not be necessary, thank you.'


	80. Green

Side stepping her husband Elsie asked if he would like some tea. Mr. Foreman accepted her offer and then swiftly turned around and walked back down the path he came.

'Well that was awkward.' Elsie sighed as she closed the door after Charles.

'You did wonderfully, I am sure you will look beautiful in our photograph, dear.' Charles replied plopping down on the sofa.

'Thank you, that isn't quite what I meant though.'

'What do you mean?'

'Charles.' She said in a disbelieving tone. She sat down beside him and turned to look him in the eye.

'What?' He said. He bend down and started to undo his shoelaces.

'You know what, you were behaving rather odd towards Mr. Foreman.'

'I was not.' He said putting his shoes beside the sofa. 'Was I?'

She couldn't help but smile at his face, he looked rather lost.

'You were, but not, well, I noticed and I'm sure Mr. Foreman noticed, but you weren't rude or anything.'

Thinking hard he was sure he could not deceive his wife, nor did he want to. But the way that man was looking at her, he did not like it one bit. And wasn't he in his full right to let the man know that such behaviour towards his wife was not welcome.

'In any case you made him speed up the process immensely and I can't say I regret that.' She chuckled.

He sighed. She took this time to rid herself of her shoes too, thinking she would like to question him on his motives but not right this minute. Putting her shoes aside she lifted up her skirt and sat sideways on the sofa propping her feet up in his lap.

Letting him know with this small physical contact that she wasn't actually upset with him.

He took her feet into his hands and started rubbing them gently, she leaned back and closed her eyes letting out a sigh that came out a bit more sexual than she had intended.

His eyes fell on the little stack of presents that his wife had yet to unwrap. And then there was the bag too. Walking past the items several times today he had wondered whether he should not get rid of the bag and it's contents.

'Elsie.' He began tentatively.

'Hmmm.'


	81. Sympathy

'Would you like the unwrap the rest of your presents?' He asked tentatively.

'Charles, of course, I'm sorry, you must think me so ungrateful.'

'No, dear, not at all, it's just…' He sighed taking his eyes from her to the boxes and bag in question. 'I'm unsure of, of whether you'll like…' Again he didn't finish his sentence.

Elsie took her feet from Charles' lap and swung her legs of the sofa. Charles took in once again how lovely his wife looked in her new dress. When she bent down to pick up her presents he was overcome by the form of her bottom, how the fabric fell over it so perfectly, making her rear look so round and alluring. The light from the fire outlining her so perfectly from where Charles was sitting, she looked like a vision.

'You can not wear that dress out.' He blurted out.

Elsie turned around sharply.

'What?'

He blushed, looking away from her, he felt his anger rising. 'I said you can not wear that dress for anyone else to see.'

'And why ever not?'

'You look too, well, you saw how that photographer was eyeing you.' He said, making the photographer sound like the most retched of human beings.

'I…' But she was dumbstruck, she knew Charles had not liked the photographer looking at her but he sounded so angry now.

She stood frozen, not sure if she should sit back down or not, his mood had changed so suddenly, so radically.

'Charles, I.' She looked at him, doubt and worry in her eyes.

He looked at her and was shocked by the look on her face, he instantly regretted his words.

'Oh Elsie, sweetheart, I'm so sorry, please.' He pleaded holding his hand out to her.

She stepped to him and took his hand, sitting back down beside him, placing the items in her hands down in between them.

'I, I just don't understand, what happened, one moment you were… and then..'

'I don't know what to say.' He was staring at his hands, nervously turning his wedding band round and round his finger.

'Please try, just be honest with me love.'

He sat silent for a long moment but his wife was patient, anything to make him explain, to let her understand.

'I.' He began softly. 'I was looking at you.' He waved his hands toward the place she had gathered up her presents.

'And you bend over and your behind was on display and it looked so, just so alluring in that dress, I suddenly saw the room full of men, the photographer, Molesley, His Lordship all looking at you, at your body, gleeful looks on their faces, and I just got angry, so very angry.'

His wife said nothing.

'You are mine.' He said his tone a mixture of pride and shame.

'You bought it for me.' She answered quietly.

Her soft apologetic voice made him feel so ashamed of himself.

'I know, I know, I just didn't realise how absolutely stunning and well, sexual you would look in it.'

'But you can't think I would ever, I mean you are the only man for me Charles.'

'I'm a fool.' He said, searching her face for he did not know what.

'Charles, you were jealous, I, I think that's what it was, it's OK.' She said kindly. 'Really.'

'I guess so.'

'Charles, darling, we've been cooped up here together for almost five days now, all alone and so much had happened, so much has changed, I certainly feel like a different woman from a week ago.' 'I guess we both forgot about the outside world.' She smiled at him, he was listening to her, his expression making her feel sure he was hearing her.

'I won't wear the dress for anyone but you Charles, I rather think Misses Patmore would faint if she saw me like this.' She grinned.

'I nearly did, my blood sure did rush from my head.' He gave her a smile at last.

'So, let's just forget about it, OK, but Charles, Molesley? His Lordship? You really are blinded by love my dear.' She leant towards him and took his hand in hers again.

'You might say that but I know men, I know what they think, what they want.'

'Oh and what's that, do pray tell.' She teased him, so glad the mood had lightened.

He gave her a look he hadn't given her in a long time, it was so much like the butler of Downton Abbey looking at the brazen Scottish housekeeper he found impossible to deal with from time to time. She couldn't help but smile at the memory.


	82. The new Mrs Hughes

Beyond relief his gorgeous wife was still beside him he vowed to do as she suggested and forget about it. Al though his heart was still beating rather fast, but that could also have something to do with the contents of these last three presents for her.

'So.' He said pulling his hand free from hers gently, picking up a boxed present and handing it to her.

'Oh Charles, how…' She shook her head, in the box were three pairs of underpants, one blue, one red, matching the ones that came with the brassieres he'd given her. And then there was a black one too, no doubt to go with the bra she had bought for herself.

'How attentive of you love, matching underwear, I shall feel so special wearing them, always.'

He smiled a big smiled and got up. 'Some wine perhaps my Lady?'

'Please and thank you kind Sir.'

After a couple of sips from their fancy wineglasses, a wedding gift from the family, Elsie took up the last box and looked over at him.

'I wonder what's in it?' She told him shaking the box about a little.

Charles laughed. 'You are adorable.'

Blushing she took the lid of the box and found a pair of stockings. A quizzical look on her face she lifted them up and they unfurled. She inhaled sharply, the colour on her cheeks rising.

They were very sheer black stockings with a delicate black line running up the back, ending in a black band round the top.

She found his eyes, he was blushing too.

'I..' He began shyly. 'I've always wanted to see you in stockings like that.'

'Hmmm, I bet you did.'

In his mind he saw her standing in his pantry, her back to him, corset, knickers, suspenders and those stockings. The look on her face now wasn't helping him rid his mind of this image nor the feeling between his legs.

'Maybe I'll put them on later.' She mused, folding them back up and placing them back into it's box.

She needed another sip of wine, she could feel the tension between them rising, if only he knew how aroused she was getting at the prospect of dressing herself up for him, hoping she would live up to his fantasies of her.

Knowing her husband so well she could see past the desire in his eyes and see the discomfort of buying her garments that were so sexual, that turned him on, knowing he could do no such thing for her.

But he was wrong there.

'Charles, darling.' She purred. 'Do you by any chance have your work attire here?'

'I do, why?'

He looked truly puzzled.

'Well, I was thinking how a certain butler I know would maybe want to visit Mrs. Hughes in her bedroom' She answered coyly.

'To find out what she might wear underneath those long unflattering dreary dresses.'

He took up the last present, the bag and thrust it into her hands, then stood up.

'I think it might be this, and those.' He told her, pointing at the stockings and the bag still clutched in her hands.

'I think you may be right, Mr. Carson.' She said tilting her head up at him, biting down on her bottom lip.

She felt quite unlike herself and yet very much like herself or rather the woman she had become because of Charles and their new life together. A version of herself she had only imagined a few times when she'd be overcome by lust after a particular lovely evening with Mr. Carson. And she's lie in her bed afterwards her head filled with thoughts of him, his deep voice, his kind eyes, his hands on her body….

Her body that was now hardly covered, the sheer black stockings held up by suspenders from her black garter belt. The black knickers she had put on with her black bra had looked wrong under the item from the bag so, very daringly, she had taken them of again.

So now she stood in just her stockings, garter belt and a black lacy nightgown. Al though it was barely a gown it was so short, the hem just covering the black band a top her stockings. She felt that if she'd bend over far enough her bare bottom would peep out from under it.

The black lace was sparingly covering the sheer black material of the short garments leaving her skin clearly visible, making it look like the gown was black and white. The neck a deep v, the straps no thicker than a shoelace.

If she had worn this five days ago she would have felt disgusting, an old woman trying to look like something she wasn't, but because of Charles she felt sexy.

She still felt she was too old to be wearing such things or rather to be wearing so little, but then again she was sure it would please her husband and that pleased her, so much so that it made her forget any other feelings.


	83. Playing

To make things really exciting Elsie put on one of her housekeepers dresses, it felt a bit weird wearing it without her corset or even a bra but she felt it would add to their little game to put it on and act as if they hadn't been married yet. And pretend her husband was visiting her up in her attic bedroom as the butler who had never been anywhere near her bedroom, or her lips, her body.

She heard a knock on the door and told whoever it was to enter, her voice trying to sound like her former professional self. Mr. Carson came in, and it was Mr. Carson for her husband had put on his butler attire and was carrying a tray with purpose, like he had for so many years.

Seeing his wife dressed in her old black dress he decided that he should play along with her. This time he was sure of what to do and so started to speak in his former rather emotionless manner.

'Ah Mrs. Hughes, there you are.'

'Well yes, pray tell what brings you up here?' 'And in the women corridor at that?'

'Yes, well, you see, you hadn't been down for dinner, and even though I am aware you had a tray brought up to you and I was informed you weren't ill I was..'

But Mrs. Hughes cut him off. 'You were curious to find out my motives for holding up in my room all night?'

'I do not… OK… yes, I was wondering if I could be of assistance.'

'And what do you think you could do for me Mr. Carson?'

She stood face to face with him, he was still holding the tray which she'd spied had two glasses on it along with a decanter filled with a dark red liquid.

She stood gazing up at him, her not wearing any shoes and him pulled up to his full and impressive height, she did really have to look up at him, she was waiting for an answer her face expectant, pleased to see that he was slightly uncomfortable, even completely dressed and thus covered up from neck to toe, she could still dazzle him with mere words.

Of course he may be wondering, picturing what she was wearing under her dress, or rather what she, her body, would look like wearing the items he had purchased her. It would be shock for him she was sure, whether a pleasant one, she wasn't completely sure.

'I, um I thought you might like to talk, you might need a sympathetic ear Mrs. Hughes, and that I have, and perhaps a drink?' He said confidence growing the longer he spoke and he nodded down at the tray in his hands.

'Why Mr. Carson you read my mind, about the need for a drink that is.'

'Of course.' He replied and looked around the room, there was really nowhere for them to sit and he was momentarily unsure of what to do next, feeling he really was in Mrs. Hughes bedroom.

'It's late Mr. Carson and if you don't mind I do not feel the need to be so proper, surely you feel the same?'

He looked at her then, shocked, how? What?

'Whatever do you mean, Mrs. Hughes?'

'You are here, in my bedroom, late at night, with a, might I say, desperate need to see me?'

He placed the drinks tay down on the chest of drawers next to the door and turned to her again, thinking hard of what to say next, he was feeling nervous, so very nervous.

'Well, maybe you are correct Mrs. Hughes.'

'I am?'

'Yes, I did not want to retire to my own room until I had seen you, make sure you were al right.'

'Such concerns for my well being, well as you can see I am fairing quite well indeed.'

With those words she had sat down on the end of the bed and placed her hands behind her leaning back on them, thrusting out her chest. Her eyes found his again and she could see he was blushing rather profusely.

Her own heart was racing and the excitement that filled her as she had dressed herself in such bare racy items had increased immensely since he'd entered the room.

'I can see that you are well and I am pleased, so a drink?'

'Please.'

In the time it took him to pour their wine and return to standing in front of her just far enough back from her so he could pass her her wine, she had scooted a little further back on the bed and lifted up the skirt of her dress to cross her legs, left over right, leaving her skirt raised of her legs somewhat. She sat leaning on her right arm, turning out her left hips in a most suggestive manner helped by laying her hand on her thigh.

After accepting her wine and taking a sip she looked up at Mr. Carson, he seemed uncertain of how to proceed.

'Why don't you pull up a chair Mr. Carson.' She suggested sweetly.

He did as she said and placed the chair from beside their mirror to where he had been standing. He sat down and took a big gulp of wine before placing his glass on the floor beside his chair.

He looked up at her with such lust and longing in his eyes that Mrs. Hughes decide to move their game along a bit.


	84. Roughly

Words had never been his strong suit and seeing how long it had taken him to speak up and profess his love for her, she found it endearing that even though she was his now that in their game he was back to being dumbstruck.

Such a dear man.

'You missed me tonight Mr. Carson?' 'Sorry that there would be no late night chat?'

'Yes, yes I did, and well our chats are the highlight of my day, if you must know.'

He surprised her then, such honest words. Maybe it was coming back to him that they were married and thoroughly so. Maybe it was the wine.

'Are they now, I am pleased, but I must say, I was getting ready for bed, so if you don't mind.'

He looked at her, eyebrows raised, so before he had a chance to misunderstand she drained her glass and got up to put it on the empty tray. Walking back to him she sat down on the edge of the bed and lifted her hand to the buttons on her dress.

'Mrs. Hughes, I should leave, I…'

'If you wish, you are welcome to stay and finish your drink though.' She said smiling at him.

She stood up again and moved behind him, she padded to the mirror and slowly began to undo the buttons further and then gently slide her dress down her torso. Removing her arms from the dark sleeves she looked in the mirror not at herself but to see if she could see her husband.

She could but he was not looking at her face, he was looking intently at her back, her shoulders, seemingly trying to determine if he was right in thinking she was not wearing a bra. He must have notice the difference in shape, in the placement of her bosom.

The corset she always wore underneath her housekeeper frocks pushing her breasts up high while devoid of any such garments now, her bosom was considerable lower on her chest.

She could not know this aroused him to his core, the soft curves of her that felt so good under his touch were much more important then the seemingly attractive sight of firm young breasts.

He waited patiently for her to drop the dress altogether and reveal the black lined stockings that he had longed to see her in for so long. But then she turned towards him and smiled slyly while moving to him slowly.

His eyes were focused on her breasts, he was sure he could see her rosy nipples through the material of the most sexual piece of clothing he had ever seen. The deep v neck exposed so much of her beautiful chest. His collar felt uncomfortably tight.

Vulgar thoughts ran though his mind, while she was moving slowly now if she would for instance run down the stairs, or ride on top of him her large breasts might pop out of the lacy material.

She did like it a bit rough he thought, he desperately wanted to fuck her so hard and vigorously that her breasts would indeed come undone, he would lift his head up to her then and suck her nipples into his mouth one by one.

His manhood was as hard as he believe it could go and he wanted to take action, yet he sat frozen in his chair and watched her. His or rather her choice of garment for him was getting more and more uncomfortable. Snapping out of his revery he found her eyes, she had reached the chair he sat on, twisted in his seat.

'Beg your pardon but I need some purchase, the wine you see.' She explained.

She stood behind his chair and grabbed hold of the back, she stood so close to him now, he could smell her wonderful scent, see every freckly on her pretty pale skin.

She pulled the dress of her waist and down her legs then bend forwards to step out of the dress, first one leg switching hands, the other. She bend down to pick up the garment and Mr. Carson groaned at the deep cleavage this provided, thank the lord for gravity.

She held up her dress in front of her, she wasn't sure if he had noticed she was not wearing any knickers but he would as soon as she turned around knowing how much he loved her bottom his eyes would surely travel there.

Stalling she smoothed out the dress in her hands but then she resigned to the worst and walked from behind him to the wardrobe.

Charles took one look at her, her bare arse covered in the thinnest of lace, her long shapely legs with a delicate line running up the back perfectly placed in the middle and he could not pretend anymore. He was her husband and she was his wife and he could have her, must have her now.

'Oh!' She gasped as Charles pressed his erection into her backside. His lips landed on her neck and he groaned in her ear.

'Oh Elsie oh god.'

She pushed her bottom into his erection and started moving her hips every which way, causing delicious friction for the both of them. His hands came around her and grabbed hands full of her bosom, her nipples hard against his palms.

'Charles Charles I can't wait any longer, I want you inside me Charles please.' She sighed.

He moved one hand between her legs while the other still clutched at her breast, the full soft weight of it, he wanted to put his lips there, suck her nipple into his mouth, he wanted his face to be where his hand was now feeling her wet hot centre so ready for him.


	85. 1985

But he thought that if he didn't penetrate her soon al would be lost so he let her go and she hurried to lie down on the bed, he followed her and she spread her legs for him to lie down in between them and take her immediately.

But he was still fully dressed, damn it!

So as fast as he possibly could he started undressing himself, at first he was looking down at his wife lying on the bed, her legs apart, moving her body around as if she was dancing slowly, but he found it too distracting so he went to put the chair back to where it belonged and started pilling his clothes on top of it, his back to her.

Finally completely naked, it hadn't taken him that long but with Mrs. Hughes waiting for him dressed like that, legs akimbo, it felt like centuries.

He rushed over to the bed and laid down beside her, somehow in his eagerness he didn't know where to start, his manhood quite painfully hard, his palms sweating, his breathing rather shallow he just gazed at her, taking in every curve and every little freckle, and the way her chest rose and fell as her breathing started to speed up.

'Oh Elsie my love, you look, good god you look so sexy, so very very sexy.' He said breathlessly.

'Thank you darling, and I must say I feel sexy Charles.' She answered thickening her accent.

'You are the sexiest woman I've ever seen.'

'Well then what do you plan to do about it?' She asked raising herself up on her elbows and leaning towards him so that her left breast almost toppled out of her top.

'Hmmm.' He sighed and before thinking about his actions he planted his face in her chest.

She grabbed his head and yanked on his hair before releasing it and running her hands all over his head, scratching her nails over his scalp. She wanted him to know she wanted it rough, that he could do anything he wanted with her.

'Take me Charles, I'm yours all yours.' She panted.

An idea sprang up in his mind as he was lavishing her breasts in open mouthed kisses. Running his hand up and down her side he gathered his courage to ask her, no, he would just tell her.

'Sit on my face.'

He did not know what to expect, how she would react but when she pushed him off of her he caught her eye and knew. She raised herself up and silently told him with one look that plainly said 'yes I will sit on your face.' So he scooted down on the bed a bit and lay waiting for her to make her move.

She sat on him, not on his face yet, surely she would suffocate him if she did, but sat high up on his shoulders, her knees finding purchase beside his head his ears burning against her skin. She could feel herself slipping there, making his neck moist with her scent.

He raised his arms and squeezed her bottom before reaching back and folding up his pillow behind his head, to angle it towards her centre a bit better. She lifted herself up and gently lowered herself forward over his mouth.

The groan that came from him vibrated through her body. She fell forward and placed her hands along the wooden edge of the bed's headboard. She kept herself hovered over his lips as he licked, sucked and kissed her, once again she felt like he was eating her and the way he was totally emerged in the process she knew she must be delicious to him.

He was making her feel things she hadn't known were possible, when he reached his tongue up inside her she shuddered and spasmed, she couldn't control her body, couldn't think, her knuckles went white from clutching on to the headboard.

He reached his hands up to her breasts and started to caress them in time with his tongue now making circles around her most pleasure giving spot. A tingle ran all through her body and she could feel herself building up to that most wonderful feeling.

She moved with him, riding his face, the sensation of his breath coming fast from his nose, his flexible tongue and his big strong hands made her come harder than she ever had before, pleasure exploded through her and she jerked this way and that.

She couldn't take it, couldn't move, she yelled out his name along with profanities she did not know she knew.

Charles' hands came down and grabbed her arse, he needed to be inside her.

His wife on the other hand needed a moment, she was finally able to move and lifted herself off of him falling sideways back onto the bed. She clutched herself between her thighs, the unbelievable pleasure was still surging through her and she felt overpowered. She pressed down hard on herself instinct making her think this would help somehow.

'Oh oh oh, hmmm.' She panted.' Slightly finding her voice again.

Next to her Charles was smiling. His wife, Mrs Hughes, Elsie had sat on his face. This was more than he could have ever even dreamed of, ever dared to fantasise about, but from now on this was the only way he ever wanted to eat her pussy.

Feeling bold he slid his hand under hers still clamped between her thighs and scooped up some of her moister and slipped his hand under the lace covering her breast and covered her nipple with it, repeating his action with the other taut peek.

His wife opened her eyes and looked at him, appraising him, he was hovering over her chest moistening his lips.

'Do I really taste that good?'

He raised an eyebrow and put his hand between her thighs again this time encircling his own nipples with her wetness.

'See for yourself.' He said evenly although a wicked smile gave him away. He was thoroughly pleased with himself.

'You Charles Carson are a naughty butler.' But she lowered herself to his chest anyway and licked his nipple humming and moaning as if she was tasting the finest of ice creams.

Before she could get to his other nipple he flipped her over and entered her.

She squealed in surprise but grasped at his shoulders, pressing her nails into his flesh and raising her legs gripping them tightly around him.

'Oh yes, my big handsome husband yes, fuck me, fuck me hard.' She exclaimed.

Charles pounded into her and let all of himself go, his thoughts, his worries, his words and let her know just how much he wanted her, how she made him feel.

'I love you I want you.' He panted. 'Your wet hot pussy around my dick feels, so, oh, oh, oh god, so, feel so good!'

He had never been this vocal during the act but he didn't care, he wanted to just as bold as his wife, just as free as she always seem to be. She deserved it, he wanted to give her everything, but it wasn't until these last few days that he knew what that was. Now however he knew, she wanted him to be himself, his inner most private primal self.

He came so hard, his hot orgasm filling her, her moans and cries filling him. So hot, so sweaty he pulled out of her and lay beside her pulling her to him, she rolled on her side and he spooned her, his body pressed against her.

She was still wearing the nightgown, if you could call it that, and the stockings held up by her garter belt and he didn't think it was possible that he'd prefer any clothing over her naked skin.

But tonight, this night it had been magical, it had been something out of his fantasies. But only if she, his Elsie, his Scottish beauty was wearing them. His wonderful headstrong wife who was so willing to please him. Over and over again.

Her scent was all over him, over her and it was bliss, her very skin seemed on fire and he lay so content just holding her, waiting for their breathing to calm down and steady.

Being so vocal during the act there was no need for talk now, they truly understood each other in the confines of these four walls and to him it was the happiest place on earth.

It was Elsie who broke their silence.

'Oh Charles, if this is what happens when you pick out my undergarments I think you should be in charge of them from now on.'

He could do nothing but laugh. 'It will be my pleasure.' He finally managed.


	86. Dreading

The next day arrived bright and sunny and found the happy couple sitting in front of their cottage sipping tea.

There love making had gone on for quite a while and they were feeling well and truly satisfied but also quite knackered. Sitting in comfortable silence each were thinking about how they had to go back to work in two days. Two very short days.

Life had change like neither could have ever believed and Elsie was now pondering how she could ever go back to who she was, Mary queen of Scots. How was she ever going to face the real world again, her colleges, Misses Patmore…

Heaving a great sigh she felt that maybe once she was back in her parlour, back in her uniform, she could fall back into that role. What was really worrying her was whether she really wanted to go back. Hadn't both of them worked long and hard enough. But then Mr. Carson would never retire. Then again she never thought Mr. Carson would do al those things they had been doing these past few happy amazing days. He was a man, her man and not a butler. Was he dreading going back too? Perhaps. She really felt that through their physical connection they had gotten to know each other even better, on a level she had never understood of witnessed for herself.

Another sigh.

'Anything the matter dear?' He asked her.

'No, not really, just thinking.'

'About the end of our honeymoon or last night? He asked now turning towards her, blinking into the sun having had his eyes closed.

'Well both I suppose, just wondering how I'll ever go back to who I was.'

'Do you have to go back to who you were?'

'I should think so, I can't have everyone know what we've been up to.'

'Well, no, I should think not, but does that mean you have to go back, can't you be a new version of yourself? People won't find that out of the ordinary, you are a married lady now, and to the great grumpy butler of Downton Abbey no less, I suspect people would think that would change you, whether for the better, I don't know.'

She laughed, who is this man sitting next to me? Such wise and caring words, even a little humour to lift her spirits. We have gone whole weeks without saying that many words to each other. The tight lipped butler always careful weighing every word, this new version of him will certainly surprise people.

'That is very sweet Charles, and very wise, I guess I'm just not sure I can. But I am willing to try.'

Her husband hummed in agreement, closing his eyes again, face turning towards to sun once more.

'I suppose I, we, we will just have to make the best of it.' Elsie concluded, trying to convince herself more then anything.

It being a Saturday they felt they shouldn't chance going into the village or even go for a walk. Agreeing that they wanted to stay in their cocoon, their happy little bubble, for as long as possible, they did not want to meet any other people. So their Saturday was spent preparing for their return to the Abbey, which mostly involved a lot of talking and a lot of promises being made.

Elsie was not to entrance her poor husband in any way. Charles was not to look too happy or refer to his wife as Elsie. They had to be strict with themselves and each other in order to ensure there would be no funny business and therefor no possible embarrassment.

Elsie was not to tell Misses Patmore anything about their bedroom activities, at which point in the conversation Elsie had looked at their kitchen table and grinned. Charles had rephrases, she was not to tell Misses Patmore about any of their amorous activities. When Elsie had demanded the same from him, he had been surprised and a little offended, 'who would I tell?'

That night Elsie had told Charles she needed his honest unbiased opinion about something. Curious as to what that was Charles had sat down on their bed without undressing. His wife had gone into the bathroom and came back wearing her housekeeper frock.

'OK, now, be honest, how do I look?'

She had done her hair up in her usual work way, had her black boots on and was standing very upright waiting for her husband to answer with a very serious look on her face.

'You look, er, you look fine, great.' He stumbled. 'Why?'

'I am not wearing my corset.' She declared. 'Is it noticeable Charles?'

'Well…' He looked at her, trying to buy himself some time, this was not an easy subject.

'Oh come on Charles don't pretend you don't know exactly what I,' She waved her hands down at her body, 'Look like.'

'OK, turn to the side then.'

Grinning slightly she did.

'Well?'

'Now I can see a difference but that's maybe because I've made, as you rightly pointed out, quite a study of your form. But I don't think anyone else will notice.'

Here she frowned.


	87. The butler that could

'Not that you aren't noticeable.' He amended quickly. 'It's just that you have a nice shape without your corset, you don't need it, don't need to wear one, so without it so look almost the same, it's just your, you know, your breast are somewhat more defined.'

'Which of course you don't mind.' She said turning back to face him.

'Not really no…'

'But do you want every one else to see too? Do you think they will notice or am I being paranoid?' 'Or too full of myself'

'Maybe, no and no.'

'Elsie dear, I think you will just have to try and if you feel uncomfortable or feel like anyone can see a difference you can always go back to wearing your corset.'

'Charles dear, I think you're right, now do you want to undress Mrs. Hughes?'

'Yes please.'

Getting up from the bed he sauntered over to her, she stood absolutely still, loving the fact she had a man to undress her, who wanted to undress her. He moved behind her and slowly stepped closer and closer to her body. When he was finally pressed against her he encircled her with his arms. Giving her a loving squeeze, he put his lips to her neck.

Placing soft kisses behind her ear he inhaled deeply before loosening his arms and moving his hands up to cup her breasts.

'Of course I can't do this if you wear your corset.' He whispered to her.

She gave him a little moan in return. 'No I guess you can't.'

He started unbuttoning her dress and found she was wearing her black brassiere, when he pulled the dress of her hips he also found she had put on her stockings, oh how he love her in those. Bending down beside her he rans his hands from her hips down to her ankles, she leaned on him and stepped out of her dress.

He undid her shoes and stepped in front of her, standing there in her undergarments he prayed to god he would be able to do his job with her right there beside him, in only two days.

Now he knew how she looked, how she felt, how she smelled, how she sounded.

He would be having a lot of trouble blocking her out of his mind now he knew al of her.

Not wasting another second to those kind of thoughts he kissed her. She moaned into his mouth and pressed herself to him, lowering her arms from around his waist to grab his bottom.

Breaking the kiss she stepped back and told her husband he had far too many clothes on. While he undressed she took her last items of herself, knowing he was watching her she did it in a way she knew he would appreciate. Propping her legs up one by one on the edge of the bed she slowly undid the clasps on her stockings and proceeded to roll the soft fabric down her leg, bending over, pushing her bottom out and pressed her breasts onto her thigh.

Leaving her knickers on for him she lay down on the bed. Soon he was beside her and kissing her, from her bare breasts to her shoulders to her neck along her jaw until her finally claimed her lips again. She moved against him sensually, stroking is arms and back with soft hands.

Lifting her leg over his she felt his desire for her, al though not as hard as she needed it to be but she knew she could too change that. Ending the kiss she moved and curled her fingers around the waist band of his shorts. Tugging at them he lifted so she could pull them down, leaving them around his knees she moved back and leaned over to kiss his inner thigh.

He gave a loud moan. She wondered briefly if he was as sensitive there as she was or that it was more anticipation of what was sure to come that made him moan.

Sticking her tongue out she ran it slowly along his length before taking him in hand. He was almost fully erect now and she moved so she could run her tongue along the underside too.

Giving the top a little kiss before opening her mouth and taking him in. His hot member swelled in her mouth and she swirled her tongue al around him. Tightening her lips around him she began to move up and down but not for long, now that he was rock hard she wanted him inside her elsewhere.

Their eyes doing the talking they moved to get in the position that had become their position, there favourite way, well, one of their favourite ways.

On her hands and knees she waited for Charles to be ready to push inside of her, he was spreading her wetness around with soft fingers and the more he did that the wetter she became, when he scooped some of it up and leaned back a bit she could only presume he was rubbing it along him length.

And then there he was, finally inside her again. In al honesty it hadn't been that long, but this need for him she felt so strongly, so deeply, she was secretly sure they'd be doing this in his pantry, or the wine cellar or wherever it was possible.

He was pushing al of his considerable manhood deep inside her and every time he could go no deeper he would sigh and bend over her a bit more. He wasn't racing to the finish he was savouring just being inside her, being as close to her as he could. And she could not love him more. His penis so hard and hot inside her was the best feeling, her own fingers would never suffice anymore.

Deciding it was time for them to come she started rocking her hips against him, making him speed up. He moved a hand to her front and rubbed her into oblivion with his body slamming against her. She became undone when he roared his pleasure and fell forward into their pillows. He pulled out and laid down on her, his penis emptying on her bottom.


	88. Asking

Struggling to regain her breath she blurted out, 'You came on my arse.'

He moved of her immediately. She rolled over and he could see she was smiling she crashed into him and kiss him hard, pressing her pulsing centre to his groin.

Gyrating against him she moaned. 'Make me come again, please.'

'I, I can't not again.'

'I know I know, but use those big strong hands of yours, please make me come again.'

He did, oh how he did. No pride to be swallowed, no embarrassment, he just made her come again and again with his hand working magic. The thought of his cum on her arse, the way she was playing with her breasts, pulling on her nipples, the cute and sexy way she would bite down on her bottom lips between moans of pleasure, it was pleasure in itself. He knew he could feel proud. And he did, oh how he did.

The next morning they decided that they should get up at a reasonable time in preparation for having to return to work the following day.

Their last Sunday together before returning to the Abbey signalling that their honeymoon would be over. However now that they were married they had arranged for them to have more days of and more importantly having their days of together.

Charles had not liked the idea of handing over the house to Thomas in his absence but now he was thinking of how he should really train Thomas to take over for good. He wanted to retire. This thought hadn't come to him at once but gradually, over these last few wonderful days Charles had started wondering what life was really about, what his life would be without his wife.

He always thought that his life was the house and the family that resided within but he came to the conclusion that it was her, it had always been her. Not willing to admit this to himself for years in fear of being heart broken again he strived to be the best butler he could be. Now he could see that all he really wanted was to be the best husband he could be. Hoping very much that Mrs. Carson felt the same, she was younger than him after all.

But the grumpy expression of his wife over their early breakfast left him feeling positive about the whole situation. He wouldn't mention retiring to her yet but maybe make her start thinking about it, ask her if she ever thought about who she thought would follow in her footsteps if she were to leave.

Charles himself always figured that it would be Anna wearing Mrs. Hughes her chatelaine next but now that she was starting a family with Mr. Bates he could see a different path for her and being married to the love of his life now he was happy for her to take that different path. There was Miss Baxter to consider now anyway.

'What are you thinking so hard about there Charles?'

Elsie's voice broke through his thoughts and he smiled up at her.

'Anna and Mr. Bates.' He said somewhat truthfully.

'How so?'

'I, er, I was just thinking how I understand them better now, being married.' Here he passed at smiled warmly at her before continuing. 'How I can see that they might not want to stay in service forever but start a family, be happy.'

'Hmmm, yes, you remind of a question I once asked you.' Elsie said getting up and starting to clear the table.

'I should have answered you then, we could have had more time together.' He follow her to the kitchen with his own plate and cup. Setting them down next to hers he asked, 'Could we have?' 'Is, is that why you asked me?'

Turning to face him she replied, 'Yes, we could have but I'm not sure if that is why I asked you.'

Thinking Charles misunderstood her when he hugged her to him in such a gently loving and reassuring way she started to explain more.

'I asked you because I wanted to understand you better, get to know you better, you Charles not Mr. Carson the butler.' Her voice was a bit muffled from being pressed into his chest but he heard her fine and she didn't want to move, he smelled so good, felt so warm and soft.

Being here in his arms now talking and thinking about that moment so long ago she felt unbelievable happy. The Mrs. Hughes who asked that question then didn't believe, wouldn't hope to believe, that they would ever be here now. Asking him that had been the beginning of a long process, slowly and carefully making Charles see that he could trust her that he could love her because she loved him.

'I've been a fool.' Charles had clearly been thinking along the same lines for his voice sounded defeated.

Elsie pulled back from her husband to see the tears starting in his eyes.

'Oh darling, no not a fool, not ever a fool, slower then me, yes, more careful and constricted, yes, but never a fool.'

Charles blinked away the tear and smiled a small smile. 'One thing I know for sure is that you are the most patient woman I have ever met.'

She laughed. 'Yes that I am, but my reward was rather wonderful.' While she said this she let her hand wander and with the last word she slid her hand over his groin.

'Show me that wonderful again?' She asked coyly, feeling her husband respond to her touch.

'Nothing would please me more my dear lady.' He said and letting her go he gave a small bow then holding his hand out signalling for her to proceed him back upstairs.


	89. Apple tart

'Oh no Mr. Carson I think you should show me right here.' She walked to the kitchen table and moved the remaining items on it into the the kitchen where Charles was still standing his mouth slightly open.

'You want to… here where we, I…'

'Charles?' Elsie asked, she was confused he never said no, he was always eager.

He just stared at her then looked to the kitchen table and then at his hands, Elsie followed his eyes and saw he was wringing his hands together nervously.

'What is the matter Charles? You don't want to, to make love?'

'I do, of course I do but I, I don't know.' Charles answered her but he felt like he couldn't explain how he was feeling, he didn't understand it himself. That time one the kitchen table after the water fight was one of the best times but now, so early in the morning, having got up early in preparation for tomorrow it, it just seemed wrong. No not wrong but not right either.

'What don't you know? She asked laying a hand on his arm her voice kind.

'It doesn't feel right it doesn't feel wrong either but I don't know, I….' He left his sentence hanging and heaved a deep sigh.

'You're not, can't you…'

'What?' But he understood when he saw her glance down. 'No, it's not that, luckily it's not that, I mean have been worried that it would fail me at any moment now but it hasn't and it's not like I don't want to except that I don't want.' He sighed again and walked away from her.

It seemed to Elsie that her husband was just not in the mood, maybe he wasn't a morning person, well she knew he wasn't she'd never go to him for delicate matters at the Abbey too early in the day but they hadn't gotten up that early ever since their wedding.

And love swelled for him again, that dear dear man, he has never been in this situation, he doesn't understand the concept of not being in the mood for sex. Oh dear how am I going to explain this.

'Charles?' She said walking to him and joining him on the sofa. 'Charles darling could it be that you're simply not in the mood?'

He looked at her with such a lost expression she couldn't help but smile. I need a different tactic. Elsie suddenly thought about how she had asked Misses Patmore to do some delicate fishing for her to find out about Charles and the issue of sex and how in the short space of a week this issue wasn't an issue anymore at all. This did give her an idea though.

'Charles.' She said again. 'You might not be aware but everyone that knows you knows that love apple tart more than anything.'

Obviously her husband had not expected this pronouncement and stared at her, eyebrows up.

'You do don't you?' 'You love apple tart and you could eat it everyday.'

'I do.' He agreed but stil with wonder in his voice.

'You do but if Misses Patmore would actually serve it to you every day I'm sure that after a while, maybe a long while, you would get sick of it.'

'I am not sick of you!'

'No, no that's not what I meant I'm just saying that not being in the mood for apple tart wouldn't make the apple tart think you didn't like it anymore, or that there was something wrong with the apple tart.'

Her husband was smiling now, al though still looking in wonder at her or maybe it was more like amazement.

'I am trying to tell you that you can say that your not in the mood for apple tart, I mean it is a bit early for apple tart, isn't it.'

He leaned towards her and kissed her once on the lips before pulling her into a hug.

'Why is it you always know? he said to her neck.

Elsie grinned. 'Because you are such a sweet dear man that you couldn't even come to the conclusion that your appetite could conflict with what you think is right, by what you think you should feel.'

'Men are hopeless aren't they,how quickly you understand and how quickly you can make me understand, I was standing there in the kitchen thinking my wife wants to make love, not only that but she wants to do it on the kitchen table again, and when you touched me my body responded, I think it always will at least I hope it does, and al the while I never thought about saying no, about the possibility I didn't want to, you know, have sex.'

She pulled apart from him again and hoped that he would continue even thought she was now looking at him and could see that he was blushing.

'Even saying it now makes me feel I should want to, you are so sexy and beautiful and I love you so much how could I not want to?'

'Charles, you are not exactly a morning person now are you? It is perfectly fine not to want to, I hope this means I can decline too if I'm not in the mood and you'll understand, you won't be offended.'

'No of course not, I always thought you'd be the one to decline first.'

At these word they both laughed out loud.

'Oh dear, we really are a couple of old boobies, aren't we.'


	90. In the garden

Standing in their garden after luncheon Elsie was telling Charles about her family's farm and how their garden there looked.

'There wasn't much room or need for anything nice, I mean every bit of our land was functional and so there were no flowery borders or rose bushes or anything like that.'

'Well roses are inherently English.' Charles said sounding rather proud.

'That they are but we did have a beautiful array of wild flowers and the bits of land the farm didn't use were left to nature. I loved it, it was wild and varied and you could be part of it, run around, feel free to touch everything and lie down wherever you wanted.' She smiled reminiscently.

'I don't see that happening in the Dowagers garden, do you?'

'No, no I don't.' He chuckled at the image his wife had painted, the Dowager rolling around on the grass.

'So what you are saying is that you don't want a neat and controlled English garden with a lot of rose bushes?'

'No that's not exactly what I meant, we could make it a combination, maybe here in front, for everyone to see, we could have it neat and English with roses and borders around the grass but maybe in the back we could make it more Scottish, we could just let nature have free range.'

'We could ask Mr. Molesley the elder if he has some Scottish plants because I don't think they would grow here naturally.' Charles suggested helpfully.

When his wife didn't respond he looked round at her, she was looking down at her hands and running a finger over her wedding band gleaming in the sunshine.

Charles wanted to ask his wife what she was thinking but something in her expression made him hold his tongue. Was she feeling sad? Did she regret settling down here with him, had she wanted to return to Scotland when she retired. He had never given that idea any though but when she spoke of her family's farm just now, something she rarely did, he saw her blue eyes light up a soft smile playing about her lips.

'Elsie.' He asked tentatively.

'Oh don't mind me.' She said shaking her head a little as though breaking her from her reverie.

'I do mind, what happened, did I say something to upset you?'

She turned to look into his eyes and saw the deep love he had for her and the worry that everything between them could fall apart with a few words.

Charles, darling, no I was just taken aback a little by your choice of words, you said 'we can ask' instead of I or you, it made me realise that even though you are English and I am Scottish and we are so different in many ways and we have lived most our lives being our own person you consider us a 'we' now. It made me feel so happy Charles.' She ended her speech by giving him a radiant smile.

'Well we are, we're together now, a pair…'

'Of old boobies.' She finished for him and then stepped to him letting him hug her to him closely.

'I know what Misses Patmore says about me and you, you know.'

'Hmmm and what would that be.' She asked gently, happy he couldn't see her face now because there were a great many things Beryl Patmore had to say about the two of them, and very few of those things she would want Charles to know about.

'That there is only one person who can wrap me around their little finger.'

She felt uneasy about his knowledge of this until she felt his hands slid down from her waist to cup her bottom.

'Charles honestly we are outside!'

'Hmmm I know maybe we should move to the back, the thought of rolling around in the grass with you…. well…'

He left his sentence hanging there hands still clutching her bottom massaging her flesh softly.

'Is that a confession Charles? Have you been fantasising about lying me down on the grass spreading my legs for you?' She purred into his ear. 'Taking me in the great outdoors? She moved from his arm and turned pushing her back into him taking his hands folding them across her stomach. She stood there and swayed.

Al he could do was groan, honestly this woman, of course he had had that fantasy but had she? He wanted to know al of her fantasies but he also desperately wanted to know if she would fulfil his. Their love making had been more then he'd ever dared dream of course but that was just it, they way their honeymoon had gone he felt she was more then willing to do anything to please him. Maybe he could ask her.

And now he thought he was very much in the mood. The way she stood gently caressing his hands while making their bodies sway together he wanted her.

'What do you say to a slice of apple tart Elsie dear?' He asked his voice the most innocent of tones.

'Hmmm I would like some apple tart very much right now.' And while giving him her answer she slid one of her hands in between them to feel if he really was in the mood. He was.

'Let's go inside then.'

'You don't want to go into the back garden then?'


	91. Ending

He gulped. 'No, I don't, not right now that is, I feel that eating apple tart in the great outdoors should be done in the cover of darkness and with a slight more preparation.'

'I look forward to it, please do surprise me.' She left his arms and swayed away from him disappearing into their cottage.

The last evening of their honeymoon, tomorrow being the morning that their work day would arrive. Too early for either of their liking. Literally.

The heated rushed sex of that afternoon, they had not made it upstairs, replaced now by a long slow evening of love in the bed that signalled more than anything they would never be alone again, or unloved.

They had slowly undressed each other, lips almost constantly locked. There had been no need for special garments or role playing or even talking much, Charles and Elsie just need to be skin to skin in each other arms under the crisp white linens of their bed, a place of love, lust and trust.

Very gently Charles had placed his big bulk of a body between Elsie's thighs. Their hands working over time caressing every part of the other over and over again.

When things got more heated Charles had seemed determined to lick every bit of his wife's now salty skin as well, drinking her in.

The room was eventually swallowed by darkness at which point Charles had switched on the lamps on their bedside tables. He wanted to see her, he said nothing but she understood, gazing lovingly into his beautiful kind brown eyes.

She herself wanted to see her handsome husband, the way his now very tanned skin seemed to glow in this light, darkness surrounding him. She would never get enough of seeing him like this, naked yes but it was the sweat of their activities and yet another sunny day that made his body irresistible to her.

They must go swimming together sometime. Visions of a deep blue lake with Charles in her arms naked in the water swam through her mind and she lay there thinking how special that would be, as a child Elsie loved nothing more than being in the water, it had always made her feel so free, the tension of working hard and all her worries seem to just float away. Of course with Charles being in the ocean would be even more special but for now, she would try to convince him some day soon to join her in the water.

The way he was still kissing and sucking her skin she had a good idea of how to persuade him.

As his sunk into her for the second time that night he said her name so softly, so sweetly, she opened her eyes and there he was, looking at her and she could see him, see all of him.

'I love you so much Elsie, so much.' He told her, his face was set in such a serious way almost as if he was pleading for her to believe him, to understand.

Elsie lay a hand to her husband's face and he leaned into it.

'I know my darling, I love you too, so very very much.' She assured him before pulling his face down to her and kissing him softly on the lips.

Charles quickly deepened their kiss and grabbed her leg to raise it up, wanting to bury himself even deeper into her body.

Elsie adjusted her body and he did sink in deeper groaning with the immense pleasure of being buried so deep inside the woman he loved, the only woman, she was everything to him, all there was, Elsie, his Elsie, this beautiful, kind and funny and fiery woman who agreed to be his wife to accept his love and by some miracle return it too.

Once again love for her exploded through him and he looked down at her, trying to keep up the rhythm but apparently he was doing OK because his wife's face was screwed up in such a way he knew she was close. He loved that expression, honoured he got to witness it, that he made it happen, made her body move jerkily as if she did not know what to do with herself, what to do with the pleasure building in her body.

Her head was moving from side to side, her hands grasping the bedsheet, clenching them in her fists, legs twitching about willy nilly, he had to release her and focus on finishing her. She was breathing hard though her nose then taking a big gulp of air before biting down on her bottom lip. He was still watching her, how could he not, and she was coming undone and it was beautiful to behold, truly sensual and highly arousing.

He felt her clench him from within and with a few hard stroked they came together both panting hard moaning the others name. He rolled of of her the heat was too much.

'Oh Elsie, Elsie, oh my Elsie, oh…'

'Mmmm.' Was all the answer she could give him.

While Elsie lay feeling sated and happy and truly loved Charles had turned away from her, a great sadness coming over him.

How was he to leave her, to leave this new found happiness, their little bubble of love and passion. He could not go back. Mr. Carson the butler of Downton Abbey had gone, died, was no longer. I can't go back he thought desperately. I can't.

Naturally his wife sensed something was amiss. He jerked when she placed a hand to his shoulder. Tears burning in his eyes Charles slowly turned to face her.

'Oh my man.' She sighed.

He bowed his head and Elsie enveloped him in her arms. She felt his hot tears fall to her skin and stroked his head gently.

'It's OK, it's going to be al right.' She whispered. She hadn't a clue what was going on in that great head of his but tried her best to console him anyway.

'No.' He mumbled. 'No, it's not.' He pulled back from her embrace meeting her eyes with his own watery ones. 'I can't go back… I can't.' He uttered helplessly before burrowing back into her embrace.

'Then don't.'

'What?'

'Then don't go back, retire, let's both retire, let's live a little Charles.'

At these word he began crying in earnest. Knowing her husband as well as she did relief spread through her. Tears of happiness were falling now. He wants to retire. He actually wants to retire. In her mind she couldn't help but add, for me.

Deliriously happy but absolutely knackered the second thought that came into her head, however silly, was I can finally get a cat.

She laughed out loud at her own absurdity.

Charles sniffed and pulled back once more to look at her, the look on his face made her laugh again.

'I'm happy Charles.' She told him. 'Just so very happy.'

'Charles sweetheart, wake up.'

'Hmmpf.'

'I'm sorry darling but you have to wake up now.'

Another sigh, he rolled over onto his back and looked up at his wife leaning over him. She was still in her robe and holding a cup of tea.

'For me?' He asked nodding to the cup.

'Yes, now do hurry.' She said not unkindly.

She was al ready moving away from him when he got his head together enough to ask her if they shouldn't talk about the previous night.

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. 'Of course darling and we will just not now OK, there isn't time, now hurry up.'

Walking to the Abbey arm in arm after a very frantic morning Charles' mind could help but wander, he really wanted to talk about their conversation, and to apologise for crying for basically falling apart in her arms. But his wife had al ready told him they would talk and that now was not the time. He agreed but still, he wanted to know if she was serious, that she hadn't just said what she'd said because he had been crying.

'Elsie... now I am not starting this conversation right now however I do need to know one thing, were you serious last night, do you want to retire, have you been thinking about it?'

'Yes, Charles I was serious and yes I have thought about it before so don't worry and to be honest I always figured it was you who would need persuading, not me.' She said with slight smirk on her face.


	92. Returning

He smiled at that. It was true, he had always seen himself guarding the halls of the Abbey to the very end, the very lonely end. But that was before.

'You're right, as you so often are.' He acknowledged. 'But I'm glad, relieved because I'm serious too and I have been thinking about it more and more of late.'

'Good.'

The rest of their walk was a silent one but both husband and wife were wearing smiles that would not do to be still adorning their faces as they entered their place of employment.

Outside the servants entry they stood facing each other, hands intertwined, after a few moments smiling at each other Elsie turned her expression to her serious Scottish dragon one and sighed.

She really didn't want to go back to being the dragon she didn't want to stop smiling, she wasn't that person anymore, not really. But she told herself sternly on the walk over to the Abbey, that she'd have to play that role for a little bit longer, we will have to play the part, we have to stay employed for a while at least before we give our notice, we certainly can't be doing that on our first day back, even if she'd want nothing more, it would be unkind and disrespectful.

She hadn't told Charles this, they hadn't spoken about them retiring after all but she was very weary of the implications their retirement plans would bring about. In certain people in particular, it would surely bring about some suspicion, a certain red headed cook for instance. Elsie was al ready anticipating a fair amount of insinuating comments from Beryl, having asked her to talk to Charles about their expectations for their upcoming marriage, which with every step she took towards the large building seemed foolisher and foolisher on her part.

We want to retire so we can have lots and lots of sex was a sentence she could not keep from floating around in her head.

Of course when Charles let her proceed him inside the first person they came upon was said cook.

'Good morning.' Beryl greeted them brightly making her way into the kitchen.

Charles exhaled, relief on his face, Elsie however waited.

'Lover birds.' Misses Patmore added in a sing song voice when they past her.

'Don't.' Elsie whispered as she began steering her husband towards his pantry.

'And so it begins.' Charles sighed when they reached his sanctuary.

'And so it does, but we will not let anything on, OK.' She told him.

'Just go about your business, I will meet you at the breakfast table as usual.' She said calmly. 'Don't worry.' She added gently smiling up at him.

He managed a small smile in return and she walked out of his room to go into her own to take her coat and hat of.

Standing behing her chair she was just about to pull it out to sit down when her husband walked into the room, his eyes travelled over his staff and he gestured for them to take their seats with a wave of his hand.

'Good morning.' He said to all in his usual strong booming voice.

A few of them returned the greeting and then remained silent while their breakfast was being served. Charles tried very hard to appear normal and not study the people in front of him for any signs of odd behaviour. Nothing happened. They ate, they finished and everyone went back to work having received their instructions.

'There now.' Elsie said softly. 'Not too bad was it.'

He gave her a smile in recognition and went about his business.

'So.'

Elsie had wondered just how long Misses Patmore could keep herself in the kitchen. There were far too many o's in her greeting for this to be anything work related.

'Come in, Misses Patmore.'

'So.' She said again moving forwards into the room.

When Elsie swivelled around on her chair, she was met by the very expectant face of her friend.

'Thank you for all the food Beryl, it was most kind of you.' Elsie said gracefully.

Taking Elsie's use of her first name as a sign Beryl sat herself down at Elsie's table evidently ready for a good chat.

'Yes?' Elsie questioned her lightly.

'Well, sit down tell me all about it.' Beryl said gesturing to the chair opposite her.

'Tell you all about what?'

'You know, don't be playing me for a fool now, come on tell me.'

'We, er, Mr Carson and I had an enjoyable break from work but now we're back so I'm afraid I don't have time to sit down and chat, there is work to be done.'

'An enjoyable break from work, right, I wonder if that is how Charlie will describe it.' She turned her head to the door as if she was al ready on her way to ask him just that.

Elsie weighed her options, she could tell Misses Patmore a little about their honeymoon or risk Beryl indeed going to Charles for information. That poor man.

'Al right al right, hold your horses.' She said gripping the back of the chair to pull it out and taking a seat.

'It, it, oh Beryl it was wonderful.' She beamed.

A wide grin appeared on the cooks face.

'Ha! I knew he had it in him!' Beryl all but shouted.

'Shush, now, I will have you know it was very much a team effort.'

'Guiding him along as usual did you?' She stated grinning from ear to ear.

'I did.' Elsie replied rather haughtily but soon broke into a grin of her own.

Elsie found Beryl's enthousiasme infectious and she was indeed very happy, if she couldn't share a little of that joy with her best friend then what was the point. Beryl was a very dear woman who had helped her though some tough times after all. Maybe I can be myself a bit more with Beryl too, she thought, it would be nice if Charles and I have to keep working a little while longer to have Beryl inside the bubble too. Up to a certain point of course.

She did not want to loose contact with the cheeky but good hearted cook when they did retire.

'Sorry what did you say Beryl?'

'Of with the fairies were you, it doesn't matter, it is nice you calling me Beryl, Elsie.' She added slowly as if testing the water.

'I, yes it is, I've become rather used to be called by my first name, besides I'm not Mrs. Hughes anymore am I.'

'No you are not, so what else does he call you?' Beryl asked wiggling her eyebrows.

'All sorts, honey, sweetie, darling, dear, I've never felt so loved.'

Elsie thought that beneath the smirk her friend had looked a bit sad.

'So anything happen while we were away? Everything al right with Daisy? And Mr. Mason?'

The cook narrowed her eyes at Elsie before answering. 'Nope, nothing of importance, just us working folk working, all hours of the day.'

'Hmmm.'

'Ah there you are Carson, you and Mrs. Carson well?' 'Good.' She answered herself.

'Now when are you going to announce your retirement to my son?

'Milady?' Charles was astonished, he had been back but half a day, in her presence for mere minutes and yet.

'No need to look quite so surprised Carson, or should I say Charles?'

'Pardon me Milady?' He felt like a fool, a bumbling idiot not able to string a coherent sentence together.

'It is clear to see, to me that is,' She raised her chin up, a knowing shine in her eyes. 'That you are a changed man Carson, you have worked for long enough it is time to devote yourself and your time to more important matters.'

And with that pronouncement she swiftly turned and stalked away from him.

He stood bewildered, he had never thought there was anything she'd find more important than his service to her family.

When Carson's name was mentioned Robert looked around. 'Where's he gone?'

But Charles was al ready halfway down the stairs.

'Robert,' Violet said with great finality, 'It is time you looked for a new butler.'

While Robert merely looked aghast all the ladies present wore brilliant smiles.

'Mrs. Hughes you're back, you're back you've not left, not left me.'

'Please Dr. Clarkson calm down and lower your voice.'

Elsie was standing in the doorway of her sitting room with a red faced Richard Clarkson in front of her. The hallway was starting to fill up up with more and more curious faces and whatever was going on she wanted to spare the Doctor from making a fool of himself for all and sundry to see.

'Miss baxter, could you please take over for me while I get the Doctor some water, everyone please get back to work.' She said quickly looking sternly around at everyone.

The crow dispersed and just when she secured a glass of water for Dr. Clarkson she saw her husband wander into his pantry. He looked to be deeply lost in thought, for which, in this moment, she was extremely thankful.

Miss Baxter met Elsie at her door and asked if there was anything further she could do to help, telling the kind woman not to worry and to please keep everyone, she looked her in the eye, everyone away from her room she sighed and entered it.

Dr Clarkson was slumped on her settee, one of her pillows held tightly in his arms.

Was he smelling her pillow? When her shadow cast over him he looked up to see her standing in front of him holding out a glass of water.

Silently he took it and began to sip, suddenly though he grabbed her wrist to pull her closer to him. 'I want you.' He gulped.

Elsie shook her wrist loose and opted to sit down next to the man, he looked to be no threat, just drunk and defeated.

'Dr Clarkson, what is it you mean, you've never, I, oh dear.'

He was looking down into his glass and she nudged it with her hand, eager for him to drink it but he took her hand into his own and brought it to his lips, kissed it once and then downed the glass of water in one.

What the bloody hell is going on Elsie thought desperately.

'I should have told her… I should tell her she is the most wonderful kind beautiful woman, I want her so and now it's too late. I am a fool… a fool, I love her so, I should tell her'.

He looked up when he felt the glass being lifted from his grip and seemed stunned to see her sitting next to him staring at him with those sparkling blue eyes.

'What, how? Oh Elsie, Elsie my beautiful girl, I love you.' He declared before lunging forward to press his lips to hers.

Completely stunned Elsie did not move fast enough and he caught her lips in a wet kiss and now the heavy weight was too much to push of of her, she turned her head but unfortunately the Doctor kept on kissing her, her jaw, down her neck, his arms coming around to hold her tight against him. Mumbling in between kisses. 'Oh yes my girl, my gorgeous girl, you feel so good, your breasts, so big, I want them, I want you.' She felt him shift his hand to her thigh.

'Dr. Clarkson!' She yelled and with a massive effort she tried to lift him of her.

The door to her sitting room burst open and Charles came striding in, in two step her was beside her and with one more movement the Doctor lay on the ground.

Elsie quickly stood and rushed to her husbands side.

'What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? He thundered glaring down at the heap that was Dr. Clarkson.

'Charles he's drunk, very drunk.' Elsie tried to explain.

'Go!' He boomed.

Elsie thought he was speaking to the Doctor but then saw he was looking at her.

'I want you out of here.' He turned around. 'Beryl.' He said. 'Take my wife to my pantry and get her a stiff drink, I will deal with this.'

Looking from Dr. Clarkson, who lay on the floor unmoved his face covered, up to his wife he saw the fear in her eyes.

Forcing himself to calm he took a couple of deep breaths. 'Elsie please darling go with Beryl, I won't harm him but I want him out of here and I never want you near him again.'

'I didn't…' She began.

'I know I know my sweet, now please go.

Beryl was al ready putting an arm around Elsie leading her out the door.

'God what a night.' She said, and glancing down at her still shaken friend she added. 'Glad you're back, been so boring here without the two of you.'

Elsie couldn't help but smile a little at that and sat down in Charles' desk chair.


	93. Bad day

When they were far enough away from the house Elsie decided to finally break the silence.

'Will you tell me what happened Charles?'

'Of course, I'm sorry I've been..' He sighed. Charles was trying with all his might to forget the image of that Doctor with his hands all over his wife.

'I had Molesley take him home, I did not want the family to know what had transpired and I did not know what else to do, Clarkson..' He grumbled and paused for a moment before continuing, 'Did not say anything, he never even looked at me or Molesley, just went with him meekly.'

'Good, Charles I, I don't what to say, I was shocked to have the Doctor behave like this, I truly don't know what came over him, he was so drunk, he was barely coherent, the things he said…' Here she trailed of, she didn't want to have to tell Charles exactly what happened, he needed know.

'What did he say before I came in Elsie?' 'What did he do?'

Elsie thought her husband sounded angry but also worried and sad.

'He was talking as if I wasn't there saying that he should have told me, then he realised I was there and he told me he loved me.' She replied quickly as if that would somehow ease the pain.

Silence.

'I'm sorry…' Elsie began but her husband cut her of.

'It wasn't your fault.'

'God what a mess.'

'I just hope we can contain it Elsie, who knows what the staff will think or do, how much do they know, I mean I know Molesley wasn't any the wiser but then he never is.'

'I'm afraid they all know that the Doctor showed up drunk at the servants entrance wanting to see me, it was one of the hall boys that brought him to me, he scampered of right away but the Doctor was fairly loud and drew quite a bit of attention to himself.'

'What a mess, that bloody man!' He fumed

'I know, what are we to do?' She asked him desperately.

'I don't know love, I don't know, did you tell Misses Patmore what happened, are you al right?' He asked and stopped walking.

'Oh sweetheart, that's the first thing I should have asked you, I, oh forgive me, are you al right?' He gulped standing in front of her and taking hold of her hands.

'Yes Charles I'm fine, it was shocking more than anything and I'm very glad you came in when you did, really darling I'm al right all he did was kiss me and there are much worse things that…' She said not finishing her thought because instantly she could see Anna in her sitting room beaten, bleeding, with torn clothes, fear in her eyes. Charles did not know about that.

Charles stepped forward and enclosed her in his arms. 'I know.' He whispered.

After standing there embracing for a while each letting their minds wander over different things Charles spoke. 'Come let's get you home, you go straight to bed love and I'll bring you a nice cup of tea.'

He did just that. Elsie sitting up in bed, a book in her hands but not reading a word when her darling husband came in with a tray with tea for them both, and some biscuits, of course.

When he got into bed Elsie handed him his cup of tea and leant into his side.

'I'm so happy we're here, so happy to be back in our bed.'

'Me too darling, me too.'

When Charles woke the following morning his wife was al ready up. He got ready quickly and joined her in the kitchen.

'I really don't know what to expect of today, the family…' He paused, when he mentioned the family he thought of the dowager and what she would say when she found out about the Doctors actions and another part of the previous evening came back to him.

'Charles?'

'I just remembered.'

'Remembered what?'

'The dowager she told me to retire last night, when I came down stairs last night I..'

Elsie remembered, she had seen him lost in thought wandering into his pantry.

'She did?'

'Yes, it was the oddest thing she just said that I had worked long enough and that I had more important things to be doing with my time.'

His words sparked a thought that had temporarily left her mind, we want to retire so we can have lots and lots of sex.

'Well I never.'

'Me neither but I guess that's one burden of our minds.'

'I guess so.' Elsie answered weakly.

She couldn't help but think about the implications of Violets words and her fears that that was what people would think, that they finally had sex and now they wanted to retire so they could spend their days in bed together. She wasn't sure if she was being paranoid, her thoughts left unspoken to her husband had seemed to taken hold of her, worrying her more and more. The Doctor completely out of the blue declaring his love for her didn't help matters. He wanted to have sex with her, that much was clear, again she hadn't told Charles this.

Did everybody secretly think about sex all the time. She hadn't before she got married, of course since the day at the beach she had thought about it more and more but not constantly. But then she wasn't a man, Charles had told her that he knew what men were like, what they thought of.

She was driving herself mad and knew she had to tell Charles but how and when, she'd have to see what the fall back from the foolish Doctor's actions were first.

Sex will have to wait too she thought sadly and berated herself instantly for thinking such a thing. But she couldn't help it, on their walk to the Abbey she thought about Charles and how absolutely furious he had looked when he burst into her room another man on top of her, would it affect their love making, would he still want to sleep with her, would he blame her for what happened, would he need time, would he shut himself of from her.

Today was going to be a bad day that much Elsie was sure of.

Walking in silence Charles his mind was racing too, surely the family would know what happened by now, gossip like that wouldn't be kept secret, contained. How would they respond, would they place blame on Elsie? Surely not, she had done nothing wrong after all. And the dowager, had she mentioned her thoughts on Charles thinking he should or rather deserved to retire to the rest of the family, what if she had, how would they respond, his Lordship, Mary.

And then their was his wife, she had told him she was fine, but he had noticed that she had put on her corset this morning and her highest necked black dress.

Did she blame herself, did she think she had let the man on somehow, because she hadn't, she was a respectable woman and only Charles knew of the other side of Mrs. Hughes, the side that had only come out when she had become Mrs. Carson. She was his wife what the hell was that man thinking, going after his wife, he knew she was married for gods sake. But then Elsie had said he was very drunk indeed, he had seen that for himself but when the image of that man clawing at his wife swam into his mind again he found that to be no excuse, no excuse what so ever.

Oh will she ever have sex with me again, will she ever be that wanton woman again, seducing me, he thought desperately. I will have to ask her, get her to talk to me. But first today he thought when the abbey came looming into view.

Today is going to be a bad day of that much he was sure.


	94. Good day

Breakfast was yet again a silent affaire but this time there was definitely an atmosphere. Nobody seemed to want to look in the direction of the married couple. When breakfast was over Misses Patmore seemed to steer Charles and Elsie into his pantry with just a look in her eye.

'Ok, now you two.' She said sternly but looking at their sad faces she sighed. 'Are you OK? Charles?'

'Thank you Misses Patmore for your concern, I'm fine I just dread facing the family, do you know if they know?'

Beryl looked to Elsie with questioning eyes, she nodded. 'They do Charles.' She answered him softly.

'Oh darling it's going to be OK, it will be uncomfortable sure, awkward even but you must remember we did nothing wrong and they don't know everything that happened only Beryl, you and I know the full story.'

'And I'll take the to my grave Charles.' Beryl commented, trying for a bit of levity.

'Are the two of you OK?' The cook inquired.

At this Charles eyes shot up, what kind of question was that but then he sensed the mood in the room and the fact that Elsie had called the cook by her first name, and felt that he couldn't fault her for asking him this after all.

'We are Beryl, we are but I feel we do need some more time to talk.'

'Yes we do, but now is not the time for that. I suggest we go about our business and Charles maybe after you've seen the family we might consider having words with the rest of the staff, try to salvage the situation best we can.'

'Wise words.' Beryl said and left the two alone heading for her kitchen al ready shouting some command for Daisy.

'You'll be fine Charles.' And with that she too left his room.

'So they just want us to forget it ever happened and move on and pretend like it never did?'

Elsie was facing her husband in his pantry, he hadn't come to her when he first came downstairs. Not wanting to make a scene she had let him be and got on with her work. But now she had asked him what had transpired because he was about the ring the gong and after he did so she would probably not see him until it was time to go home.

His retelling of the events upstairs had been very limited. It basically came down to them telling her husband the best course of action was just to move on.

'Yes.'

'Oh OK, well then, let's.'

Charles heard that sharp tone in her voice that meant she wasn't well pleased. He hadn't experienced that tone for quite some time, not directed at him anyway. He stayed silent not wanting to awaken the dragon any further. He had felt that the family were a bit nonchalant about the matter and quite quick to decide to forget about the Doctors abhorrent actions in light a scandal being born. But then he pondered maybe it was for the best, he did want her to forget about it, and so did he.

Maybe he was being a bit selfish.

'Mrs. Crawley wasn't there of course, I'm sure that when she hears about it the Doctor will be in hot water Elsie, and of course he won't be your or my Doctor anymore. They said Mrs. Crawley would assist us in finding a different one.'

'And I will despise him forever and I'm sure he won't ever forget and feel properly ashamed.'

'I guess that is something, I'm sorry to have snapped at you it's just the injustice of it, he is a man, so of course he'll get away with it.'

She still sounded angry and Charles continued to look worried.

'I know it's not your fault Charles and besides we are to retire soon anyway.'

'I am on your side Elsie.'

'I know and I love you for it.' She said smiling at him and stepping towards him she gave him a quick kiss.

'Go ring that gong.' She said to him looking back over her shoulder.

Walking home together as soon as they were permitted to leave they both thought the day hadn't been as bad as it might have been. The staff it transpired seemed to feel sorry for Elsie, they had been told that the Doctor, in a drunken fit, had declared his love for their housekeeper but that she was very happily married and had told the Doctor to leave.

They could all clearly see how right the Carson's were together and Charles figured their love for her would keep this from becoming a big tale and so maybe it wouldn't reach the village. He could only hope. He wanted nothing more than the be alone with his wife, al ready their honeymoon seemed so far away, it had been two days.

Inside the door of their cottage Elsie turned to her husband closing the door behind them, the moment he turned she pressed her lips to his.

'Oh Charles I missed you.'

Even though they had been together, or at least in the same building he knew what she meant.

'I missed you too, but should we talk?' He gave her that look that look that said I know you probably don't think it a good idea but we really should.

'Oh I suppose, pour us a drink?'

'So what I want to know is if there's anything that has changed between us.' She figured she wouldn't mention the Doctors name ever again. Foolish man.

'No, not for me.' He said without a beat.

'Me neither.'

They both visibly relaxed and drank their wine.

'There is something else that has been on my mind.'

'Go on.'

'I've jus been thinking, I, oh this is embarrassing.'

'More embarrassing then making love bend over the kitchen table in the middle of the day with the front door wide open?'

'Ha ha, I guess not, I just, that's it, I keep thinking about making love.'

'I don't see the problem.' He interjected.

'Well don't you think people will think that when we retire so soon after getting married that that is the reason, because we want to make love all the time?'

'I can't say the thought has ever crossed my mind, surely they won't?' Charles had never thought about it, now he did he was beginning to feel worried himself.

'Oh god, do you think that is what the dowager thought when she said I had better things to do with my time? He asked her before placing his face in his hands.

'Well, I did think…' Elsie let her voice trailed and placed a hand on his back, rubbing it up and down.

'Oh god she is like my mother, well no, but, no oh she can't have thought that, suggested that.'

'Why are you laughing woman.'

'It's nice to share my worries.'

'Oh bloody marvellous!'

'Charles!'

'Well I blame you for putting thoughts like that into my mind.'

'So you don't want to make love tonight, because I am rather in need of a handsome man making me forget the last two days'

'I don't think I said that, it will be my pleasure.'

'Well then, drink up.'

He drank his wine down in one big gulp and looked at her expectantly. She stood up and went to the window she closed the curtains and then slowly started to undress herself.

Taking of her shoes she proceeded to taking her dress of, standing before him in her corset and stockings she moved to place a foot between his legs on the edge of the sofa and leant down giving him an eye full of her breasts bulging out the top of her corset. She released her stocking from their clips and purposefully rolled it down her leg, doing the same with her other leg she kept looking to where a big bulge was forming in Charles' trousers.

She so wanted to feel his hardness against her again. She turned and unclasped her corset, ripped it from her body and stood facing him once more in just her shift and knickers. Charles was thoroughly enjoying her little striptease and sat watching her his pupils dilating his tongue running over his lips. He made to undo his tie and then took of his jacket and waistcoat.

Running her hands up her thighs she reached for the waistband of her knickers under her shift and dragged them down her legs dropping them to where she had deposited her dress.

She knelt before him and ran her hands up his legs, teasing him she avoided his erection but went around it and up to undo his trousers, he lifted up his hips and roughly she tugged his trousers down.

Elsie couldn't wait any longer and ran her hand over his manhood still covered by white cotton. 'Mmmm.' She groaned.

'Oh Charles I want you so much.'

She raised herself up and straddled him on the sofa, carefully lowering herself onto his erection still trapped in his boxers.

His hands immediately went to her bottom and she started grinding against him, the friction so wonderful she felt like she could come like this.

His lips had found her neck and in-between kisses he moaned his pleasure. His hands disappeared from her bottom and she became aware he wanted to take his underwear of. She raised herself onto her knees and began undoing his shirt, leaning in to kiss the bare skin of his chest.


	95. Smut much

Tugging his shirt of his shoulders she felt he had lowered his underpants far enough down for her to lower herself onto him again. She puts a hand in-between their bodies and gently slides her hand around his hard silken erection before letting go to get some of her moister onto her hand and proceeds to rub it all over his hard shaft.

His head has fallen forward and she can feel his hot breath against her skin, her own heart thudding in her ears. When she's got him all slick and slippery she encircles him once more with her hand and guides him in, slowly sinking down onto him. Around him and he's in heaven again.

'Oh Els oh god love oh you're so wet, I love you, I want you so much, make me, make love to me.' He pants.

Sometimes she wonders if he's got any idea what he's saying, if he remembers. It doesn't matter they're only ever declarations of love, of love and lust.

She arches into him and he moans hard, she is torn between wanting it to last and wanting him to just pound into her. Thinking she has only got one chance she raises herself up from him and he slips out of her.

His expression just reads, why?

She gets to her feet, stumbles a little and sways away from him, halfway to the kitchen she lifts her shift up and over her head and reaching the table she lays herself down onto it, wiggling her bottom at him, still making the grinding movement she did when straddling him.

'Oh it's like that, is it?' He asks his voice low and seductive. He rids himself of his remaining clothes and naked as the day he was born walks up to her to take his place behind her.

'Oh yes Charlie give it to me like this, give it to me hard.'

Taking her hips into his hands he pushes into her and starts up a fast rhythm, his nails digging into her skin.

'Fuck Elsie fuck I want to fuck you, ah ah oh so hard'

'Mmm Charles yes, yes, yes, right there oh fuck me, fuck me hard, oh faster!'

He thrusts into her with all his might and he comes after only a few more movements, she's not there yet so he keeps on thrusting moving his hand to her pussy, pressing a finger to her spot and she cries out, he leaves her spot, too sensitive he knows and uses his hand to slap her arse instead. With that he feels her clench him and her orgasm pulses around him. She moans and is shaking, breathing hard.

'Oh god yes, hmmm oh oh oh so good mmm.'

He pulls out slowly sad to be leaving her warmth and crouches down until his head is level with her bottom, he's not thinking he just does.

He presses his face into her arse and licks, bites the flesh there. Hands at either side of her arse he is squeezing her rounds buttocks while his mouth can't seem to get enough of tasting the skin there. He is so turned on, he wants more he wants to taste her, lick her body, feel her curves under his hands. Oh but her arse, her arse is so fine and now he's moving the side of his face along her cheeks, caressing her and taking in her scent.

She's still panting and moaning her pleasure face down on the table.

Suddenly she moves, clenches her legs together and he can feels the muscles in her bottom moving against his face.

'Oh darling I have to, I've got you coming out of me.'

Charles backs into a chair and watches his wife moving of the table trying to keep her legs tightly together.

'Let me see.'

She throws him a questioning look.

'I want to see, let me see me running down your legs.'

He shifts his chair so she can stand in front of him and after just a moments more hesitance she stands in front of him and parts her legs.

She watches him rather then her legs, she can feel the trickle of him and her running down her thigh and Charles is just mesmerised.

'Touch it, spread it around a bit.' He asked not looking up at her.

'No.'

He's gone too far. Tentatively he raises his gaze to her. She doesn't look upset.

'I will let you watch me wash this of, how's that?'

'Yes, that's a better idea.' He agreed quickly.

'Good.'

'Because I have plan to lick every bit of your glorious body when I lay you down in our bed.'

'Hmmm that does sound nice, al though you needed lick my bottom anymore.'

'Oh I think I do dear, I really think I do.' He says wiggling those impressive brows at her.

Giggling Elsie made her way upstair asking Charles if he would gather their clothes together and bring them upstairs with him.


	96. A new day

The next day arrives too early for either of their liking. Charles seems to be in a mood, grumbling all the while getting ready for work. And Elsie is back to wondering what the butler is thinking. What's worse she's also too afraid to ask what he is thinking, she had thought they were past this now but alas. She leaves him be and tries not to make the frown on his face more pronounced than it al ready is.

He holds her hand as they walk to the Abbey, a good sign but after another quiet breakfast he leaves her standing there without a word, true she was in conversation with Anna but still. There is a chill and it's not the weather.

Having her midday break with a cup of tea Elsie hopes the knock on her door is Charles, he usually finds her this time of day to share a cuppa, his teacup is ready and waiting but no. A female voice drifts in, softly.

Elsie turns to see Mrs. Crawley hoovering in her doorway.

'Good afternoon Mrs. Crawley.'

'Good afternoon Mrs. Carson.'

They exchange nervous smiles, gesturing to the tea tray Elsie asks Mrs. Crawley if she would care for a cup. She accepts and moves into the room but does not sit down.

Elsie can sense the great woman wants to talk to her about the Doctor but is hesitant. She decide to help her out, she has always liked her, Isobel's kind nature has brought about a lot of change to the family, positive change.

'Please sit Mrs. Crawley, and please do not feel you have to say anything.'

Mrs. Crawley sits and accept her cup, Elsie knows she is going to say something, she knows her too well to think Mrs. Crawley would just leave it there.

'Thank you Mrs. Carson. I feel however I should says something, or rather I want to say that I am appalled by Dr. Clarkson's behaviour, shocked and appalled.'

'It certainly was shocking.' Elsie replies noticing Isobel's choice of words and realising she wants to know if it indeed was shock to Elsie.

'I had absolutely no idea the Doctor felt that way about me, I am not even sure he truly does, I'm sure you heard a was quite inebriated at the time.'

'Yes I heard, it just seems so out of character I have always found the Doctor a respectable man.'

'Respectable'. Elsie echoes.

Oh dear I have put my foot in it, I mean to say it is no excuse, I am not trying to excuse him, I..'

But Elsie cuts her of, she is not offended, Elsie herself held the Doctor in great esteem and so was truly shocked by his actions.

'Mrs. Crawley, it is quite al right, I think nobody would have expected him to, well, I am fine, believe me, there is no need to make him an outcast, if you still..'

But here Elsie stops talking, Mrs. Crawley had put her teacup down with such force the liquid escaped it's confines.

'I would never, I…. I am on your side.'

The smile Mrs. Carson gives her is so radiant Isobel is a bit taken aback but return the smile none the less.

'Thank you Isobel.'

'You are most welcome Elsie.'

Mrs. Crawley, Isobel, is on my side. Never would I ever, how will Charles react to this, hmm maybe not tell him. Oh my, this morning I decide not to ask Charles what he is thinking and now I'm thinking I should not tell him what I am thinking. This will not do.

 **Hello to you who are still reading, firstly, thank you. Secondly, I apologise for leaving it so long before posting. I have no excuse other then that I am busy, I have started my graduation from art school. But enough about me, I hope to post some more soon, my love for them has not diminished! Chelsie on!**


	97. That man

Deciding to take the bull by the horns Elsie asks Misses Patmore to make her a basket so she and her husband can take dinner at their cottage, hoping very much to get Charles talking in the privacy and hopefully comfort of their own home.

She hasn't seen much of her husband all day, he never did come by for a cup of tea. When she greets him after upstairs' dinner he looks more tired then anything else. He is agreeable to them taking their leave and eating at home. Once there he disappears upstairs straight away. Sighing Elsie decides to prepare the table and their dinner herself. He comes downstairs wearing his bathrobe and looking a slight more relaxed.

As he sits down he finally speaks, 'Thank you.' Is all he says but it's enough for now.

They eat in silence but whenever they catch each others eye Elsie gives her husband a kind smile. When Elsie in putting their dishes in the sink to soak Charles comes up behind her and sneaks his arms around her middle, kissing her hair then sighing. 'We need to talk don't we.' It's not so much a question more of a statement. Elsie nods in agreement then softly says, 'Yes I think we should.'

'Why don't I finish this and prepare us a drink while you go up and change dear.'

'OK, thank you.' She turns in his arm looks him in the eye for a moment and kisses him lightly on the lips.

'That is not what I meant.'

'Al right, calm down Charles, what is it you did mean then?'

Charles takes a moment to look into the fire then down into his glass, empty. He rises from his armchair by the fire and refills both their glasses before responding. Elsie is sitting across from him, her nightgown wrapped tightly around her body.

'I just don't understand how you can tell Mrs. Crawley not to break her ties with that man, after what he did.'

'She said she is on my side or didn't you overhear that bit Charles?'

He had the sense to look guilty at her words, he had listened in to the entire conversation.

'OK, she did say that but that is not what I asked you?'

'I just want this situation with the Doctor to be over, I don't want to see him anymore but to destroy the man's life, his reputation, he made a mistakes Charles.'

'A mistake, right… you don't see him groping your wife every time you close your eyes.'

'Oh Charles, you should have told me.'

'I am!'

'I'm sorry Charles, I..'

'I don't want you to be sorry I just want you to know, to understand. You might be able to live and let live, forget but I cannot. That man…he…'

'That man is nothing to me Charles, never will be, I wish I could erase those images from your mind but I can not.'

'It is not your fault.'

'No.'

'No.'

'Look Charles what he did was wrong and most awful but I do not think him an evil man Charles, I was shocked by what he did but I am certain he will not behave in that way ever again.'

'No, he is not an evil man, not evil, maybe the images will fade with time, but I just cannot forgive him what he did.'

'I am not asking you to, hate him for all your days if you want but let's do it quietly, between the two of us and let everyone else do what they will. As long as we're good, I'm good. Does that makes sense to you?' 'We've got enough people on our side.'

This makes him smile. 'As long as you are on my side, I'm good.' He says putting the emphasise on you.

'So is there anything else you want to discuss or….'

'Or?' He asks sitting up a bit more, hands grasping his glass tightly.

'Or will you allow me to give you some new images for when you close those beautiful eyes?'

She can make him blush so easily, knows what buttons to push.

'Be my guest, darling, be my guest.'

'Well you should be glad to have such a smart wife, one who knew we would resolve things and still have time left for other non-talking matters.' Elsie says getting up from her chair and moving her hands to the tie on her gown.

'A wife who has such forethought to change into something special for her handsome husband.'

Her hands have untied the gown and are now slowly parting it, beginning at the collar she reveals what is beneath.

Nothing.

Slowly she reveals her freckled shoulders and lets the gown drop to her elbows. Turning around she let the material glide down her back, making sure to save the reveal of her bottom for a moment longer.

Working her arms out of the sleeves completely she wriggles her bottom at him. His breaths sound excited and appreciative behind her.

She takes a few steps backwards and angles her back a bit more to the fire, going achingly slow now she lowers her gown and her perfectly plump bottom is finally there for him to see, to admire, to lust for. It has become increasingly clear to Elsie that her husband has a certain penchant for her behind.

A groan escapes him and he wants to touch but his wife is not done with her teasing game yet. Swaying her hips from left to right she drops the gown completely and put her hands on her bare skin.

Charles sits back again, if a show is what she wants to give him, he is more than happy to accept, even though the temptation to put hands to his growing need is there, oh how he wishes he could just take himself in hand and let loose. The images to which he did this before were always of her but they could never compare to the real thing. Not only the fact that she is the most beautiful and most sexy and sexual woman he has ever seen it's the fact that he loves her so that makes him stop from abusing himself. She does not deserve that. I should give my love to her. I gladly do, will, have done.

Oh but the way she moves before him, how, where, how does she know how to move like that, and her hands, she's massaging her breasts and even though he can't really see his hands have loosened his robe and are now moving beneath the fabric, searching.

She turns and looks immediately down at his hands covered his bulge then sharply up to his eyes. She can read his mind. OK she thinks to herself, it's what he wants. I'm sure he won't deny me what I want later.

She moves back and lowers herself to pick up her discarded gown, moving to her chair she turns and spreads out the gown over her seat. Standing facing him again she smiles a wicked smile.

A deep breath in. 'Do you think that if we both pleasure ourselves, here, now, it will still be us making love?'

'I am only thinking about you.'

Elsie took this to mean yes and sat down. Charles moved his pyjama bottoms down and gave air to his throbbing heat.

She gave one look to his big… big….ohhhh and closed her eyes, moving back in her chair. She spread her legs and ran her hands up her inner thighs from her knees, moaning and sighing and generally making a lot more noise then she'd normally would have done in her attic bedroom. She found that even though she was putting it on for Charles it was turning her on too, so she continued, running her fingers through her wet folds she found teasing herself delicious, her whole performance had gotten her hotter and hotter, arousing herself as well as Charles.

She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her centre while vigorously moving his hand up and down. He would be done and she hadn't even started.

She heard him come and closed her eyes again she put her hands to her breasts and tried to look sexy for her husbands orgasm. She came to understand he had had his eyes open the entire time, looking at her, devouring her with his eyes.

She felt so desired not to mention horny.

'Charles I want you, I want your face between my legs, I want your tongue on me, your lips, your kisses, I want you Charles, please.'

'Nothing.' He breathed. 'Nothing would give me greater pleasure.'

She smiled at his lie, or was it a lie? Maybe not.'


	98. Wednesday

Elsie had been lying on their bed for a while before she heard her husband coming up the stairs. A jolt of excitement ran through her. He came through the door and she whistled at him making him blush again.

She certainly was in a teasing mood.

'Well, well, well, and what do I find here in my bed, a gorgeous auburn haired goodness naked, be-freckled and awaiting my arrival? This cannot be, I could not be so lucky.'

'Oh but I must assure you kind Sir that you are correct, I am here, as you say, waiting for you my handsome man to do those manly things to me that make me wish I'd never ever have to leave his bed.'

'Manly things you say… I can provide you with those, spread your legs for me my dear, swing them over my shoulders and I'll show you just what this man wants to do to his woman, his goddess.'

She felt a surge of wetness gather between her legs and did what he asked. Mean while Charles was taking his pyjamas of with alarming speed and disregard for where he left them.

Kneeling in front of her she wished he'd keep talking to her in this animated manor, his voice, the way it rumbled from his chest right into hers, she wanted to feel his voice vibrate against her, she wanted him to speak his mind, to tell her exactly what he wanted to do to her.

His lips however were trailing a path of kisses up her legs, licking the salty skin of her inner thighs when he reached them. She was warm, she was wet, he could smell her and he wanted to dive in, dive into the sea of her, to feel steady to feel at home to feel loved.

So he did, he forgot about everything, could only hear the sounds she was making, guiding him. He could hear his own heart beating, chasing hers to fall in rhythm with.

He kept leaving her pleasure spot and going around, he would cover her with his mouth and lick the hot skin right at the top of her legs. He'd nudge her with his nose then relieve a big breath through it making her shudder.

He basically experimented down there until she couldn't keep it in any more, grasping his head, fingers curling around his lock she moaned. 'Now please Charles do it now, I need to.. you make… ohhhh god, oh god, oh god Charles, yes, yes, yes!'

He complied and did his best to keep the speed up until he felt her clench her legs, her thighs squeezing around his head for a moment and a brilliant flush of wetness met his chin before she fell limp, panting, still affirmative.

Finally moving Charles located the top of their blanket and manoeuvred it over both of them lying down beside his sated wife. Reaching under the covers he took hold of her hand and squeezed her fingers.

'I'm dozing of my dear but let me just say, tonight, tonight was what my dreams are made of, I love you so much.'

'I love you too darling, good night.'

It had been exactly nine days since they made love. In fact Charles didn't even know yet that today would be the day.

They had a busy couple of days after she was his goddess and he her kind Sir, a great many dinners and overnight guests had kept them both busy. A few dramas broke out downstairs and Elsie had to do some quick talking and quick thinking. Exhausted as they were and not able to have their dinner away from the Abbey at the cottage, their evenings together however pleasant were short, they never went to bed without a good night kiss however.

So it's no wonder that both of them looked forward to their first whole day off together, alone. And no wonder that both woke up in particular good moods.

Elsie had planned the whole day for them, Charles knew none of this but she was certain he would do whatever she wanted. The last few days he had repeatedly told her that all he wanted for their day of together was to be with her. So in spite of her heavy workload she planned a romantic relaxing day for them.

Elsie had had to involve Beryl in her plan to make sure she had Charles' favourite food but found while she was secretly plotting her day out with Beryl that she also wanted to include her in her plan, found talking with Beryl about something other then the Abbey and the people who lived and worked there refreshing. She worked someone who does indeed not work or live at the Abbey into the conversation a couple of times. She hoped that beryl didn't notice any about her mentioning Mr. Mason so often trying her best to keep it general, asking about Daisy and Alfred and the farm and how Mr. Mason is getting on.

Yes, the cook had definitely sparked something in sweet Mr. Mason and Elsie hoped and prayed one day Beryl would be going of for the day with a basket full of her delicious goods with Mr. Mason a ring on both their fingers.

'Wednesday, what a glorious day, always been my favourite day.'

'Quite the pronouncement Mr. Carson.' She smirks rolling over onto her side to face him.

He looks down to her placing him hands behind his head, propping it up and adopting a casual satisfied sort of air about him. She smirks again hiding her face in his arm, reaching down to grasp his hand in hers.

'Of late all the days have been my favourite of course.'

All he got in responds to that was a look. A look that clearly said; who are you? And what have you done to Charles Carson?

He ignored this and proceeded to hold her hand a little tighter as he shifted his bulk towards her.

'But Wednesday will always be special to me.'

She decided to take the bait, today was meant to be a good day after all, best play along with him.

'And why is that Charles?'

'You don't like Wednesdays Elsie?'

'Why Charles?'

'Alas you do not remember, ah but then why would you, why would you indeed.' He sang.

Getting a little fed up she tugged on his arm. 'Charles.' She warned him.

'OK, it was a Wednesday that a certain Scottish beauty came into my life, a Wednesday that she was hired and so here to stay, with me.'

'Damn it Charles!'

'What?'

'You really take the ticket, first you're talking in circles nearly driving me up the wall and then you go and say the sweetest thing.'

He looked smug but she allowed it. She did however make him fetch her breakfast.

Breakfasted, dressed and ready for the day they sat outside on their bench, their garden laid out in front of them, taking in the late morning sunshine. It was Elsie who broke the silence.

'Charles, what ever happened to our photograph, shouldn't it be ready by now?'

'Hmm now you mention it.' 'I'll inquire into it when I get the chance.'

'Hmmm.'

Elsie was wondering whether Charles would presume her to have planned something for today, or whether he expected a plan at all, maybe he wanted to stay here and relive their honeymoon days.

It had been nine days since they made love and Charles had not complained or even remarked upon it. She had felt his eyes on her numerous times but he always seemed content just to watch. In fact he would hastily look away when she caught him staring so after a couple times Elsie stopped reacting to him and let him look. In all honesty she had made him look on several occasions. She felt guilty for being too tired to please her man so she decided to give him a little show now and then. But she was careful to do so in a manner that wouldn't suggest she was aware of what she was doing. She didn't want to lead him on or be found out to have the upper hand. Again.

This time Charles spoke first.

'So my Wednesday lass, what do you want to do on this fine day?'


	99. 99

'To enjoy it, this may well be the last fine day of summer.'

He agreed with her by way of a sound from his throat.

'I want to be out in nature, just the two of us maybe find some secluded spot by the water somewhere and have a picnic, maybe put a toe in the water.'

'Sound good dear.'

'Well good because I had Misses Patmore make us a basket.'

'I hoped that was the case.'

Several hours later we find the couple walking through the woods. There are many paths and it seems Elsie knows them all. Charles wonders how much time Elsie has spent exploring, did she do this completely alone? He has never talked to her about this, the subject wouldn't have come up but now that he has been following her all day he realises she is very familiar with their surroundings. Maybe she still is a little bit of that farm girl she thought she'd lost along the way.

Maybe it was the great amount of people they had around them these last couple of days at Downton but both were rather silent. Heads so filled they needed time to settle their minds and this leisurely walk together on a beautiful summers day was just perfect for it. So with little conversation they made their way deeper and deeper into the woods.

'Where are you going the path is this way.'

'I know but I also know where I'm going.' She held her hand out to him to take, to let her lead him of the path.

Of course he would follow her, he shifted the basket between hands and reached out to hold his wife's hand. The smile that lit her face then deserved it's own sunbeam.

Stumbling a little the couple made their way downwards through the woods. Elsie seemed to be taking Charles to a specific place. And soon she started to speed up, slightly out of breath Charles let go of her hand and asked; 'Is this it? Are we there?'

Stopping to stand beside his wife Charles looks down into a clear stream then up and around. Next to him Elsie nods. 'Yes.'

'I don't know about you Mr. Carson but my feet are burning.' She has settled down onto their blanket and Charles is on his kneed making sure that the blanket is straight and without folds. He places the basket on the corner behind Elsie and moves to sit next to her. He coughs and his hand goes to wipe his brow.

Elsie looks up at him to find his eyes wide and his face crimson. Her hands have stilled in the action of taking her stocking of. When he catches her eye he just stares at her.

'Breathe Charles.' She pats him arm gently and resumes her handiwork.

Soon Charles is taking his shoes of too, Elsie has placed hers behind her next to the basket in the grass. She has also straightened her skirt back down to hide her bare legs. She dying to get into the stream but the soft breeze blowing about her toes al ready feels so good, she wiggles them and beside her Charles shifts.

'Shall we my dear?' He's put his shoes away and gone up, holding out his hand to her.

'Yes please.'


	100. 100 ! (I can't believe it!)

When he takes her hand in his she leads them forward. Careful to see where she is stepping they pad into the water. And it's blessed relief, the cool water, the breeze, their arms light from carrying their picnic things. The smell of the trees, the woods surrounding them completely, a clear blue sky above them, it's heaven and Elsie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in.

They stand there for a good five minutes frozen in the moment connected by their hands and the water.

'This is a beautiful spot Elsie.' Charles tells her looking down on her with a smile. He could feel the stress of the last few days fall of him into the water and drift away.

'It is indeed.' Elsie replies shuffling sideways closer to her man.

'I love how you say the word 'indeed', it's so charming. And this spot how did you find it?'

'Indeed you do.' She allows herself a chuckle before answering her husband. 'the place found me I suppose, I was just wandering one afternoon and found this clearing.'

'How did you find it again? There's no path, no markings.'

'There is a path to me.' Elsie said mysteriously turning to face him. He gave her a questioning look but she merely smiled in return.

'Time for some sustenance don't you think?' She asked looking over to the picnic basket they'd brought.

Charles seemed to be in a very romantic mood because after they had there full of Beryl's wonderful cooking he laid Elsie down with her head in his lap and fed her grapes. She felt like a greek goddess and was very much enjoying this treatment.

The juicy fruit so sweet on her lips, the end of summer smell strong in her nose, the breeze lifting up the tendrils of hair falling about her face and her toes toying with the grass she wished the afternoon could last forever.

Beneath her he suddenly jerked.

'Cramp.' He stuttered.

'Oh dear.' She said hastily sitting up. 'We can't have that, where does it hurt?'

'Right there.' He said touching his large hands to his lower left leg.

'Come here let me see.' Elsie soon got on her knees and bend over his leg. She shooed away his hands and motioned for him to sit back, he did so placing his hands behind him to lean on, stretching his legs out in front of him. As soon as Elsie laid her hands on him he closed his eyes and lent back, tilting his head back with a sigh.

Very slowly Elsie started to rub his leg, first just the spot that seems to pain her husband but then she went up higher, passing his knee and squeezing the flesh. She moved slightly to place one hand on each leg and began running them up over his legs, over his thighs, squeezing sensually every now and then.

Charles was enjoying his massage immensely. Elsie gazed up at him but al she could see was his throat, his adams apple bobbing up and down.

But then the warmth was gone, from his legs and from beside him. He opened his eyes to see what Elsie was up to but saw nothing but her standing there in front of him her eyes closed, her face screwed up like she was listening for something.

'Er…Els?'

'Hmmm.'

'What…?'

'I am positive.' Elsie said opening her eyes and focussing on her confused husband. 'Yes I am quite positive that we are alone, miles away from everyone.'

'Yes.' Charles agreed.

'Hmmm and so that means.' She continued. 'That we can do whatever we like.' She put her hands to her blouse and undid the top most button on it.

'What would you like me to do Charles? Hmmm would you like to watch me undress?'

He nodded. And she undid another button.

'Yes? You have no issues with me undressing here? Outside?'

'No.' He managed to croak.

'Well you're in luck then because I am warm Charles.' The rest of the buttons came undone. 'I am so warm, so very warm.'

'Hot.'

'Yes Charles I'm hot, and I need cooling down.' She pulled her blouse open and free from her skirt and stood there letting the breeze catch her chest. Charles looked his full, her beautiful be-freckled breasts were standing proudly in her black brassiere and a sheen of sweat was making her skin shine.

He lusted for her. He remain seated however, spreading his legs some what to accommodate the feeling in his groin and just gazed at her.

Standing barefoot in the grass before him she flung her discarded blouse at him and he caught it. She reached behind her and undid her skirt, placing her hands on her thighs, thumbs hooked into the waistband she slowly started to wriggle out of her skirt.

Meanwhile Charles had taken his al ready loosened tie of completely and undid the top most buttons on his crisp white shirt.

Elsie looped her skirt around her foot and flung it too at Charles, catching it and laying it with her blouse draped over the wicker basket.

Birds were twittering and the breeze played with Charles' hair and he was hypnotised, completely entranced by his wife standing in the middle of nature in her black racy undergarments. Her freckles seemed to like this natural light, they seemed to soak up the sun and colour her beautiful pale skin to match her auburn locks.

She was like a goddess to him. He wanted to make love to her, to pound into her but also kiss every inch of her body. The burning need that came with her seducing him so completely stood in contrast with all the things he wanted to do to her. He wanted to adore her, love her, shower her in kisses, make her understand just how gorgeous she was to him.

Suddenly she moved, fast, or at least that's how it appeared to him in his haze of longing. She was crouching, then on her hands and knees climbing over his body and before he knew it her lips crashed against his and he was drowning in her wet warm mouth, her tongue swirling around his, making him chase hers around.

She pressed herself down on him and he broke free from her lips with a moan.

'Oh god the things you do to me woman!'

She was smiling wickedly and started to make circular movement with her hips, rolling over his erection still trapped in his trousers.

And then as fast as she was on him she was gone again. Walking into the water she knew she had his eyes on her, she slipped her underwear down her hips, bending to take it of her legs, Charles looked right at her, between her legs. This sight made him jump into action, pulling his belt loose he grabbed his shirt and tugged it from his trousers. It was odd somewhere in the back of his mind, odd that he was actually doing this here, where anyone might find them.

But that was the back of his mind the rest had him naked in no time, still staring at his wife, who had now taken of her bra, holding each undergarment in one hand.

When she could hear no more movement behind her she decided to turn around.

'Well hello handsome, won't you join me in the water?'


	101. Water

His eyes went wide and he attempted a nod. She held her hands out to him to pass him her undergarments, he took them from her with slightly shaking hands and deposited them with the rest of her clothes. Still not really believing his luck or his careless attitude he turns back to his naked wife.

Elsie is standing in the cool stream her head tilted up, eyes closed against the sun. The breeze feels wonderful on her hot skin.

Charles steps to his wife and thinks how extremely good it feels to have a breeze playing about all manner of secret places that never see the daylight.

Elsie suddenly drops to her knees into the water, splashing it up all over her husbands legs. The stream is not that deep, the water just covering her thighs when it settles down again. The sandy ground feel good against her skin, she wiggles her toes deeper into it sitting on her knees. Splashing some water up over herself, Elsie attempts to cool down. Not helped at all by her handsome husband still standing next to her, his hands covering his privates because now his wife's eyes were a bit too close to them for his liking.

Charles was watching her, her movements seemed so natural like she did this every Wednesday. He was desperately trying to calm himself down, he wanted to make love to her, little Charles had been alert and ready ever since his goddess had sat slowly rolling her stockings down. Elsie however was sitting happily in the water scooping it up and letting it run from her hands again sparkling so beautifully in the bright white light.

'Charles?'

'Yes my dear."

'Why don't you sit down sweetheart?'

'Erm…'

'It is really nice in here and the sand is really soft.' She looked away from him and continued, a very different tone to her voice.

'It feels good….' She scooped some water up and let it run down her chest, giving a little shudder. She moaned and repeated her action until her breasts were wet and shinning in the sun.

His now wet naked wife was making him very hard but to what end? What would they do, sitting in a rather shallow stream seemed like an uncomfortable place to start things. Well maybe not that bad a place to start them, but the way he was feeling, hot, hard and bothered, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop when started.

Of course he'd thought about their plan to have relations in the great outdoors but he was planning that to take place at night, in the privacy of their own back garden with the luxury of blankets and pillows, the comfort and calm state of mind that came with planning things out carefully.

Here and now he stood frozen, his body and mind at odds with each other.


	102. What now?

Her soft voice shook him from his revery.

'What is the matter dear?' She asked and he could hear her worry.

'Elsie.' It was al he could muster.

Getting to her feet again she stood in front of him, her wet hands coming up to cover his chest feeling his heart hammer.

'What is it my love? Are you al right?'

'Yes.' He said without missing a beat. 'Yes, I'm fine.'

'You do not want to be here, be here naked?'

'Of course I do.' He assured her quickly.

Elsie measured her husband up. Once again what he was saying was different from what she was seeing, Charles might be able to fool himself but she knew him better than that.

'Charles,' She began stepping from the stream back to their blanket again. 'Charles you are not afraid of me are you? You can tell me no, you do not have to do these…' She waved her hands around, 'things.' She finished.

'I, er I don't want to disappoint you Elsie, I want to make you happy.'

'Oh Charlie you do.' He had sat down next to her and followed her lead putting on his clothes again too, looking up at her words midway through pulling his sock on.

'I fell in love with a grumpy curmudgeon.' 'A handsome one.' She added with a smile. 'So if you become too much of a pushover I'll wonder if I married the right man.'

Charles finally found his words again, he wondered briefly if that was in connection to his wife being covered up again.

'Elsie,' He said. 'You are making it very hard for me.' At this she raised her eyebrows and looked down to his erection trapped in his underwear again, the poor thing. 'You know what I mean, I do want you, I want to be here with you, naked, but I think making love in that stream is not what I want to do, no.'

There I said it, no. No elsie, no.'

'Al right al right' She laughed.

'How could I not want you, you all naked, wet and willing.' He gave her his best half smile, eyes twinkling.

'Hmmm naked, wet and willing.' She slowly repeated. 'I like that description.'

They paused their conversation to put on the rest of their clothes, having to stand to be able to. Facing each other again Elsie broke the silence.

'So why don't we pack up and go home, to our bed.'

'No.'

'No?' She questioned him with a sharp look, was he teasing her again?

'No, I am not going to waste this spectacular spot, this wonderful Wednesday or my gorgeous goddess of a wanton wife.'

'Ok, stop alliterating I get your point.'

He grinned, his body had calmed down, his mind clearer, but now what?

His wife was thinking the same apparently because she asked him, 'Now what?'

The fact that they were both completely dressed again save their shoes gave Charles an idea or rather it brought back a fantasy, or was it a dream he had had, in any case it seemed the perfect opportunity to recreate it, the woman of his dreams standing in front of him, expectant eyes looking up at him, she was so tiny without her shoes.

'Now we continue with our lovely day, I do hope I haven't ruined our first full day off together.'

'You haven't.' She assured him and fell silent waiting for him to speak, somewhere the thought still nagged that she had pushed her plans onto her husband, it was as much his day off as it was hers. So she waited patiently.

He took the hint and started to try and explain his idea, thinking it a good idea was one thing, conveying it to his wife another.

'I want to meet you here, no, I mean meet you back here and pr… and pretend, I mean you wouldn't be my wife and and…' Oh gods he was making a mess of it.

'You want to play?' Elsie simply asked. 'Like we did before, our honeymoon when I came to serve you breakfast?'

'Yes, like that but a different fantasy.'

'So your being a Lord and me your lowly servant was a fantasy you had?'

He didn't know whether to answer honestly. In the end he gave a very slight nod.

'OK, so what fantasy do you want to play out exactly, I'm Mrs. Hughes again and…' She prompted him.

'And, and we would meet here unexpectedly and and well, end up having sex.'

'You think you can seduce one Mrs. Elsie Hughes? Well, I wish you good luck.' She gave him a sly smile and sat down to put her shoes on.

Charles tidied the blankets folds out and repacked the basket then waited. She put her hand on his shoulder and used him to get up.

'Goodbye then Charlie.' She gave him a wink and strode of purposefully through the trees.


	103. Responding

Elsie walked far enough away from her husband to give herself a moment to prepare. It was Charles' fantasy so she didn't exactly know what was going to happen. She only knew her husband wanted her as Mrs. Hughes so she would act like that, and see how he might try and seduce her. She wasn't going to make it easy for him, Mrs. Hughes wouldn't.

Charles was sitting on the blanket staring at the grass in front of him without really seeing it. How on earth was he going to persuade Mrs. Hughes to have a roll around in the grass with him? He couldn't think of any scenario where talking to Mrs. Hughes would lead to sex. Or even lead to just that first kiss.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea and now he could hear sounds of movement behind him.

'Mr. Carson oh my!' Mrs. Hughes exclaimed coming round a tree and into view.

Charles quickly and clumsily got to his feet.

'Mrs. Hughes… what are… what a surprise.'

Elsie stepped closer to him and looked beside him to the blanket and the basket.

'What's all this? She asked gesturing to the items.

'Erm… I was having a little picnic.'

'Alone? Or are you waiting for someone? I can walk on, find another spot to rest my weary legs.' She chuckled.

'No! no I am not waiting for anyone I, erm, what are you doing here Mrs. Hughes?'

'It is my half day Mr. Carson I was merely enjoying a walk through the countryside.' 'I do not recall it being your half day today.' She replied improvising wildly.

'No, no it is not, I am as they say 'skiving off'.'

She laughed. That Charles Carson would know about such things, would know such a phrase. Or that she, Mrs. Hughes would ever believe him to be so bold to ditch work. Not the great butler of Downton Abbey surely.

'Skiving off, really?' She questioned him with a smirk, her beautiful blue eyes twinkling. 'Well, you have picked a perfect spot for it.'

'Err.. thank you…. would you like to sit?'

She nodded and he let her pass so she could do just that. He stood for a moment, his back to her and tugged on his collar. Now what?

When they were sitting comfortably on the blanket Charles' nerves started to mount. I suggested this, I'll have to make a move. Problem was Charles Carson pre Elsie didn't have any moves, he wasn't entirely sure he did after. Being married was great after the first night getting her to do it again hadn't been an issue, far from it. He hadn't needed any moves. Their love making just happened, he was extremely lucky. This thought cheered him a bit.

'Warm today isn't it?' Elsie's voice brought Charles back to her, she sounded so English, so formal. And now excitement came flooding back to him.

'Very.'

'The water looks good.'

'Yes.'

'I might dip a toe in.'

A sound came from him as a response but what if was suppose to mean was a mystery. He had gone from one word replies to merely grunting. This was not going well so far. Ever helpful Elsie took the lead and reached for her shoes. Then her hands froze, she wasn't suppose to take the lead. This was his fantasy, wasn't it why they ended up here like this in the first place, her taking over, playing his part.

So she sat back again, let him be the man Elsie. So she sat and waited, she glanced around leaning back, she looked up the trees, varying greens swaying in the gentle breeze, the patches of blue sky slightly streaked with fluffy white clouds, it was a wondrous sight. She wished she could lie down and gaze up for a while just listening to the birds twittering away, breathing, in and out.

Charles sneaked a look at Mrs. Hughes. She had made to remove a shoe, paused and changed her mind it seemed. Now the silence between them in this wonderful calm clearing was growing until Charles was so desperate for anything to say he wanted to give up.

This is madness, how did he get himself into these situations? This was suppose to be fun wasn't it?

'Mrs. Hughes?' He asked but didn't wait for her answer. 'I think you should go, this is not proper.'

'Excuse me?' She huffed looking up sharply her husband avoided her eyes however.

'You heard me.' He was getting to his feet again.

She didn't move.

God she does look good in this natural light.

'Very well. I am leaving. You can stay in you want, I can't tell you what to do.'

'No you cannot.' She said sternly. 'What is wrong with you? We were sitting, chatting or I least I was trying to chat, what do you mean it is not proper? What is not proper Mr. Carson? Is it me? Am I not proper hmmm… not properly dressed am I?'

She had gotten to her feet now too and stood facing him, her hands on her hips glaring at him.

Flustered, Charles decided to respond to her last query thinking it might steer them in the right direction. He wasn't at all sure if this was all still play.


	104. Oblivion

'You are not properly dressed as it happens, you are not wearing your corset.'

'And how would you know that? Looking where you shouldn't, are we? Who is improper now.' She snapped.

'With your body anyone could see, walking about in just a blouse and skirt I ask you!' He thundered.

'Ask me what Mr. Carson?' Her voice had shifted, surgery sweet now but he could still feel the sting.

'Maybe it isn't what other people would think that's got you all riled up.' She went on. 'Maybe it's what you think.' She began unbuttoning her blouse.

'Maybe…' She continued slowly revealing her cleavage. 'Maybe you are turning your own improper thoughts back on me.'

'Go ahead Mr. Carson, look down…. I dare you….'

'Damn it.' He growled stepping to her and grabbing her around the waist. His lips came crashing down on hers and he kissed her with a fierce passion. His big hands traveling down to grab hands full of her bottom, kneading the flesh hungrily.

Elsie moaned and pressed herself against him, he lifted her leg up around him but her skirt was in the way.

Frustrated he broke their kiss and steered her backwards to the nearest tree, He stood her against it and ripped her blouse open then started gathering up her skirt.

Elsie helped him lift her skirt and becoming aware of what he wanted to do or rather how, helped him with that too.

She could feel his hardness press against her when she secured her legs around his waist.

He found her lips again and kissed her, her lips, her cheek down her jaw to her neck, hands clutching her bottom holding her up.

Elsie reached her hands into his hair and pulled him closer. 'Oh Mr. Carson ohhh.' She gave a deep throated moan urging him on.

Her husband lifter her higher pushing her back against the tree so he could reach her breasts. She shifted and was pressed against the hard bulge in his trouser even harder, better. She gyrated against him wanted to rub him to her pleasure spot.

She felt him bend to her so her could suck her nipples into his mouth. He took one hand from her bottom and worked her breast out of one of its cups and immediately closed his lips around the rosy peek al ready hard against his tongue.

'Oooohh…' Elsie groaned. 'Oh Carson now, I want you, I want you Charles oh oh oh.' She kept grinding against him, she was sure she was leaving a stain on his trousers she was so wet.

But Charles couldn't get his trousers of in this position. He was positive he couldn't keep this up anyway not as young as he was. Not that he'd ever fucked a woman against a tree. These things were only thought of after he'd met one Miss Elsie Hughes.

'Put me down Mr. Carson hmmm lay me down…' Elsie's eyes had gone dark and she had that look of wanting on her face, the way she kept licking and biting her lips. She was sex on legs to Charles al though his own felt like they could buckle at any moment. So he let her slip from him, leaving a trail of herself behind.

Coming apart Elsie rushed to the blanket. Charles was beyond aroused, looking down from the wet patch on his trousers to his wife settling herself on the blanket, one breast still in it's lacy cup, the other bare and wobbling about wonderfully. She lied down for him raising her skirt so she could reach beneath and slide her knickers down. Black lace clutched in one hand, the other coming up to grasp at her naked breast, playing with her nipple.

Charles kicked his shoes of and tore his trousers down along with his boxers and kneeled down, his erection jutting out in front of him.

Elsie spread her legs and Charles moved over her taking her in one swift move.

Groaning Charles started pumping deep into his wife's warm depth. God, she is so wet. 'Oh Mrs. Hughes you are so wet I love you marry me I want you I want to fuck you Mrs. Hughes so hard oooooh god.'

'More Charles, more words … tell me.' She moaned she was grasping his shoulders nails digging into his skin, realising this she let go and ran her hands up and down his arms, over his shoulders caressing his neck, she could feel his muscles working under his skin, this man her man was so massive, so tall and strong, her man between her thighs.

It was frantic and fast. She wanted him to say dirty things, things that were unforgivable in any other setting. Right now so wanted him to be naughty, wild, an animal.

Charles let out a shout of wanting and leaned down and licked her neck, then taking her earlobe into his hot mouth and sucked hard before whispering, 'Oh you wanton woman, your pussy feel so good around my hard cock, do you feel that? He said hoarsely as he pushed and pushed into her trying to go deeper with every thrust.

'Do you feel my big hard cock inside your wet tight pussy? I want to fuck you I want to come all over you, your arse, your tits, I want to be inside you everywhere.'

'Yes, oh Charles yes, come on my tits, come for me, I'm coming oh Charles right there, like that oh yes yes yes yeeees!' She came hard Charles could feel it and it was a miracle that he hadn't yet, he pulled out and watched her pleasure ride through her body. He always liked the faces she made, the soft moans, the whimpers.

Still trembling hazy with pleasure and blinking against the bright light she looked down between their bodies and slid her hand around his hard shaft. Charles moved up and after only a few tugs he came, struggling to keep his eyes open and focused through his orgasm he saw himself spill all over Mrs. Hughes' beautifully flushed chest.

Her husband shifted and fell over next to her panting hard. Elsie didn't care she took his hand and placed it between her legs, she was still pulsing and felt so empty without him stretching her, filling her up. So she pushed on his fingers and he obliged putting three of them together and together they pushed them inside of her. Her forefinger on her pleasure spot she rubbed herself into oblivion again, her husband sliding in and out lazily but it was perfect right now, she came again and again her thighs clenching together one the last one trapping his hand there, crushing it a bit.

They must look a sight, two over sixty year olds lying on a too small picnic blanket half dressed panting like they'd run a mile, sweaty and sticky in the middle of a wood.

She could not be happier.


	105. Pushing

It wasn't until they were back at home and in bed before Charles raised the subject. He felt his most calm when in bed with his wife, as if he needed the visual proof that Elsie was his wife and he could and should treat her as such.

'Elsie?'

Elsie closed her book. 'Charles?'

'I wanted to talk about this afternoon but… well I just wondered if you might like to, if I could…' He sighed.

'I'm sorry.' She said laying a hand on his arm.

'No, that's not, you have nothing to be sorry for, this afternoon was wonderful love it's just that I felt a bit cheated.'

'Cheated?' 'How?'

'Well, I was supposed to seduce you in the great outdoors remember?'

'I do..…'

But Charles cut her of. 'No love really, it's OK, I was acting childishly I should have just gone with the moment, not overthink everything.'

Elsie kept quiet to be sure her husband was done speaking, Charles however experienced the silence as awkward and didn't know how to go on exactly.

'I mean what you did, it was so daring and sexy, so sexy and all I kept thinking was that my plan was better, so much more comfortable, I was planning on making us a little make shift bed out back…'

'No don't tell me more, I'm sorry Charles, I do hope you'll still carry out your plans.'

'Of course.' He assured her and then added, with a slight grin. 'Not a problem, you have to admit though my plan will be more comfortable.'

'Yes I will concede to that Mr. Carson.' And she grinned back at him. Al though she thought his back hadn't been against the harsh bark of the tree.

'Look Charles I've been thinking about this afternoon as well and I guess I felt I was pushing you too much, that maybe I don't fully realise the power I have over you, you know when I'm naked, and that I've used that power, but then I instantly felt ashamed for thinking it, thinking I only have to make a sexual advance on you and you'll do what I want.'

'Yes but dear you must never forget that doing what you want is what I want to do too, it's beyond anything I ever could of hoped for and far more than I deserve, so please, all is well hmmm?'

'Yes it is, of course it is Charles, you know, we've both been so busy at the house of late maybe we slipped back into the butler and the housekeeper a bit and we forget to connect.'

'Yes you are quite right dear, after all we haven't been married that long and we were the butler and the housekeeper for so long.'

'Exactly.'

'If we're being honest…'

'Oh yes?' She asked quickly, but he heard the smile in her voice, that wonderful teasing note.

'If I'm being honest I sort of had a bad feeling…'

'What?' She did sound slightly worried now.

'Will you stop interrupting woman and let a man speak!'

'I could not be more sorry, go on.' And she pressed her lips together tightly and looked up at him sweetly.

'I mean I was feeling worried that our marriage was going so well.' He paused. 'Is going so well and started so spectacularly well that I was, well, I was waiting for it all to go tits up, you know I don't handle change well, like to plan everything to exact precision.'

His wife fell against him hiding her face in his pyjama top, he could feel her shake but he knew that she was laughing. He was getting quite good at inserting a little levity into their conversations by trying to be humorous. Not connecting…. they were connecting just fine. Elsie must have thought so as well because their conversation died out and they fell asleep cuddled up ever so closely.

'Oh Misses Patmore could you come to my room for a moment.' Elsie hadn't thought anything strange about this request but the kitchen before her froze, only Daisy daring to look up at her, eyebrows furrowed.

'Since you've asked so nicely yes Mrs. Carrrrson, I will come to your room for a moment.'

But she threw a questioning look over her shoulder at Daisy as she followed Mrs. Carson nonetheless.

'I was wondering whether you had plans for your next half day?'

Her newly wedded friend seemed to be in an odd mood, reminding Beryl of a very awkward conversation she once had with Mr. Carson at said friends bequest.

'I have not.' Beryl spoke slowly and carefully.

'Oh good because Violet and I were wondering if you might want to burn your corset and go brassiere shopping with us.'

'WHAT?' Beryl actually knocked over her teacup she stood up so fast, backing away towards the door.

'Honestly Beryl.' Elsie chided while she righted her friends teacup, the spillage contained to the saucer on which it stood.

'You seemed think I had something horrible planned for your time off, I merely wanted to know if you were planning to visit the Masons farm.'

'And why would you want to know that?' Beryl asked still suspicious.

'Because, and now you got to swear you won't tell anyone.' Elsie sounded awfully Scottish when it came to secret keeping.

Beryl held her hand up as a sign of surrender and Elsie went on.

'Because I want to go to the farm and see if lovely Mr. Mason has got a….' Halting she lowered her gaze to the floor and bit down on her bottom lip.

'What?' Slight concern to Beryls tone now as she looked at her friend with questioning wide eyes.

'A cat Misses Patmore, I want a cat.'

'Oh I see.' Beryl could not help but smile, trying for an encouraging one to mask the housekeeper from seeing she had found out that the dragon was a tame one, one that wanted a kitty cat. Will wonders never cease.

'Well that's very nice, does Charles want a cat too?'

'So is there any chance you might like to go to the Masons farm with me on your next half day?'

Beryl appraised her friend, she had her hands balled into fists, the colour on her cheeks was rising, her nostrils were somewhat flaring.

'If you like, now I must get on.' Beryl turned on her heel and strode of, gleefully thinking of how she was going to tell Daisy about this highly interesting bit of information.

'Is that you Carson?'

'Milady?' Charles turned swiftly to see the Dowager striding up towards him, cane sticking out in front of her pointing it at him.

'Were you humming Carson?' She demanded.

I was my Lady, I do apologise, I will desist.'

'Please do.' She retorted al ready moving away from him towards the library. At the door however she turned. 'I'm pleased to see you so happy Charles.'

Charles had no time to respond and was left standing there wide eyed. After a moment he realised that as the butler he should probably follow her into the library and of he went.

'Mama told me she found Carson humming love songs in the hall when she arrived.'

'That's sweet.'

'Hmmm.' Robert thought for a moment longer before lowering his gaze to his book.

Cora sat with her knees raised her own reading material resting unopened against her thighs. 'I wonder how long it will be before they give their notice.'

'What?'

'Oh Robert you must realise those two don't want to spend a moment apart anymore now they've finally found each other.'

Roberts face fell into the expression it always had when people spoke of things he'd rather not think about. 'But they see each other every day, all day here.' Speaking as though he thought that that surely should be enough.

'Working all day and every day.'


	106. Hiding

'Elsie, could you please explain why you are spending our well earned free time with Misses Patmore and not me?'

'Well Charles, I felt that I should spend some time with Beryl, she is my friend Charles and if we are to retire soon I would like for her to know that our friendship will remain in tact.'

When Charles still looked like this wasn't answer enough Elsie went on.

'Charles the three of us, Beryl you and I are, well we're a threesome, or rather we were and that worries me, I don't want Beryl to feel left out, if we retire I feel that Beryl will see that as the end of our trio and I mean we have spend all our free time together, leaving here the minute we're able and Beryl has been very understanding.' Here Charles gave her a look.

'OK, she might have used her colourful language to tease us a bit but she cares about us, about you especially.'

'Me?'

'Yes you Charles, she loves you.' Charles snorted disbelievingly. 'Oh come on darling you are like a big brother to her, why do you think she teases you so much? That's what siblings do.'

'Oh.' Charles felt his colour rise, he had never thought about it quite like that, in fact he hadn't thought about it all really, god he was self involved.

'Sorry.' He mumbled.

'What?'

'I said I'm sorry, I fear I've never thought about Misses Patmore, Beryl.' He corrected at a sharp glance from his wife. 'I should have been more aware.'

'Well Charles I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to but I thought you cared about her.'

'I do but…'

'It's OK you're not one for using your words but even if you haven't thought about it your actions should tell you that you love her Charles, it's clear for her to see don't worry, but we have neglected her a bit of late.'

Her words left him with a lot to think about, he knew she was right and he wasn't upset, well not with her. How could he have lived so carelessly only thinking of himself.

It was once again as if his wife could read his mind.

'Charles it's OK, you are a good man and your action have always spoken louder then words, Beryl and I learned a long time ago that it's better to ignore what's coming out of that big mouth of yours and listen to your heart instead.' And with those last words she left him to ponder his thoughts.

'Oh just look at them they are so cute.'

Behind Elsie Mr. Mason and Beryl were smirking at each other. When they arrived at the farm Elsie had greeted Bert kindly but then made a beeline straight for the basket in which her future baby was mewling softly.

She had picked her favourite in an instant, the calico kitten was not only the cutest and prettiest kitten she had ever seen but she liked what the little fellow represented with his white fur patched with black and ginger. She thought of the perfect name and crossed her fingers to knock them on the table hoping Charles would be OK with all of this. She quelled the thought that if he didn't she'd make him by doing that thing he liked so much. The thought that she's do it it anyway because she clearly wanted to stayed in the back of her mind until she saw him again later that day.

'So Mrs. Carson I take it that you will take one of them home with you?'

Bert Mason looked at Beryl, Elsie hadn't responded and Beryl was pretty sure her friend was lost in thought which she thought would probably have to do with a certain butler left in the dark about kittens and his wife's plan to adopt one.

Coming out of her revery Elsie turned to the couple behind her, seeing them with identical smiles on their faces and standing rather close together she was reminded of her second reason for coming here.

'I, they are precious Mr. Mason, are you sure..'

'You'd be doing me a kindness, I wish I could always find such loving homes for them.'

Elsie's smile faltered a little, it had been a long time since she thought about life on a farm but of course she knew, buckets of water could be a sad sight.

'Well then, I have picked the little calico one.'

They moved to look in the basket, the one Elsie had picked rolled over and stuck his tiny paws in the air, Elsie noticed that one paw was ginger, one black and two white, mismatched socks for each pair of paws.

'Am I right in thinking he is male?' She asked turning to Mr. Mason, her hand now in the basket resting over the little one's tummy.

Bert bend over the basket and with gentle fingers he confirmed she was correct.

Elsie excused herself to use the lavatory and sat thinking how she was going to help Mr. Mason make a move. She was sure her friend was interested in him but knew she'd never expect anyone to find her attractive. Not wanting the Mason's to wonder what kept her she returned to the kitchen. The sound of whispering held her back from passing the threshold however, straining her ears she heard Beryl.

'Bert really she's right out there, she'll know you, oh hmmm, you don't know her like I do, she'll know.'

Elsie then heard some shuffling some expert adjusting before finding them on either side of the wooden table looking at her when she re-entered the kitchen.

'Well good luck.' Beryl said as a way of goodbye, a knowing smirk on her face. They had returned to the house and Beryl left Elsie standing in her parlour, her kitten in a loaned basket on her desk.

Elsie looked at her friend sharply. 'Yes thank you Misses Patmore.'

Beryl was just out the door when. 'Congratulations Mrs. Mason.'

Beryl froze, thought about turning but then shook her head and walked on, damn that woman, I told Bert I told him, but then she smiled despite herself, Bert.


	107. Naming

'Elsie?' Charles called the moment he stepped through the door of their cottage.

She had been reluctant to speak to him at the house about well, anything really assuring him that all was well and they'd talk later.

Elsie was in the kitchen and looked at him with an expression he couldn't quite decipher.

'Now Charles calm down, I know I should have talked to you about it but.' She faltered when Charles looked confused and indeed on the edge of anger.

Elsie was sure Beryl would have told Charles about the kitten after leaving early not waiting for her husband or even telling him. Charles would of course turn to Beryl first for answers, how that silly man didn't realise how close they were was beyond her.

'Elsie darling I am calm and have no clue what you're on about.'

'Beryl didn't say anything?'

'No.'

'Oh.' Elsie was saved having to explain by a little lad choosing that moment to come out from under the dresser and attempting to climb up Charles' leg.

'Ow!'

'Now now Berry we mustn't climb up daddy's leg.' Elsie bend down to scoop the kitten off of Charles' trouser leg his nails catching on the fabric a bit.

'What is this?'

'This Charles is our kitten, I choose him carefully from a nest at the Mason's farm this afternoon and named him Berry, well strawberry really but I didn't think you would go…'

She was cut of by Charles' lips, he kissed her and kissed her. 'He's great, you're great, I think you chose well darling he looks a keeper.'

'Oh Charles honey I'm so glad.'

'What…. you thought I'd blow up? Over a little kitten? I'm not a monster Elsie.' He stood back from her and lifted the kitten out of her hands carefully and held it to his chest. It looked tiny in his hands and Elsie felt she'd never seen anything sweeter than the sight before he now, a giant of a man attempting to curl his whole body around the tiny kitten in his large hands.

'How could anyone not be pleased with such a little sweetie?' He asked of her but then continued talking, to the kitten.

'My my you are a cutie, aren't you? Yes you are, yes.' The kitten looked up at the sound off his voice and purred loudly.

Standing up to clear the table Elsie asked Charles for what must have been the tenth time if he really was OK with her picking out their pet.

'You can name him if you'd like, fair's fair.'

'I thought you'd al ready named him, strawberry was it? Because of the ginger fur?' He looked over to the wicker basket in which his wife kept her knitting, on top the little kitten was fast asleep curled into a ball, the lid had a dent in it and so was perfect for a kitten sized something.

'Well yes I had, but you could still change it if you don't like it.'

'Something tells me a lot of thought went into his name and I wouldn't have a clue what to name him, al though I would probably call him Hugh seeing he's male.'

'Hugh?' She asked him. He didn't answer just looked at her when after seconds she still didn't cotton on he gave her a hint, a pretty clear hint. 'Yes Hugh, Mrs. Hughes.

She frowned for a second at the use of her old name then smiled.

'Oh Charlie that is too sweet.'

She glanced at the kitten before purposefully placing herself on his lap.

'You are too cute Charlie.' She whispered before capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

After coming up for air after many deep kisses and clothes undone as far as their position would allow them Elsie got up. 'Charles be a dear and pour us a drink, I'll just..' She left her sentence hanging gesturing around at the dishes.

Charles gave her smile got up and disappeared into the living room. Elsie had a plan, the thought she'd had this morning came floating back from the depth of her mind as Charles moved his hands over her body, as his tongue swirled hers around in a hot frantic chase.

Elsie joined him after he'd settled himself an their sofa, drink ready to be drunk. She placed the bottle she was holding next to their glasses and retrieved the big flat cushion from Charles' armchair.

Only when she put the pillow on the floor in front of him, bottle in hand once more did he speak.

'Elsie what is the idea here?'

'Oh Charles I though a man such as yourself would have figured that out by now.' She said evenly, eyes on the lid she was unscrewing placing it near the tables leg out of reach she looked at her husband.

'Honey.'

'Yes dear?' She gave him a cheeky smile. 'Reveal yourself please.' He gave her questioning look so she lowered her gaze.

Tugging his trousers and briefs as far down as they would go she got up on her knees and placed herself between his thighs, one hand still holding the glass bottle the other running up and down his naked skin and soon enough he started to stand to attention.

Her dress still hanging open she shrugged the top part of, extracting her arms and pushing it down to her middle. She looked down at her breast and started to pour drops of honey onto them before swiping them of with a finger to lick the sweet substance of it in a most sensual way. Her tongue rolling around her finger imitating what she longed to do.

And so she took him into her hand and carefully lowered the bottle's opening over the tip. He jerked when it made contact and Elsie flashed him a smile before lowering her head.

She was becoming a master of tease, only licking the top in short quick licks. However after a few spills of honey she wanted to taste him and so put the bottle aside, earring a deep groan from Charles as her breast were pressed to his leg, bulging out of their lacy cups. Her breast are so near his manhood, was there something in that?

A look at Charles told her she'd better get on with it he looked like he was about to explode, which of course is what she hoped for. She took him into her mouth as far he fitted, using her hands to caress him she knew it wouldn't take much now so she put all her effort in moving her mouth up and down over his tick hard shaft, tightening her lips around him as tightly as she could without her teeth hurting him.

His hips seriously started to buck when she moved faster and faster she had to let go of him to hold his hips in place and then he came with an almighty roar of pleasure.

Leaving him sitting there sweating and panting was not what she wanted but must do her mouth full of him. She hurried back and yanked her skirt up so she could straddle him pressing her moist center to his hot hard delicious dick.

Leaning sideways she took up her glass and drained it in one before flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him senseless.

'You don't have a secret admirer do you?'

'What! Why on Earth would you ask me that?'

'Because I do not know what I could have done to deserve that!'

She fell against his chest laughing. 'Oh honey you don't have to do anything to deserve that I wanted to.'

She paused for a moment considering, honesty, no holding back.

'Well I sort of thought, very briefly and wrongly, that if you did not react well to Hugh I could persuade you or at least make you forget all about it by taking you in my mouth again, you certainly seem to enjoy it when I do.'

'Oh dear do I!'

'But I would never do that Charles, it was just a thought a bad one, a fleeting one.'

'It's OK Elsie dear, I have long ago accepted your power over me and I will gladly lay down at your feet.' He said seriously.

'Charles I think that might be your orgasm talking….. and little Charlie.'

'LITTLE CHARLIE.' He boomed before breaking down in laughter.

'Elsie, are you asleep?'

'Hmm no not quite.'

'I was just thinking about our kitten and what you said, you called me daddy, I remember thinking it sounded odd but… not bad odd.'

'Well, I don't know it just came out naturally I called myself it's mummy in my head when I choose him, I just did.'

'Hmmm I like that I think.'

'I like it.' She rolled over to him and caressed his chest with a lazy hand.

He took up her hand and kissed it. 'I like it too but tell anyone and I'll…'

'What? You'll do what?' But she laughed. 'Of course I wouldn't tell anyone, he's our baby.'

'So the name Berry, it's because of Beryl isn't it, she's ginger and the kitten has ginger fur and the black fur is you so that makes the white fur me, three colours for three friends.

'And that my dear husband is why I'll gladly take little Charlie in my mouth to give you pleasure.

You make me so happy Charles.'

'I love you Elsie, so much.'


	108. Napping

Walking back to their cottage, Charles carrying a square package, Elsie couldn't keep from questioning her husband.

'But Charles you have to admit he was acting weird beyond our neglecting to pick up our photograph for weeks.'

'I don't know dear.' He answered her shifting the package in his arms, it was quite heavy. They had finally picked up their framed portrait and of course Charles had noted Mr. Foreman queer behaviour and was pretty certain of the reason, but did he want to share his suspicions with his wife, not really, no.

'Maybe he was insulted, it's his job and he's probably proud of his work and then we just forget about it.' Elsie questioned him further. 'I feel bad Charles, but on the other hand I hope I am never alone with him again, he made me feel so uneasy.'

'You never will be, I'll make sure of that.'

Her husband responded a bit too quickly for her liking and suspected yet again Charles knew the reason behind Mr. Foreman's odd behaviour, she herself thought she knew why but didn't wish for her husband to think she was up herself.

Nearing their cottage Elsie decided to drop the subject because she wanted their sparse free time together to be pleasant.

The fact that once they were inside and settled Charles made to hang the photo in their bedroom she was sure he knew what she suspected… Mr. Foreman had very much enjoyed the way Elsie looked in their photo, and Charles clearly didn't want anyone else to see his wife in this manner. Elsie had to admit she hardly recognised herself and yet she felt she looked like the woman she'd always been inside.

'Els darling, come look.' Charles shouted from the bedroom. Elsie had been preparing a lovely lunch for them while Charles hung their portrait.

'Oh Charlie that looks great.'

'Is it straight?'

Elsie and Charles were standing at the foot of their bed looking up at the wall above the headboard of their bed, she tilted her head sideways a bit. 'Yes I think it is, well done.'

Charles put his arm around his wife and stood looking at them in the black and white image, they looked so married, like they'd been together for forever, which he reminded himself they kind of had been.

The photograph showed the pair of them sitting on the bench in front of their cottage, Elsie leaning into her husband their fingers intwined holding hands between them and looking utterly relaxed but more importantly radiantly happy, as smile adorning both faces.

It was a beautiful photograph, Elsie however hoped she'd soon stop thinking of the creepy photographer when inspecting herself in the photo, her cleavage was prominent, made especially so by her leaning into her husband's solid frame.

Elsie secretly wanted everyone to see the photo so that they would all see how beautiful she really was but instantly scolded herself for such a vain thought. Charles knew, and told her constantly, that was all she needed really. Maybe she'd accidentally on purpose let Beryl see it though, her friend after all hadn't properly been shown around their cottage yet.

After lunch Charles went upstairs for a nap, he'd been lugging around wine crates all morning and after leaving work they'd gone straight to the village picking up their portrait. Her lovely strong husband therefor deserved a nice nap and so Elsie set to cleaning up the kitchen alone, not that she minded, her head was so full of thoughts and she really wanted some alone time with her kitten Berry, she felt really bad about the fact he was left home alone for long stretches of time. She also wasn't entirely sure she wanted her husband to see how much of a softie she was when it came to their little kitten.

Sitting on the floor, something she'd hadn't done for a long time and certainly something Charles had never seen her do, she tempted the kitten to play with the little ball of string she'd made for him. He loved it, he was still so little that he didn't have complete control over his little nails and the string kept getting stuck to his paws. Elsie was pleased however that the kitten seemed to purr continually and when he was tired from playing climbed up on Elsie's lap for a nap.

My two sleepy boys.

Not wanting to sit on the floor for that long she held the kitten with one hand while she tried to get up keeping him clutched to her. He woke up but didn't move while Elsie got her book and settled on the sofa with him, he made a couple of circles on her lap settling down facing the way he started. Elsie felt her heart could explode with the sweetness of him, she al ready loved him so much.

This was how Charles found them when he came downstairs, he wished he could take a photograph of them, Elsie had fallen asleep, book to the side and one hand against the sleeping kitten. Charles suddenly had an idea, he quickly but quietly looked for the right materials and for the first time in what seemed like a hundredth years put pencil to paper to sketch the wonderfully sweet image before him.

Elsie woke up and saw two big eyes looking up at her. 'Hello little Berry boy, did you have a nice nap?' 'Yes you did, didn't you?' 'Now where is daddy?' She asked him moving her hand to tickle the little kittens cheeks.

Elsie made to get up and Berry jumped of her lap. 'Let's get you some food, oh dear it's later than I thought, mummy shouldn't have fallen asleep, no.' Berry followed her into the kitchen, meowing up at her.

'Have you ever had a food fight?'

'What?' Elsie laughed. 'No of course not Charles what, what makes you ask that?' She raised her eyebrows at him.

'I haven't either, of course not, but it is something I read in a novel once, school children misbehaving and throwing their food at each other.'

'I can't say I've read that book Charles.'

'Well, I would be mortified to be in a food fight of course but something made me think of it recently.'

'And what was that pray tell?' She wondered if it was something to do with Berry, the little kitten wasn't a tidy eater and Elsie had been sure to keep his corner in the kitchen clean as could be.

'You.'

'Me?'

'You and honey….'

'Oh.'

'Well seeing you had your chance I have been thinking what I would like to lick of you…. hmmm what would go well with the sweet pale freckled skin of my wife….'

He was teasing her to be sure but she was also quite sure he was serious and would be licking something of her soon.

'Well as you are a master of choosing the right wine to go with every food stuff known to man, I would say you could think of something to go with me.' She gave him one of her most seductive glances before getting up from the table, bending down to pet Berry who had been lurking under her chair hoping for a tasty treat.

Charles was hard under the table. Whipped cream, it would definitely have to be whipped cream but they didn't have any. He would have to keep that idea on hold for the moment. He needed time to come up with a good reason for Beryl to make him some anyway.


	109. Suspecting

Standing in the post office with his wife Charles can't help but think Mrs. Wigan is behaving even more oddly than normal. He couldn't stand the woman, of course there were a lot of people that irked him something his wife made him aware of and he had tried to not be so quick with his judgement of people, but this woman!

It was the fact that after all these years she still hadn't taken the hint they weren't determined to friends and she still spoke to him in an overly sweet voice that made his hands itch.

Waiting for their turn Charles took in how Mrs. Wigan eyes, which were always darting to him every time he stepped through the door, were now focussing on his wife, or rather her body. Odd behaviour. He was called from his revery by Elsie stepping forward. Oh dear here we go…

'Hello Mr. Carson good morning.' Mrs. Wigan al but sang.

'Yes good morning Mrs. Wigan.' He replied with as little enthousiasme propriety would allow him.

'We have come for our post.' Elsie said drawing attention to herself, emphasising 'we' as she lay a hand on Charles' arm. Another aspect of their marriage she hadn't thought about or could have suspected to feel so good. They shared a name, a cottage and therefor an address, something about seeing their names on an envelope made butterflies erupt in her stomach each time.

'Yes off course Mrs hu… Mrs Carson.' She said giving Elsie a completely false smile.

The couple looked at each other with exasperation as soon as the postmistress' back was turned.

Elsie dealt with the retched woman, not allowing the well known busy body the pleasure of conversing with her husband, as if she didn't know how Mrs. Wigan felt about her him. Best not rub it in but by god this woman was not subtle.

Charles stood calmly next to his wife enjoying the fierce proud side of her personality. Once again however he caught Mrs. Wigan looking at Elsie and if he wasn't mistaken she was staring at her chest, an appraising sort of look on her face.

A week has past since their odd encounter with Mrs. Wigan and it wasn't until he heard her name mentioned the meeting came back to him. He walks into the servant hall which he was passing when he heard her name and asks those talking, 'What about Mrs. Wigan?'

Apparently she has had an argument with Mr. Foreman it wasn't until Charle returned to his pantry when he remembers, 'Mrs. Wigan is the photographers' sister!' Mrs. Wigan has a different name she'd been married of course, he knew her to be a widow which made her attentions ever more unsettling.

But why was this important… Charles couldn't quite put his finger on it. They are family… hmmm I can see the resemblance he thought grimly.

Work took him away from pondering the matter more and more importantly tonight was the night. Charles and Elsie were having an early night and Elsie set Charles up perfectly without realising. She had asked Beryl to make them an apple pie, it was her late mothers birthday but no-one needed to know that. Charles had the perfect excuse to ask Beryl for some whipped cream to go with that pie as a special surprise treat for Elsie.

For a moment he thought Beryl somehow knew or guessed what he really wanted it for. She said, 'Oh Charles.' in such a strange tone and looked at him with such a big smile but then he quickly realised his friend was just proud of him, proud of his kindness.

Charles was constantly reminded of how he turned out to be quite the actor, playing his role as stern butler to the t. But the reactions he got from it didn't please him like it used to, Elsie's word about Beryl came back to him and thought Elsie would be happy with him for figuring out what Beryls' smile had meant and that he hadn't told her not to get sentimental with him.

It made him feel like retirement couldn't come soon enough, he was tired of acting he wanted to be himself, the Charles he was with Elsie, because of Elsie. Soon he promised himself, soon.

'Elsie dear let Berry sleep now he is tired and I've got something for you.'

'Hmpf… Charles honey my little boy is perfectly capable of sleeping and purring I'll let you know, he likes it when I scratch his cheeks.'

'I'm sure he does love, but..'

'I feel guilty for leaving him all on his lonesome all day.'

'I know I know and we will talk about that soon but for now I would like for you to carry that wonderful physique of your over here and follow me to your gift.'

'Well you do drive a hard bargain Mr. Carrrson but.' She got up looked at Berry once more before sauntering over to him standing at the foot of the stairs.

Sitting in her warm sweet smelling gift Elsie sipped her tea. She had told Charles about how she would do this after a rough day, sneak a hot cup of tea, with a little something in it he had asked, to which she shyly admitted yes, sometimes, and stew in the bath for an hour slowing sipping her tea warming herself up inside and out. She thought about the fact she would have a warm bed to climb into now, a warm body to curl up against, come winter she was really going to enjoy that.

I wonder what kind of sex we're having tonight. Elsie seemed to detect a plan brewing in her husbands eyes and instead of sitting in the bathroom with her was moving about the house stumbling here and there, he must be in a hurry… he seems to be going downstairs and outside… oh my outside… she decided today hadn't been such a rough day and bath time could be cut short, she downed her tea and got up, mind racing with redressing possibilities.

Wrapped in her old fluffy bathrobe Elsie made her way downstairs she could hear Charles humming from what she thinks is the kitchen. She finds him in there, her greeting startling him and he turns to her trying to hide whatever is on the counter he was bend over a moment ago.

'Hello love.'

Hello… what you've got there?' She asks tilting sideways to try and look past him but he shifts.

'That is none of your business right now Mrs. Hughes so I propose you go about your own.' He tells her but there is a smile lurking behind the cold words.

'If you wish.' And with that she turns and is off looking for whatever caused him to make such noise earlier. She is standing in the back garden, close to the house, looking down on a little nest it looks like. She lowers herself down onto it and lies down in a comfortable pile of pillows and blankets, she hears a crunch and inspects the bottom layer to find some sort of tarp. She smiles to herself Charles certainly doesn't do things half arsed, she laughs at that, her colourful language describing a man like Charles, it's funny.

Looking up at the fading sky Elsie loosens her robe somewhat to give a hint of what she's wearing underneath. She hears Charles call for her but so half heartedly she doesn't respond, he'll know she's outside and there he is walking towards her holding a stark white piping bag. This strikes her as odd.

'What?'

He follows her gaze to the bag in his hands and smiles while lowering himself to the little outdoor bed. 'Hello my love this here is a little treat….. for me.' He adds with a lift of his eyebrows.

'For you… oh.. well, I can leave alone so you can enjoy it peacefully.' She tells him but doesn't make any attempt at moving.

'No, no, love, I'll need you for this.'

'Do you now…'

'If you'll allow me the honour and great pleasure that is of course.' He squeezes the bag a little and tips his finger with the sweet white cream, licks it off and looks at her.

Elsie couldn't help but notice her husbands' hands shake a little, was it nerves or…

'Well how could I resist, and a piping bag… what were exactly planning to do to me, or on me should I say.' She hopes her willingness will calm his nerves if that's what it was.

She turns her body into Charles and slides a hand down her robes' front opening it up even more. Charles' heart skipped a beat when he realises what she's wearing, the bags content, the tiny lace gown, the 'leaves very little to the imagination' gown. His planning should have involved him changing into more comfortable clothes he thought, irritated by this oversight as he feel his trousers and collar grow tight.

'Charles darling, the cream will keep, maybe you should change first hmmm.. I'm comfortable here?' She sighs.

He gives her a grateful smile hands over the bag and begins to stand.

'No sneaking a taste now Miss Hughes.' He teased looking back over his shoulder at her.

'No sir.' She promises, her face serious but once he steps inside she does…. hmmm delicious.


	110. Creamed

After some time Elsie senses her husband standing over her, she might have dosed off lightly when he left, she was so very comfortable, the sounds of nature, the gentle breeze and the soft pink sky were blissful and Elsie wanted many more nights like this. she decided that for herself already.

When she opened her eyes she saw Charles had put him pyjamas on but left the shirt undone, his broad chest looked ready to be licked. But no she reminded herself this was Charles' turn.

'Should I undress Charlie?' She asked holding out the bag for him.

He took it and a wide grin appeared on his face. 'If you would, I like doing it myself but I must say you have a certain talent for it so, please.'

Elsie made to get up but he stopped her. 'No, please, do it sitting, I like to see you struggle.'

She gave him a look. 'I.. it's just that I like it when you move unexpectedly, you know, out of the ordinary we're so used to moving in a precise and proper way I like watching you here, when we're home alone and your just yourself.'

'I understand.'

So Elsie began to worm herself from her robe, it was an annoying feeling to try and tug something up that you yourself were sitting on, but at the same time she began to realise she was giving Charles quite a show. A glance at his body made her sure of it.

When the robe was dropped to the side Charles decided she was naked enough but really he couldn't wait any longer. He lay down beside her and took the bag in hand again, Elsie lay back down arm by her side and Charles made a creamy stripe right down her chest. Putting the bag aside he lowered his head and began his feast. His tongue was so warm compared to the cool cream, he was humming, licking and kissing the whipped cream of of her. He was done before she had thought to move her arms and so in the process of picking the bag up again he knocked into her arms moving to him.

They looked at each other and Elsie saw only lust so she lay down obediently and when Charles held the tip to her nipple she helped him by crossing her arms underneath her ample blossom to hold them still. This of course had a push up effect to her breasts and Charles quickly, and in Elsie's opinion messily, applied cream to her nipples before sucking the left into his mouth, he moaned and sucked then bit her nipple. Elsie felt the cream on her other nipple began to slide down and made a sound in her throat, her husband looked up at her bewildered she nodded her head down at her right nipple, he lowered his eyes to it and a cheeky grin adorned his lips before he lowered his head again.

Elsie expected him to lick it up in one swift movement. Charles however put the tip of his tongue right under the little line of cream, just before it had reached his wife's arm and slowly began to lick upwards.

She could feel his breath on her wet skin and it made her tingle, she was enjoying this but she couldn't stop herself from thinking what came next, the warm up act was nice but she wanted to main act. She wanted to feel him against her to feel him hard and hot against her. She put her hands to his face just when he finally reached her nipple and made his look up.

'Come to me kiss me with that sweet mouth.'

He moved over her and now she could feel his erection, his big hard dick against her, she moaned deeply and kissed him with fierce passion. He tasted so good his tongue was so soft and his hands had tight grips on her flesh, kneading it with such lust. She wanted to be on top of him press him against herself hard before riding him. Normally he would take the hint from her body but this time he wasn't moving, she tried to get him to turn over but he refused she she broke their kiss.

'Honey.'

'What is it?' He replied as if they weren't being naughty in the back yard but at the Abbey.

'You know.' She pushed on him. He resisted. 'Move.'

'No my love tell me what you want, hmmm, why do I have to move?'

'Because.' She started slightly vexed. 'Because.' She now sang. 'Because I want to feel your body under me, I want control, I want you now and I want to feel your hard cock against me.' He had finally moved and she was now sitting astride him, moving her hands over his broad chest she continued. 'Because I want to do this and look at you while I do it.' She purred.

Elsie was gyrating on top of him rolling her hips and pressing her pleasure spot to his solid length, pressing and rubbing she was going to make herself come, she was loosing control, Charles' hands were and her thighs helping her make her circles reaching back every now and then to squeeze her arse. She was so close…

'Oh god oh Charrrless ooh mmm oh god oh god oh oh oooooh.' She moaned and groaned and at the tipping point had actually pounded Charles' chest with fists. Charles was so ready for her, he knew she could again but he'd have to wait for her signal Elsie was still reeling though, her eyes closed her hips moving and giving little shocks of movements, of pleasure, her nails scraping of his chest softly.

'Sit up love.'

She did and Charles freed his franticly throbbing length at last, locking eyes Elsie lowered herself over him and when the head slid in he felt back and closed his eyes groaning at the pure pleasure. By god she was so wet, she had worked herself up in a frenzy that much was clear but she was still tight around him and when she started moving he began to see stars.

When after some moments of concentrating Charles could feel Elsie kind of bounce he forced his eyes open to watch, her beautiful firm round breasts were bouncing up and down. His wife had her arms straight down her hands clasped around her ankles.

Charles his hand begun to franticly search for the bag, tilting them back sideways quite a bit but Elsie was close again and pounded into him even harder. Just when he had the bag secure in his hand Elsie tipped them both over the edge and his hand squeezed emptying himself inside her while simultaneously spraying her chest with cream.


	111. Retired

Over the next few days Charles kept thinking about Elsie and their avid lovemaking. They had been right about their assumption that once they were back at work their lovemaking wouldn't be as frequent as their honeymoon. Charles reflected on the fact that given his age it had been a miracle really that he had managed to get erect so often. He hoped it wasn't somehow pent up sexual energy, as if by not having sexual relations for so many years his erections had stored up and he would soon run out. A silly thing to think really, he knew bodies didn't work like that. But he also knew that worrying about not being able to get erect would not help matters. Maybe the reduced number of sexual encounters of late were a blessing, he would not want to disappoint his wife.

His mind had a lot of time to wonder and one of the things he thought was that exact fact. What did he think about during the long periods in his workday were he just stood around waiting to be needed. He felt so bored during these times now and so his mind wondered to all the times he had loved his wife. Re-living their intimate conversations in his head and thinking of all the things he still wanted to tell her.

Today however he stayed in the moment while surveying upstairs' breakfast. He was sussing out whether the family, especially his Lordship, were in a good mood. Elsie and Charles had a talk the night before and decided it was time. Today after breakfast they would call for a meeting and they would relay their wish to retire. They would of course stay as long as it was necessary not wanting to leave their employers in the lurch. Elsie had thought Charles would need her back-up when telling the family but Charles had offered to do it by himself. As the man it was his responsibility or so he very briefly thought. One look from her and he had nodded, we will tell them together.

Standing outside the door of the library holding hands Charles gave his wife one last look before entering the room. Elsie felt completely calm and al thought she truly believed her husband wanted to retire with her she knew that this was always going to be harder on Charles than her. Elsie had come to terms with the fact that Charles would always consider them as his family. Even if they'd marry and therefor become family, the fact was it was too late to have children, grandchildren even and she knew Charles would have wanted to be a father. And he'd make a fine one for sure.

Charles however seemed to view Elsie and their kitten Berry as his family, they always came first now. Charles had even been more relaxed and friendly around Misses Patmore daring to call her Beryl when the three of them were alone. In truth Charles had felt bad not calling his friend by her first name when his wife did it so easily.

The family was not surprised, it seemed the Dowager had not kept her thoughts on Charles' retirement to herself and if either Charles or his wife were surprised by that they really didn't know anything. Mary had stood up from the sofa and, rather dramatically Elsie thought, walked to the window her demeanour sad. Charles had followed her and they spoke softly their conversation ending in a hug, now this did surprise their audience. Charles returned to his wife's side his eyes watery. Charles had initially thought His Lordship had no feelings about their retirement but when Elsie started to speak of what would happen next, possible successors Robert had cut her off saying that was a conversation for another time. And Charles had understood, knowing something was about to happen and it actually becoming reality were two different things.

Later that day the couple shared their news with the downstairs staff and again nobody seemed surprised and Charles didn't care whether that was because they al ready knew or because the staff cared for them and wanted them to be happy. The only face he was looking at was Beryl's, he had not discussed it with his wife but Charles had given her words a lot of thought. She's like your sister, she had said, so when Elsie, smiling, had ordered the staff back to work Charles went over to Misses Patmore.

'A moment Beryl?' He asked her. Hovering behind her mother figure Daisy's mouth fell open but quickly closed it and hurried away.

Charles smirked having notice Daisy's reaction and thought how far the girl had come, a credit to Beryl really.

'Charles I am so happy for you both, I mean it.' Beryl said sincerely.

'Thank you Beryl I appreciate that.' He said meaningfully.

'I would also like to say that Elsie has not forgotten about you, er.. what I mean is that she has expressed to me that she want to remain friends with you.'

Beryl smiled at his kind words but Charles chided himself, hiding behind Elsie… tsk tsk

'Um we want to remain friend with you, Beryl… well, you know I'm no good at these things but I would like you to know you mean a great deal to me and I would not want to lose you, we are family… er of sorts.' The words were barely out of his mouth when Beryl hugged him, it was a clumsy hug, them never having hugged before and the height difference between them rather significant but Charles felt himself relax into it. Life is going to be so much better now. Working so hard all these years, feeling so lonely and bitter if he was really honest with himself. He knew he had fooled himself for many years thinking that work and a respected position in a great house was all he needed. It was a coping mechanism and as Beryl held him to her he knew once and for all, he didn't want that life anymore and was happy to leave it behind him finally and fully.

'I saw you hugging Beryl.'

'Mmmm.' Charles didn't even turn to her when his wife spoke. They were walking home after a long day, not long in hours so much as in emotional events and the feelings they invoked.

'Not trying to steal Mr. Mason's girl, are you?' Elsie teased looking up at his face for a reaction. The sun had just gone down but the sky was still light. There was an autumn is coming sort of breeze making the trees' leafs flutter and Elsie held her husbands arm with both hands leaning into his warmth.

'Elsie really I was being honest with Beryl sharing my feelings, which you know is not easy for me, not when it concerns people that aren't you, my wife and you..' But his wife cut him of.

'I'm sorry Charles, I was only teasing, I wanted to know what happened, I am a curious thing I know, if you want to tell me you will. Sorry.'

'I.. that's OK love I didn't mean to snap.' He moved his hand over hers on his arm.

'I told Beryl that I cared about her and that I hope, that we hope, our friendship won't suffer because we chose to retire, you know it's because of what you said that I even said anything to her to begin with.'

'Charles.' Elsie began but again her husband cut her off.

'I am happy I did it, told Beryl I mean, when she pulled me to her I honestly felt OK with it, I want to be myself and I feel with you and with Beryl I can.'

'That's wonderful Charles I'm sure you can be, you know, the three of us are quite similar you know, all three of us have a reputation of…of.. well they call me the Scottish dragon and you well…' She grinned taking in the smile on Charles' face. 'But we're softies really, underneath it all, the three of us, big old softies.'

'I guess it's what the job requires, we were in positions of power and believe you me there are lots of characters out there who take advantage of that but all we ever asked for was hard work and respect.' He pondered for a moment longer then added, 'A job well done if you ask me.'

Elsie beside him was choking up, Charles was talking about their job in the past tense but she could not sense any sadness just pride, it warmed her heart.

'A job very well done darling, very well.' Elsie assured him softly.

She felt Charles straighten up a bit at her words, her man, such pride.

'And,' She added when they neared their cottage, 'You are doing excellent at your second job.'

'My what?'

'Being my husband, you are doing a excellent job at that.'

'Oh Mrs. Hughes come now, that is not a job.' They had come to stop standing outside their garden fence. He opened the little gate with a flourish, bowed as he waved a hand at her to proceed him into their garden. 'It is a complete privilege.'

Later that evening the Carson family could be found snuggled up together on the sofa, Charles reading, Elsie staring into the fire and Berry enjoying his mother caresses as he lay sprawled over the two of them purring happily. And if humans would purr too the sound would be coming from all three of them.

 **Hello Chelsie fans,**

 **I am sorry I kept it so long since updating this story. Thank you for sticking with it. I have graduated from art school, I am now an illustrator, yay!**

 **Hopefully I will update more quickly from now on. Love to all of you that keep the fandom alive, you guys are some talented writers and I will love Chelsie always.**

 **xxx Winni**


	112. Photographs

Charles was dawdling in the great hall. He was feeling hesitant in going downstairs because he'd meet his wife and he'd have to tell her. He didn't want to, but he must. Walking back and forth he tried to find the words, a suitable approach. Should he play it down as if it was nothing or should he be really sensitive and risk offending her, the strong independent woman that she is? Which approach would Elsie find less upsetting, because Charles wanted nothing more than to spare his lovely wife from any upset.

A sudden noise behind him made him lurch into action and he now strode to the nearest door leading him downstairs. And sure enough he hadn't reached the last step before his wife appeared at his side.

'Ah Mrs. Carson.' He said. 'I wondered if I could have a word?'

'Certainly Mr. Carson.' She smiled at him. He nodded his head towards her sitting room and softly added. 'In private.'

'Right you are.' Elsie agreed and walked off ahead of him.

It had been two weeks precisely to the day that the Carson's had announced their retirement. The weeks had flown by because of the many changes happening in the house. Their leaving the biggest of course, but it seemed things would never be quite the same at the Abbey.

Charles and Elsie had set about training their successors, Elsie was to be replaced by Miss Baxter, the two had never been particularly close but Elsie had always thought well of her. Of course there had been the moment where Elsie found out that Baxter was a thief but she couldn't see it. And she had long learned that people couldn't be separated into good and evil, the world just wasn't black and white like that. The person Elsie had known was a soft spoken kind and helpful woman. However Elsie's judgement of Miss Baxter was based mainly on her kind treatment of others, especially Thomas and Mr. Molesley.

As the two worked together Miss Baxter opened up and was honest in telling Mrs. Carson that she hoped for a different future, eventually. They agreed that houses like Downton would probably not go on for much longer. So when Baxter told Elsie she wanted to go into the dress making business Elsie told her it was a good idea to have plan B ready. Baxter however had assured Elsie that she was indeed honoured to follow in her footsteps and would work very hard at maintaining the excellent standard Mrs. Carson had set for the house. Mrs. Carson was very pleased, Miss Baxter would be a good fit, Elsie did deal with Cora Crawley for the most part and Miss Baxter was obviously pleasing to her, to keep a thief in the house. And maybe, Elsie thought, maybe there was another aspect of Baxter's future that she hadn't discussed with the older woman, one that involved a certain down on his luck sweetheart. Poor Mr. Molesley, Elsie had always had a soft spot for the man and the two of them seemed perfect for each other.

Carson was to be replaced by a London butler he had known for many years. The family said butler served, for as long as Charles had served the Crawley's, had decided to retire to the Spanish coast and he had not wished to join them. It was a perfect fit, Carson and Cove were of the same generation and therefor had the same morals and values. Mr. Cove's respect for Mr Carson had ensured his kind treatment of the staff that was left at the Abbey, al ready knowing some of them from their time in London.

'I have news from upstairs.' Charles started.

'Well, you'd better tell me then.'

'The family is to be photographed which means that that… that man will have to come to the house.' He had decided that honesty was the best approach, it is the best policy, so they say.

'I can deal with that, Charles.'

'I'm sure.' He said hastily. 'But…er…but because we are to retire next week.' Here he smiled his first smile since following her into her room. 'The family has requested us to be photographed too…er…. with them, as a memento and the family will all be together and as Lord Grantham said, 'when does that ever happen' so he figured it would be the perfect moment and have our leaving party the next day so they can all attend.'

Elsie swallowed and thought for a moment before answering Charles. She was taken aback, feeling very emotional at his words. She had been positively cheerful about leaving for she never really saw it as a goodbye. The people she cared about would still be in their lives. But she'd not considered that it was quite a momentous moment in their lives too. She couldn't see Lady Mary Crawley taking tea with her and Charles in their cottage but apparently the family did care, quite a lot.

'Elsie?' He had that look on his face, that 'oh dear what is she going say' look.

'Oh, sorry Charles.' She shook herself out of her revery and looked at him. Sweet dear man. 'I don't know what to say love, I'm…I'm touched.'

'You are…?'

'Of course Charles, I know we feel differently about the family but even I can see this as the kind and sentimental gesture this is.'

'I'm glad.'

'Me too, we should have photographs of each other. You know we should get some photographs of Beryl too and Daisy, everyone.'

'We should, I'm sure we can sort something out.' He said kindly. He was very glad Elsie was calm.

He was smiling happily at her but after a while something about his wife's smile made him ask her. 'What?'

'I just never thought the family would feel the same but I guess.…' She left her sentence hanging somewhat.

'Well, dear, as you're always telling me, times are changing, and these photographs are a good way to at least remember the past.'

'It sure is.' Elsie agreed. 'Well said.'

After a few moments of silence Charles hesitated but broke it nonetheless.

'And the photographer?' He asked carefully.

'Hmm well, I think being surrounded by family and friends I will have nothing to worry about.' She told him. 'Not to mention a big strong butler that would do anything to keep his housekeeper from danger and hurt.' She flirted and got up to give him a sweet kiss.

Charles was walking. He was thinking about a lot of different matters, so he was glad of the walk, a walk he usually wouldn't have to make, running errands were for footman or hall boys. However he found it helpful to leave Mr. Cove at the helm for a while, to see how he'd fare.

Not that he had doubts about him, no, he was thinking about Elsie and how perfect she really was. Her by his side had made retiring a peaceful and positive process. And even though they hadn't done more than cuddly of late, she was still perfect. He was looking forward to being free, finally and having all the time in the world to spent with her. Not a single thing to do, not having a reason to get up in the morning, he could just stay there, warm and cozy, cuddled up with his wife. Her soft body against her, her scent in his nose. No, he was feeling wonderful at the prospect. He'd also been having all sorts of fantasies about her recently, the kind of fantasies he had about her when they were still Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes. Judging on their short but intense time together he was sure they'd get up to all sorts. Maybe she'd been getting ideas too. That thought made him feel hot under the collar.

He might get a dog.

He'd been thinking about it more and more, it would be wise, he thought, to get a puppy while Berry was still a kitten, there was more of a chance them getting on that way. He hoped Elsie would be OK with the idea. He was fairly sure she would be. Most of the time.

The last matter that had him thinking so much was the photographic session with the family and their leaving party the next day. He felt nervous at the prospect of being upstairs among the family having pictures taken as if they all belonged together while his leaving seemed to have torn the household apart. He'd been feeling so guilty about that and of course his wife sensed that something was amiss with him. So Elsie had talked it over with him one evening. She had said that love was the reason, simple as that. She'd sounded so Scottish right then he reflected happily. Themselves of course but the Bates's before them. Now it seemed Mr. Mason would make Beryl into Mrs. Mason and young Andy was courting Daisy, Miss Baxter and Mr. Molesley too were now an unofficial item according to his wife. He had agreed with her that it was a good thing and she had reminded him that the family were all happily married too, Mary pregnant, Edith would probably be too soon enough and Charles had realised times were definitely different but absolutely wonderful actually. Reminding himself of what his wife had told him he felt happier but all the same he couldn't quite shake his nerves.

Charles stopped walking. He had reached the village. He didn't know why he'd come to a halt but then he heard something. Angry voices he thought and instinct made him hide. The voices were getting closer and it hit him, this was the sound of a very angry Mrs. Wigan, the tiresome postmistress. When Mrs. Wigan and her brother, the loathsome photographer, came into view rounding the corner of the house Charles was passing by he crouched down a bit more behind the shrubbery he was currently hiding behind.

He could hear them clearly now and was completely shocked to hear his own name.

'Mr. Carson is an honourable man and will not stand for this, he will protect his reputation by any means, Henry!' Mrs. wigan spat accusingly.

'Clara, I told you, I don't…'

But his sister cut him off sharply. 'Stop pretending, I know you brother mine and that is why I'm telling you you'd better get rid of them before…'

'Before what exactly?' 'Hmm?! It was his turn to cut her off. His older sister had always told him exactly what she thought and he was frankly tired of her meddling.

'Before Mr. Carson finds out and knocks you out.' She exclaimed.

'How would Mr. Carson find out, Clara?' 'Are you going to tell him?' He sneered putting great emphasise on the word you. 'I know you wanted to be Mrs. Carson instead of Mrs. Hughes but…' He left his sentence hanging, an evil little grin on his smug face.

Charles saw Mrs. Wigan glare at her brother in rage through the leafs, bending a branch down to make a small hole so he could see, she had tight lips, her jaw clenched in anger. Brother and sister were standing facing each other so that Charles could see half of both their faces.

Henry Foreman crossed his arms over his chest and stared his sister down. He had her. For once he was in control.

'Fine.' Clare Wigan huffed. 'Fine, keep your damn pictures under your filthy bed.' She paused here to step closer and point a sharp finger at him. 'I might not be Mrs. Carson but she won't ever be Mrs. Foreman either.' And with that she stalked passed him and away.


	113. Charles, Elsie and Beryl

Charles fell to his side against the house, the photographer's house it transpired. He heard a door slam and Charles sagged with relief. Pictures, Mrs. Wigan had said, pictures plural, what the hell is going on here. That filthy photographer has photos of Elsie in his possession, in his house, under his bed, what the fuck?! So that vile man wanted Elsie, if his sister was to be believed, and she wanted him. God what a mess, they were despicable, the pair of them. But what should I do, Charles thought desperately and he instinctively thought of Mrs. Hughes, his best friend, he always went to her for answers but could he this time. Should he? He had to get away, completely forgetting his errand he walked back the way he came to the path that would lead him back to the Abbey, back to his wife and best friend.

Charles had decided he should tell his wife as quickly as possible and by the time he reached to servants entrance round the back of the Abbey he was determined. He had thought about it the entire way back, trying to push his anger down. He would ask if Beryl would join him in his pantry before asking the same of his wife. But as he walked towards the delicious smells coming form the kitchen he found them together, Elsie sitting at the cook's little desk while Beryl put some last lunch items away.

'Good afternoon ladies.' Charles greeted, it was a good thing he had calmed down, somewhat, during his walk. In all honesty Charles was in shock.

'Hello Charles.' Elsie said n return, relaxing the rules somewhat because it was just the three of them.

'We didn't expect you back so soon.' Beryl questioned, coming round the table to stand next to Elsie.

'No…quite…well..er… I wanted to talk to the both of you about that actually.'

'About what, love?' Elsie asked him. She could see the trouble look in his eyes and he had stepped closer to them, speaking quietly which alarmed Elsie quite as much.

'The reason I am back so soon.'

'Shall we go into my sitting room?'

'Please.' He answered gratefully. He really needed to unburden his troubles and even though he felt horrible that this would probably mean upsetting his wife, he knew he had to. He thought that she could use Beryl for support, he had the self knowledge to know he wasn't always at his best in thee kinds of situations.

Beryl was still standing rooted to her spot until Elsie turned around and beckoned her to follow with an encouraging smile.

'Elsie, beryl, what I am about to tell you is awkward..er…. something shocking and frankly alarming.' His voice was shaky.

'Charles, please…' Elsie encouraged waving a hand to signal he should sit down. They were seated in a tight triangle both women on the edge of their seats.

Charles cleared his throat. 'Please let me finish before responding.'

Beryl's eyes were as round as coins.

'I was walking to the village, as you know, and I came upon a fight…'

'A FIGHT!' Beryl exclaimed before she could stop herself clapping a hand over her mouth and looking apologetic.

Charles waved his hands. 'Not a physical fight.' He said kindly, regretting his choice of words. 'It was an argument, a heated argument and and I just couldn't walked past unnoticed.' He explained hopelessly.

Elsie desperately wanted to ask who it was that were fighting.

'I recognised the voices you see.' Charles continued.

Elsie and beryl both raised their eyebrows as to say 'and!?'

'It was Mrs Wigan and Mr. Foreman.'

'Oh dear.' Elsie gasped.

'That's not all… the argument they were having was about us.'

He heard Beryl gasp a 'no!' Before covering her mouth with both hands.

Elsie hadn't taken her eyes of her husband.

'Yes, about Elsie and I, that's why I stopped walking and hid because the first thing I heard clearly was my name, I couldn't believe it.'

'Oh my god.' Beryl sagged back into her chair, her hands gripping the armrests.

Elsie on the other hand couldn't sit still anymore and got up. Charles' eyes followed her as she strode back and forth trough the room. Coming to a halt in front of her husband she asked him.

'What did they say, Charles?'

'It was shocking…er… Mrs Wigan found…oh my… she found photographs of you, well us I suppose, under her brothers bed, you know that they are brother and sister.'

'Oh my god.' Beryl said again.

Elsie ignored her and told Charles to continue.

'Well, it seems brother and sister dear are quite a pair. Mrs. Wigan found the photographs and was furious telling her brother to get rid of them before I found out and punch him. But he then said that I wouldn't find out. They were attacking each other with the fact that they are in love with us.'

'Oh Charles, honey.'

'It was utterly unseemly, sneering at each other that she wouldn't be Mrs. Carson and that you wouldn't be Mrs. Foreman.' Charles shook his head in disbelieve and desperation.

The room went silent.

'I simply cannot take it in.' Beryl piped up after a wile.

Elsie however could and had only one thought.'

'How will we get the photographs back, Charles.'

The day of the photographs arrived. The upstairs and downstairs lot would be thoroughly photographed, groups had been made by Elsie, Miss Baxter and Lady Grantham. The servants were to be photographed first in a beautiful bit of the large grounds surrounding the Abbey. Elsie had told her Lady that they themselves would pay for their photographs so that they could wear their best clothes and pick their own background. Cora had instantly informed her they would do no such thing, the family would gladly pay. Cora felt bad about the fact that her husband and eldest daughter had demanded the servants to be photographed in their work clothes. So she fully understood that they wanted their own photographs.

There had be some discussion downstairs about the fact that the family wanted them in their photographs and then the fact they wanted them dressed in their work clothes. Luckily Mrs. Carson was still there to soothe. She had told them all that it was not snobbery on their part but it was sentimentality, she explained that the family wanted to remember this moment in time just as it was, to remember and take with them and to them that meant the downstairs family in their work clothes.


	114. Plotting

The house was full of activity downstairs. The servants had woken early to prepare everything. But their spirits were high because on this day it wasn't all about the family upstairs, today was about them as well. So now they sat in the servants hall dressed in their Sunday best awaiting the arrival of the photographer. The Carson's had decided to put their replacements in charge today. They felt a little guilty knowing they had done this purely out of selfish reasons while everybody around them praised them for being so generous and trusting with the heads in charge to be. Of course Beryl knew the real reason and had kept an eye on her friends all morning. Charles and Elsie did their best to fade into the background, trying to ensure the least bit of contact with the vile man who could be arriving at any moment now.

For a desperate moment Charles wished they could've just stayed in their cottage, hiding away, but his, much stronger, wife had said it was better to face difficult situations head on. In the end they compromised by being present at the Abbey but also slightly hide by ways of putting their replacements in charge for the day.

So the Carson's could be found in a corner of the servants hall standing elbow to a ways below elbow. Charles assumed his wife's heart was racing too, he was feeling uncomfortably hot under the collar and couldn't keep his eyes from darting around the room and then his wife every other minute.

'Charles.'

'Hmmm.'

'It'll be al right, trust me.'

When he didn't respond she turned to face him. 'You do trust me, don't you?'

He was forced to meet her gaze, the emotion in her voice evident.

'I do.'

'Well then, calm down and focus on that.' She said softly her voice clear and strong once more.

'I certainly wouldn't have gotten through this without you.'

'Without me you wouldn't have had to.'

There was a pause and then a little smile appeared on his rugged features. The first since they left for the Abbey this morning.

Elsie felt herself and her husband beside her calm down a little.

And then the dreaded moment arrived, there he was. Mr. Cove had welcomed him upstairs and proceeded to lead him downstairs according to the plan. Directing him into the servants hall he was met with a lot of excited faces. Mr. Cove introduced the photographer to everyone present, singling Miss Baxter out by name only, introducing her as the new housekeeper.

Foreman's eyes were downcast and had barely looked around the room at everyone. The Carson's were sure he could feel their angry gaze upon him.

The vile Mr. Foreman got his escape when Mr. Cove suggested they should move outside to set up for the first batch of photos, today was to be quite the busy day for him, Cove had said to the photographer jovially holding a hand out to lead him in the right direction. The moment the two men were out of sight Beryl hurried over to the corner the Carson's were standing in. She was very concerned for the both of them. It had been two days since Charles had come back to the Abbey with his shocking story, and since that time none of them had spoken about the matter. Beryl had wanted to bring the subject up many times but her nerves failed her. Charles may be different now, warmer but in his current mood it still felt akin to waking a bear to the dear cook. Now the three of them were standing in the corner silently. Beryl had met their eye and both had given her an appreciative look but words, no, there were no words.

It was Elsie who broke the silence.

'Some tea in my room perhaps, Beryl?'

'Yes… Yes, I'll have Daisy…' She left her sentence hanging and headed towards the kitchen.

'Is everything al right, Mr Carson?' Miss Baxter asked when they passed her.

'Yes, Miss Baxter.' He said rather shorty. A small elbow poke from his better half made him add, 'Just an unusual sort of day today, isn't it?'

'Yes, Mister Carson it is rather...exciting too though.'

Elsie smiled at her and motions for Charles to walk on.

Beryl poured the tea in silence and sat down in her usual chair at Elsie's little table.

'Are you al right, Beryl?'

'I was going to ask you that.'

'Oh dear this is quite the situation, isn't it?' Elsie sighed.

'You can say that again.' Beryl agreed followed by an agreeing sort of grunt from Charles.

'Have you… er thought of….eh…. decided what you're going to do?' Beryl wondered cautiously. She desperately wanted to know what had happened between in the last two days, she was hoping, praying this ridiculous situations wouldn't break the two of them apart.

'Charles and I have discussed it thoroughly believe me, we've hardly talked of anything else.'

She looked at her husband but he was staring at the wall cradling his teacup in his large hands. Looking back at Beryl Elsie could see the worry in her friends eyes.

'No. We don't know what to do or rather how, I… oh I don't know.'

Elsie's tone of voice was not one Beryl had heard often, dragons don't cry.

'You and.. you're OK though…. and you and Charles.' The cook nearly whispered.

'Oh Beryl, yes, don't worry Charles and I are fine.'

Beryl gave her an eyebrow raise.

'Al right obviously we're not fine, we're upset but not with each other.'

'Of course I am not upset with my wife Mrs. Patmore might I remind you that she did nothing wrong, not did I for that matter.' Charles suddenly snapped.

'Charles, honey, Beryl didn't mean..'

But he cut her of instantly regretting his words. 'No, of course not, I apologise Beryl, I didn't mean..'

Beryl shushed him. 'It's OK Charles, I understand.'

'Thank you.'

And for a while they sipped their tea in silence.

'We have to think of a plan.' Beryl said after a while.

'We have to get the photographs back, it's the only solution. We need him out of his house and wouldn't you know I think today he will be.'

'Yes, I did think that lucky but Charles…'

'We would have to break the law.' Charles said leaving Beryl in no doubt that that was out of the question.

'I could do it.' Beryl said and before either Carson could object she went on. 'I could do it, I would and Daisy could help, she could be my look out, she wouldn't be breaking the law.'

'But you would be.'

'Charles and I couldn't let you, Beryl.'

'Let me! I don't think I asked either of you anything…pfft! let me… no, you'll see, I'll get those photographs back.'

'Beryl.' The Carson's pleaded in unison.

But Beryl's mind was made up, she would do this for her friends.

'Charles, I don't think we can stop her and it might be the only way, please Charles. Please help us.' She gave him her best doe eyed look. He faltered.

'I….I simply can't ask Beryl to do this. I will do it myself if need must.'

'You did not ask me Charles, I offered.' 'And besides it's better if Daisy and I go so the two of you have alibis.'

'She's right Charles.'

'And we will have to have someone on Mrs. Wigan too in case she decided to visit her brother's house.'

'Right.' Elsie agreed. 'Good thinking, maybe a job for Anna.' Beryl nodded her approval at Elsie at this suggestion.

'Anna, Daisy and you, Beryl?' 'I can't let all of you risk your life, maybe I should talk to his Lordship.

'No, Charles, not his Lordship, please!'

Her husband had suggested this several times all ready but Elsie couldn't face his Lordship, of all people, after he knew about the photographs. He might not even see them but just knowing a man had gone so far as to steal photographs of her from her would insinuate all sorts, she couldn't bare it.

'But involving Daisy and Anna is fine?' He demanded.

'Well, it is not ideal, I understand that well enough but yes, I'd rather have my friends help me.'

Charles suddenly understood. Elsie wanted female help. Of course as her husband he felt he should protect her but then his wife had always been her own woman, one who knew her own mind. And he remembered hadn't she once flirted with him saying all women must learn to plot.

'Elsie, if you think it's best you and your friends make a plot to retrieve the stolen items, then I agree.'

'Thank you darling.' She stepped towards him and he let her embrace him.

Beryl still present but trying to blend in with the wallpaper.


End file.
